Naquela noite em Godric's Hollow
by Let-sama
Summary: A Ordem descobre que Lílian e Thiago podem estar vivos e busca pistas sobre o seu paradeiro. Enquanto isso, a verdadeira história por detrás do dia em que Harry se tornou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu é revelada.
1. O novo membro da Ordem

**Naquela noite em Godric's Hollow******

**Capítulo 1: O novo membro da Ordem da Fênix**

O ano letivo terminara e, como sempre, começava a época do ano da qual Harry mais odiava: as férias. Isso pode parecer incomum para a maioria das pessoas, mas não é preciso conhecer muito a vida de Harry para saber o porquê dessa atitude.

Em primeiro lugar, ele não é e nunca foi um garoto comum, e só isso já é um bom motivo ter problemas quando seus únicos parentes não toleram qualquer atividade que esteja fora dos padrões normais e aceitáveis; padrões os quais Harry estava muito longe de se encaixar. Para ter uma idéia melhor, imagine o quão sofrida é a vida de uma pessoa se toda vez que se encontra com alguém este o ignora ou lhe lança um olhar ora espinhoso ora aterrorizado. Se bem que, na íntegra, eles querem dizer a mesma coisa: "Você não é bem-vindo aqui!". Era assim que ano após ano Harry passava as férias, tão infernal era sua vida que o único recurso que tinha para sobreviver a tudo era pensar adiante, pensar em quando as férias acabassem, quando veria novamente seus amigos, quando poderia novamente usar todos os seus poderes como bem entendesse, quando andaria mais uma vez pelos corredores e salões por ele já tão conhecidos. Sim, aquele era seu verdadeiro lar e também seu refúgio de tudo o que fizessem contra ele, era como se a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts fosse uma barreira invisível que o mantinha inatingível pelo mundo afora.

Harry estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando um pio alto o fez acordar de seu transe. O garoto olhou para a gaiola de Hedwigs assustado, sua coruja estava dormindo tranqüilamente sem nenhum sinal de que estivera perto de acordar, o barulho viera de fora da janela de seu quarto.

-É mesmo, tinha me esquecido!

Ele abriu a janela e uma coruja marrom alaranjada entrou e entregou um pergaminho, recebeu o pagamento pelo serviço e partiu tão rápido quanto chegou. "Não deve ser fácil entregar todos no tempo certo, quantas corujas será que eles usam? Ou talvez tenham um vira-tempo...". pensou Harry enquanto abria o pergaminho onde podia-se ler Profeta Diário em uma caligrafia refinada, logo abaixo estava escrito de forma quase tão exuberante quanto o nome do jornal a manchete "O retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem", o que trouxe ao rapaz uma avalanche de sentimentos e pensamentos que ele não sabia como interpretar. Por um lado, estava feliz que finalmente a população seria avisada sobre o perigo iminente, por outro a demora na aceitação fez perder-se muitas vidas. Se sentia feliz pois agora acreditavam nele, e, ao mesmo tempo, zangado por toda blasfêmia que sofreu nos últimos tempos, blasfêmia feita pelas mesmas pessoas que neste exato momento o elogiavam.

Com um longo suspiro voltou seus olhos para o papel e passou a ler as notícias do dia procurando por alguma dica sobre o estado das coisas no mundo dos bruxos: como estariam seus amigos, o que a Ordem estaria fazendo neste exato momento, qual seria o próximo passo de Você-Sabe-Quem, como o Ministério estava reagindo a tudo isso.

Eram perguntas demais e Harry tinha certeza de que não acharia a resposta para nem metade delas naquele pergaminho, mas era melhor do que nada. Com medo de que as cartas fossem interceptadas Dumbledore proibiu ele, seus amigos e todos os membros da Ordem a enviarem cartas que contessem qualquer informação que pudesse ser usada como arma se caí-se em mãos inimigas, ele até fizera uma lista de todos os tipos de dados, palavras-chave e até expressões as quais deveriam ser evitadas. É claro que é compreensível a preocupação de Dumbledore com o quanto os comensais sabiam sobre seus movimentos, mas a lista ficou muito mais longa do que se esperava e ele acabou por ficar completamente isolado dos fatos.

O que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo no mundo dos bruxos, ele teria que descobrir por si mesmo, nem que fosse através de métodos como este.

******O retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem**

Como foi informado em edições anteriores de O Profeta Diário, o bruxo conhecido como Lord das Trevas ou Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta a ativa. Seus movimentos sigilosos impediram que qualquer medida de segurança fosse tomada com antecedência, "Ele manteve-se nas sombras para armar um ataque surpresa ao Ministério, foi um plano muito bem arquitetado, ficamos impotentes em frente ao seu repentino aparecimento, tudo o que nos resta é procurar um meio de torná-lo inofensivo. Ele pode ser o bruxo mais poderoso que conhecemos mas não é invencível, ele pode ser derrotado, e isso já foi provado 15 anos atrás!"- declarou ontem o atual Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge.

Segundo especialistas em segurança, os efeitos do ressurgimento de Você-Sabe-Quem poderiam não ter sido tão sentidos caso algumas pequenas medidas fossem adotadas, porém o Ministério não foi capaz de analisar a situação como um todo e manteve inalteradas quaisquer atividades, dando um caminho livre para o Lord das Trevas preparar o tão citado ataque ao Ministério da Magia. Com algumas medidas de segurança o ocorrido poderia ter sido não apenas evitado como também muitos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem teriam sido presos, o Ministério porém não considerou nenhuma das provas apresentadas sobre o iminente perigo e acabou por ignorar o assunto.

O transtorno causado desnorteou todos os bruxos e bruxas competentes que estariam responsáveis pelo caso. Nem mesmo os aurores sabiam o que fazer e, por este e outros motivos que o Ministro Fudge mandou um pedido oficial a Alvo Dumbledore, atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, conhecido por ser a única pessoa da qual Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tem medo. Entre muitas medidas Dumbledore trouxe de volta a organização conhecida como Ordem da Fênix, cujo objetivo é impedir o avanço de Você-Sabe-Quem, qualquer informação sobre a Ordem é extremamente restrita e não deverá ser publicada em qualquer documento de uso público por questões de segurança, a única pista sobre a misteriosa sociedade é sua constante preocupação e interesse no Menino Que Sobreviveu, provavelmente ela deve ver nele a chave para a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem. Veja na página 13 a reportagem completa.

Harry lia a reportagem com as mãos tremendo, era pouco, porém mais do que ele esperava. Folheando o jornal não viu nenhuma notícia sobre destruição ou qualquer coisa do gênero, aparentemente Voldemort não fizera muita coisa depois da invasão ao Ministério. Mas tudo isso lhe intrigava, não só Dumbledore mas toda a Ordem pareciam preocupados com ele e, ainda mais, esperavam que ele derrotasse o Lord das Trevas, mas como ele faria isso? Lembrava-se da Profecia que Dumbledore lhe revelara no final de seu quinto ano, e isso apenas o fazia se sentir pior, o simples pensamento de que tinha a obrigação de enfrentar Voldemort, de que todos estavam contando com ele, de que ele era a última esperança de todo o mundo dos bruxos.

Tudo isso o deixava nervoso, não se sentia forte nem poderoso, não via em si mesmo nada que poderia sobrepujar o poder absoluto de Lord Voldemort, não sabia como faria isso e nem o que esperavam que ele fizesse. Por que tudo tinha que acontecer com ele?

Com esses pensamentos em mente, Harry se deitou e adormeceu.

-------------------------------ENQUANTO ISSO NO MINISTÉRIO----------------------------------

-Eu já disse que não! - a voz daquele homem de barbas brancas e longas ecoou solitária pelo salão. Sua expressão mantinha-se serena, muito diferente dos demais presentes.

-Mas Dumbledore, se não fizermos isso agora talvez nunca tenhamos outra chance, esse é o nosso grande trunfo, não podemos simplesmente deixar as coisas como estão, eu sei que é difícil mas sacrifícios serão necessários se quizermos manter a segurança tanto da sociedade bruxa quanto da não-bruxa. - um bruxo de cara redonda se fez pronunciar com voz tremula.

-E o que você entende de segurança? - uma bruxa de cabelos cor de fogo elevou sua voz acima de todas as demais que iam e vinham na forma de pequenos cochichos e comentários roucos entre todos os presentes - Eu concordo com Dumbledore, os dementadores são criaturas cuja essência é inteiramente maligna, eles vivem para sugar tudo aquilo que chamamos de bem, são bons guardas pois não há nenhum tipo de humanidade neles, não se importam com a vida do próximo, as palavras pena e compaixão são desprovidas de significado para eles. Em outras palavras eles são exatamente o tipo de aliado que o Lord das Trevas precisa e a eles recorrerá quando chegar a hora. Eles não se importam com quem estão atacando desde que o estejam fazendo.

O silêncio invadiu o salão e manteve-se predominante por vários minutos, quando outro bruxo anunciou o início da votação. Esta ocorreu sem problemas e muitos bruxos, incluindo Dumbledore, puderam respirar aliviados quando o resultado foi confirmado. 50 votos contra e 12 a favor, Hogwarts não seria protegida por dementadores, mais uma vez ele vencia na Assembléia. Na saída cumprimentou diversos bruxos e confirmou a reunião da Ordem em seu quartel general que ocorreria dali a duas horas.

-Alexandra, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer! - o diretor se voltou para a bruxa que o defendera durante a exposição dos fatos, fazia já muito tempo que estava com essa idéia em mente e era hora de colocá-la em prática.

-O que foi, Sr. Dumbledore?

-Em primeiro lugar quero lhe agradecer pela ajuda, não é a primeira vez que defende meu ponto vista - a bruxa abriu um sorriso doce - em segundo, como deve estar sabendo há muito tempo venho pensando em convidá-la para ocupar mais uma cadeira na Ordem, preciso de alguém como você por lá.

-Eu ficaria honrada!

-"timo, tome, neste papel está o lugar e horário da próxima reunião, espero vê-la!

-Vai me ver com toda certeza.

Com essas palavras, ela deixou o salão satisfeita, já havia muito tempo que queria entrar para a Ordem e finalmente conseguira.

-----------------------DUAS HORAS DEPOIS NO LARGO GRIMMAULD--------------------****

Tudo estava escuro e silencioso, nada indicava a grande reunião que ocorria no número doze do Largo Grimmauld.

Ao chegar na mansão da família Black, Alexandra se sentiu imensamente feliz por rever muitos de seus antigos colegas de escola. Em primeiro lugar, ela encontrou Lupin, que lhe abriu abriu a porta e mostrou a casa a ela, ele sempre fora um amigo muito querido, era o melhor da classe e foi monitor chefe no seu sétimo ano, sempre tão amável com todos, ele não mudou em nada durante esses anos.

Lupin lhe falava das mudanças na decoração que estavam fazendo para tornar o lugar mais confortável e hospitaleiro, e as mudanças já eram bem visíveis. Todos os cômodos receberam uma limpeza geral, cortinas foram trocadas, mobília restaurada, prataria polida. O serviço fora muito bem feito.

O lugar estava reluzente, todos os tapetes, quadros e qualquer outra peça de decoração que se mostrava desagradável fora retirada e outra mais atraente colocada em seu lugar. Nem parecia a mesma casa de tão bem arrumada, elegante e, acima de tudo, viva.

Ainda se lembrava do tempo de escola, quando ela, Lílian, Thiago e Lupin foram uma vez naquela casa durante as férias de verão, era simplesmente aterrorizante, não só a casa mas as pessoas também. Ainda se lembrava do episódio que considerava um dos piores momentos de sua vida. Lá estavam eles tentando manter uma conversa amigável sobre um assunto qualquer enquanto os familiares de Sirius repeliam qualquer tentativa de gentileza e respondiam a todas as suas perguntas com frieza e rispedez, suas lembranças do infeliz evento eram tão claras em sua mente, o rosto raivoso da sra. Black contorcido como se sentisse nojo de seus próprios convidados:

-----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Era a primeira vez que visitava a casa de Sirius, era nosso terceiro ano e nunca imaginei que um dia iria chegar perto disso, nem ao menos sabia quem eram os pais de meu tão querido amigo, nem mesmo na ida para o expresso eles apareciam, mandavam o filho com um criado ou elfo doméstico, o mesmo acontecia quando tinham que buscá-lo para as férias de verão. Ele sempre passava a Páscoa e o Natal em Hogwarts, sempre que o viam durante as férias era ou durante um campeonato de quadribol ou num evento qualquer ou ainda quando ele dormia na casa de Thiago, o que acontecia frequentemente, aliás, era muito comum Thiago convidar seus melhores amigos para passar as férias em sua casa ou em algum outro lugar.

Essas ocasiões sempre foram muito boas para rever o pessoal, Lílian que, sem a menor sombra de dúvida era sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano e guardava uma paixão por Thiago dentro de si (sendo esse um forte motivo para o qual sempre forçava ela a atender os convites de Thiago); Sirius é claro, Thiago nunca deixaria seu melhor amigo de fora, eles sempre estavam juntos não importava o que acontecesse; Lupin, um gênio da classe e mais certinho dos marotos, ainda me pergunto como foi que ele se tornou amigo de capetas como Sirius e Thiago, de qualquer forma ele é o mais amável de todos os marotos apesar de seus prblemas lupinos vamos dizer; Pedro era entre os marotos de quem eu menos gostava, o problema não era o quão estúpido ele conseguia ser ou como ele consegui tirar notas como aquelas até nas matérias mais simples, o verdadeiro problema era sua personalidade, nunca soube porque mas sempre sentia como se ele estivesse tentando levar vantagem em tudo o que acontecia, via ele como um covarde que trata as pessoas como se jogasse um jogo de xadres, assim como mexia as peças conforme as jogadas, manipulava os outros da forma que lhe fosse mais favorável, e o pior de tudo era que, aparentemente, apenas eu conseguia ver isso; por fim, eu também era uma das convidadas de honra, com toda certeza seria muito estranho se Thiago não convidasse sua melhor amiga, ajudava-o em tudo o que precisa-va, éramos super amigos desde pequenos e sempre estive a par de tudo que acontecia em sua vida.

De qualquer forma lá estávamos nós, em frente o que acreditávamos ser a casa de Sirius. Thiago olhou para o papel em suas mãos mais uma vez e confirmou:

-Largo Grimmauld, número doze, é mesmo aqui.

Ele se aproximou da casa medonha e bateu na porta, um elfo doméstico asqueroso abriu a porta e disse numa voz de desdém:

-Entrem, entrem, pirralhos malditos, tomem cuidado para não quebrarem nada da honrosa casa dos Black, o jantar está na mesa. Sigam-me.

Ele deu uma piscadela para Lily e iniciou uma rápida caminhada pelos corredores da velha casa, ao mesmo tempo que não parava de repetir "como deixam esse tipo de gente entrar na casa dos senhores de Monstro" e "pobre senhora Black ter de aguentar esse tipo de inconveniente em sua própria casa".

Tudo na casa era estupendamente limpo e bem cuidado, pintado de cores escuras e tristes, feio e respeitável, vez por outra encontrávamos alguma figura quase demoníaca. Começava a entender porque Sirius nunca os tinha convidado para sua casa.

Na sala de jantar a mesa já estava posta, o jantar era composto por pratos finíssimos de muito bom gosto, toda prataria tinha o brasão da família Black, a mesa estavam sentados um Sirius muito nervoso e seus pais.

Assim que entramos, o elfo doméstico fez uma grande referência para a mesa e disse em tom meloso:

-Generosos sr. e sra. Black, seu humilde criado pede permissão para entrar com os convidados de vosso... filho - ele deu um rápido olhar para Sirius.

-Está bem Monstro, pode deixá-los conosco. Fique por perto para tirar a mesa quando terminarmos - disse a senhora Black em um tom seco.

-Como desejar.

Depois das devidas apresentações, as quais foram exageradamente formais, Thiago se adiantou para o lugar ao lado do de Sirius mas foi interrompido pelos berros coléricos da mãe deste:

-Para onde pensa que vai, não sei como se comporta em sua casa mocinho mas aqui usamos nomes!

Em seguida ela apontou para um lugar distante do de Sirius onde se podia ler Thiago Potter em uma placa dourada num suporte sobre a mesa. O garoto exitou por um momento e, em seguida, sentou-se no lugar indicado, os demais presentes o imitaram, cada qual com o seu lugar.

O jantar foi silencioso, até o vento que batia na janela da sala ao lado era audível. Todos se sentiam muito desconfortáveis com aquilo tudo, com exceção dos pais de Sirius. Lily, numa tentativa de tornar o ambiente mais amigável, tentou iniciar uma conversa:

-Então, vocês são a família de Sirius? É uma família pequena, são só vocês nesta casa?

-Os outros não compareceram.

-Não, por quê? Ficaram doentes ou alguma coisa do gênero?

A pergunta foi respondida com um olhar ameaçador por parte da sra. Black, o que fez Lily tremer e derrubar um garfo no chão, com um risinho Monstro pegou o talher e levou-o para a cozinha. Pude ver Thiago cerrar os punhos por baixo da mesa, e lhe dei um chute a tempo de impedir que os usa-se. O jantar terminou e, sem nenhuma emoção na voz a senhora Black anunciou:

-Deixe-me acompanhá-los até a porta.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o caminho, quando a porta se fechou pudemos ouvir distante os berros da senhora Black para com o filho, nos quais pudemos distinguir as palavras sangue sujo. Lily foi-se embora com lágrimas nos olhos e os demais com um ódio infernal pela família de Sirius com exceção do próprio.

------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Mas isso era passado, nem Sirius nem nenhum de seus amigos teria que suportar isso novamente. Sim, chega de rancores com aquela casa, aliás, aquela casa morrera já fazia muitos anos, o que restou era a construção que ganhara vida nova graças aos esforços de todos.

Lupin mostrou o quarto que Alexandra iria ocupar enquanto estivesse hospedada no quartel general da Ordem. Ela agradeceu e se arrumou para a reunião que ocorreria por volta da meia noite.

Ao entrar na sala de reuniões da Ordem, Alexandra pode enfim rever todos os seus amigos de infância, ou pelo menos quase todos. Uma lágrima correu por sua face ao se lembrar de seus caros entes Thiago e Lily, não foi fácil suportar a perda deles, e nem pode conhecer Harry ainda, só o vira por fotos.

Mas já era tempo de parar de lamentar, estava na hora de recomeçar, seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

Depois de uma acolhida calorosa, todos se sentaram e Dumbledore se fez ouvir:

-Apresento a vocês o mais novo membro de nossa Ordem, a senhorita Alexandra Potter.****


	2. Iluminnus Totalus

**Notas da Autora: **Mais uma vez essa autora veio para perturbar seus infelizes leitores... de qualquer forma, me desculpem se estou deixando a história chata ou desinteressante, preciso colocar alguns capítulos introdutórios para prepara-los para o início real da história. Também prometo que vou ser o mais breve possível nas notas oficiais (nunca soube escrever resumidamente) e tentar destacar menos os sentimentos de cada personagem e dar mais atenção as ações que eles realizam. Ainda sou iniciante e não sei ao certo como fazer certas coisas ou como gostariam que a fanfic continuasse, então, por favor REVIWS, REVIWS e mais REVIWS. Aproveitem a leitura.****

**Capítulo 2: Iluminnus Totalus**

Era uma noite fria e escura, o silêncio reinava em cada cômodo da casa, com exceção de um quarto situado no segundo andar, onde a voz doce de uma mulher podia ser ouvida, cantando; era uma voz melodiosa, tanto que parecia que até as criaturas da noite se silenciaram para não atrapalhar aquela mistura de riso e felicidade em harmonia, tudo compondo um belo poema, como um feitiço capaz de acalmar as piores feras.

O belo som dava seus últimos suspiros, fazendo dos acordes finais daquela melodia uma mistura de doçura e melancolia. Assim ela cantava todas as noites, sempre adorava cantar e ele gostava de ouví-la, se sentia calmo, protegido, como se nada o pudesse atingir, era a melhor sensação que alguém poderia experimentar. Ela já em silêncio pôs o pequeno corpo adormecido em seu berço, o cobriu com o cobertor e dando-lhe um beijo na testa pequenina, disse em voz baixa:

-Boa noite, Harry.

Era assim que noite após noite fazia Harry dormir, com uma de suas canções favoritas, exatamente como sua mãe fazia com ela quando era pequena. Lílian Potter estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando a porta abriu repentinamente permitindo que um homem de cabelos castanhos entrasse com um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Ouvi você cantar, ele já está dormindo?

-Sim - ela respondeu em voz doce - me pergunto como será a vida daqui pra frente, digo, o que será do mundo em que vivemos quando tudo isso terminar, isso se terminar. Tenha pena daqueles que agora nascem - ela se virou para o berço onde colocara Harry alguns minutos atrás - terão que crescer convivendo com esse inferno!

-Talvez não - a resposta veio quase que imediatamente. A expressão assustada de Lily mostrava sua indignação.

-Como assim, acha que ele será derrotado com tanta facilidade?

-Não estou dizendo isso - Thiago respondeu polidamente -mas também não estou dizendo que ele não será derrotado e, mesmo que isso demore, qualquer lugar se torna o paraíso quando se tem vontade de viver, pode ter certeza disso.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Lílian.

-Você tem razão... por maiores que sejam os perigos que tenhamos de enfrentar daqui para frente, não será ele que nos impedirá de sermos felizes - ela selou suas palavras com um beijo doce e apaixonado.

A noite correu tranqüila, o casal dormia profundamente até que um som quebrou o silêncio e a calma das primeiras horas da manhã; Lílian se levantou apressada para acolher o bebê que não parava de chorar, este mau chegara aos braços da mãe e parou com o estardalhaço que fazia segundos atrás.

-Parece que ele realmente gosta de você! - dizia um Thiago risonho pouco antes de ser atacado por um travesseiro jogado por Lily - Ei! Por que fez isso?

-Nada, só testando o seu humor.

Thiago a fitou contra-feito para depois abrir um grande sorriso enquanto Lily se virava para colocar um Harry aos protestos de volta no berço; era a vez dele de rir, pegando o travesseiro com o qual fora bombardeado, esperou até o último minuto, paciência não era sua característica mais marcante mas ele faria qualquer coisa por isso, até esperar. Só mais um pouco e o alvo estaria num ângulo perfeito - Sabe Thiago, acho que deveríamos falar Dumbledore sobre como estão indo as investigações - Lily dizia despreocupadamente - digo, me sentiria muito mais tranqüila se soubesse que Você-Sabe-Quem não está mais tão interessado em nós... ou melhor, em Harry - ela então se virou e quase caiu para trás com o grande susto que o impacto com o travesseiro lhe causou.

-Ora, desde quando voltou da aposentadoria como um maroto? - dizia Lílian tentando parecer séria diante da brincadeira, o que já era muito difícil sem Thiago dando gargalhadas e, só para completar, parecia que Harry também estava vendo graça na brincadeira - Viu só no que dá? Você vai acabar estragando nosso filho desse jeito. - continuou ela agora rindo também.

-Me desculpe Lily, digamos que dar o troco foi irresistível - disse Thiago com um grande sorriso enquanto se levantava para, logo em seguida, abraçar Lílian afetuosamente - você não vai brigar comigo por uma coisinha dessas, vai?

-É claro que não, agora é melhor descermos para tomar café - dizia ao mesmo tempo que tirava Harry de seu berço e o acomodava em seus braços.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem - mau terminara de dizer essas palavras e tomou sua esposa e filho em seus braços.

-THIAGO!

-Não precisa gritar, apenas não quero que meu amor se canse tendo que ir de um lado para outro da casa andando.

Eles foram para a cozinha e Lílian preparou um bom café da manhã, enquanto ela o fazia, Thiago tentava ensinar sua versão miniatura como jogar quadribol, mas não estava conseguindo muito sucesso.

-... e este aqui Harry é o pomo de ouro!

-... tomo de oulo! - disse um Harry animado apontando para uma pequena esfera com duas asinhas que se debatiam na mão fechada de Thiago.

-Não, é pomo de ouro, no jogo você tem que apanhá-lo a qualquer custo, esta bola é, de longe, a mais importante de to...

-Porque não espera até ele completar uns cinco anos? - uma desdenhosa Lily fez-se ouvir.

-Grandes jogadores não precisam esperar - porém, enquanto ele falava, Harry acabou por soltar um dos balaços pela casa; Thiago correu eufórico para pegá-lo enquanto ele batia nas paredes, no teto e em tudo o mais que ele via pela frente, se jogando em cima dele enquanto passava ligeiro pelo sofá, Thiago pode finalmente imobilizar e devolver o balaço a seu devido lugar - Pensando bem, acho que é melhor esperar alguns anos.

Ambos, Thiago e Lílian riram-se da situação, até que Thiago percebeu que havia perdido na confusão o seu pomo autografado pelo grande apanhador inglês Malcom Roterfire, inconformado por ter perdido justamente aquele pomo que tanto adorava, ficou a procurá-lo no meio da bagunça feita pelo balaço. Ele estava quase desistindo quando...

-Pomo de ouro! - a vozinha de Harry gritou animada enquanto ele segurava a esfera dourada firmemente.

-Ei! - disse um entusiasmado Thiago - acho que temos mais um apanhador na família.

-Era só o que me faltava - exclamou uma Lily risonha com um suspiro - Thiago, o café já está pronto, estou esperando na cozinha.

-Certo - foi a resposta vinda de Thiago enquanto ele tentava convencer Harry a soltar o pomo, coisa que estava ficando um pouquinho complicada; uma vez que este parecia não ter a intenção de devolvê-lo sem luta.

Minutos depois, entravam na cozinha um Thiago aborrecido segurando nos braços um Harry com um sorriso vitorioso, isso se devia ao fato da pequena bolinha dourada que ele prendia firmemente entre suas mãozinhas.

-Ora, você ainda não guardou isso? Não sei se percebeu mas Harry precisa comer! - ponderou uma Lily com cara de poucos amigos.

-E você acha que não quero guardar a pomo? Tente tirá-lo dele para ver se é possível!

No momento que Lílian olhou para Harry, esse encarou-a como se pedindo misericórdia e trouxe o pomo para mais perto de si; ela fitou os olhinhos brilhantes do menino tentando parecer zangada, mas sua voz saiu tão doce quanto a de um rouxinol.

-Desculpe, querido, mas não na hora do café - no momento em que se aproximou o garotinho, para desespero de Thiago, abriu as mãos deixando o pomo livre para fugir. Thiago se jogou sobre ele e, como bom apanhador que era, conseguiu pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo que se espatifava no chão da cozinha.

-Eu consegui - gritou vitorioso do chão erguendo o pomo que rebatia suas asas.

-Estou vendo - foi a resposta de Lily que se segurava na mesa para não cair no chão de tanto rir - agora Thiago, por favor, guarde isso e vamos comer.

Ele se levantou do chão e guardou o pomo de ouro em uma caixa junto com a goles e os balaços. Quando voltou a cozinha, Harry estava sentado em uma cadeirinha alta enquanto comia a sopa que Lílian lhe dava. Ele se sentou à mesa e se serviu de torradas e bacon, olhava feliz para sua esposa e filho e se perguntava por quanto tempo mais toda aquela alegria iria durar, não sabia porque mas estranhos pressentimentos o tinham invadido nos últimos dias, para falar a verdade, ele já vinha tendo essa sensação desde que usaram o Fidelius para se esconder; lembrou-se do rosto de Pedro quando lhe pediu que fosse o fiel do segredo no lugar de Sirius, não tinha certeza se ele poderia arcar com tamanha responsabilidade, mas era a única alternativa, de qualquer forma, Pedro estava incomumente animado para tomar uma atitude a qual apresente alguma dificuldade, ele parecia até animado para isso. Ainda não sabia porque mas isso deixou Thiago demasiadamente preocupado, mas provavelmente ele deveria estar exagerando, Pedro sempre fora alguém a quem todos deixavam para trás e como última opção, deve ter se animado quando, pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém lhe confiava algo de extrema importância. Sim, deveria ser isto!

Thiago estava pensando em contar o que pensava para Lily quando uma coruja entrou pela cozinha com um vôo sorrateiro, deixando para trás um envelope amarelo escrito com tinta dourada, dentro se encontrava uma carta cujo conteúdo tinha sido feito com a mesma tinta na qual se podia ler:

Prezados Thiago e Lílian,

Espero que não tenham tido problemas até agora e que tudo esteja correndo bem. Por aqui nada mudou, aurores correndo de um lado para o outro, chamados de emergência por toda parte, comensais causando confusão em todo o país e, só para completar, Snape confirmou na reunião que Você-Sabe-Quem tem um informante atuando dentro de nossas fileiras, mas ainda não há nenhuma pista, ao que parece Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não cita o nome de seu servo por suspeitar de que também há um espião entre os comensais, além disso, Dumbledore proibiu o Ministério de procurar um possível culpado para evitar a especulação e a possível destruição da Ordem.

De qualquer forma, o caos continua reinante, apesar de que, através de uma análise detalhada dos movimentos de Você-Sabe-Quem, podemos afirmar que ele ficou apavorado com o "acontecimento" no Cabeça de Javali, o que pode ser um sinal de que ele não é tão invencível quanto diz. Estamos dando uma olhada na ficha dele quando estudava em Hogwarts, mas não encontramos muita coisa, a vida dele não era das melhores, a mãe foi abandonada pelo pai assim que ele descobriu que ela era uma bruxa, ela morreu logo em seguida e ele teve que morar em um orfanato trouxa onde era considerado estranho e desprezado pelas outras crianças, tanto sofreu nessa parte de sua vida que acabou odiando a tudo e a todos, tentara cometer suicídio três vezes antes de receber a carta convidando-o a ir para Hogwarts, ele aceitou a proposta imediatamente e podemos dizer que esta fora sua salvação. Ele era poderoso, bem acima da média, graças a isso ele não tardou em se tornar muito popular na escola, uma estrela que brilhava mais que as demais, terminou o sétimo ano como monitor chefe e tinha um currículo impecável, era a última pessoa de quem se esperaria coisas como as que tem feito.

Sua vida se deplorou a partir do momento em que tirou os pés da escola, muitas mágoas antigas vieram à tona, se envolveu com todo tipo de bruxo das trevas, mudou de nome e de aparência de modo que, depois de alguns meses, ficou completamente irreconhecível. Nesse meio tempo ganhou um propósito na vida, destruir os trouxas e todos que considerar amigos destes ou uma ameaça a seu plano, depois disto creio que vocês já saibam o que aconteceu.

Por enquanto é tudo o que tenho para vocês, espero anciosamente uma resposta, por favor enviem-na o mais rápido possível. Espero que estejam bem, dêem um abraço em Harry por mim e continuem sendo tão cautelosos quanto for necessário.

De seu eterno amigo,

Remus Lupin

P.S. Em meio a todos os pergaminhos em que andei pesquisando, descobri alguns fatos curiosos que podem ser muito reveladores e de grande ajuda na guerra, enviarei eles para vocês quando o momento for propício.

Thiago devolveu a carta ao envelope assim que terminou de ler, tentando dar algum sentido a tudo o que Remos lhe dissera naquele simples pedaço de papel, ele gostava de escrever de forma completa e sempre se usava de um certo eufemismo, como se quisesse amenizar tudo o que escrevia. Olhava para o nada tirando os enfeites e o exagero de informações contidos na carta, indo exatamente ao que interessava naquela momento. Acordou de sua rápida reflexão quando Lílian pôs um prato de panquecas na sua frente e disse com um sorriso.

-Então, o que Remus disse de interessante?

Remus se tornara o contato deles para o mundo exterior, era ele que enviava e recebia a correspondência do casal e mantinha-os informados sobre tudo o que ocorria. Portanto, era natural que Lílian já soubesse quem era o emissário.

-Ainda não o pegaram - disse um Thiago sério, o sorriso de Lílian morreu em seu rosto - mas parece que ele tem uma fraqueza - ele levantou os olhos para a moça a sua frente - só falta descobrir qual é.

Lílian forçou um sorriso gentil e encarou Thiago com seus olhos verdes que eram capazes de dizer mais de mil palavras silenciosas, fora por aqueles olhos que ele se apaixonou no seu primeiro ano, aquelas duas esferas verdes que exerciam nele um feitiço mais poderoso do que qualquer um que ele poderia aprender em sua vida e, mais uma vez, ele se via preso naquelas piscinas verdes-esmeralda, encantado com sua doçura e meiguice.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, temos um ao outro e temos Harry também. Tudo vai ficar bem, é só uma questão de tempo até que o peguem e descubram que ele não é o deus que aparenta ser. Agora coma, ou as panquecas vão esfriar.

-Como quiser Lily! - ele deu um beijo suave na bochecha de Lily e se pôs a comer.

O resto do dia correu normalmente, já estava escurecendo quando o primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa estava prestes a ocorrer, uma densa neblina cobria a rua em toda sua extensão, a neblina era incomum naquela época do ano, especialmente com aquela intensidade. Várias possibilidades passavam pela cabeça de Thiago, a maioria foi formada na tentativa de afastar a cruel realidade que ele temia, o destino inevitável que ficava visível na inquietude de seu rosto.

Eram onze da noite quando ele finalmente decidiu que Godric's Hollow não era mais um lugar seguro, fez o caminho para as escadas com o intuito de avisar Lílian que ela deveria arrumar sua mala pois eles partiriam imediatamente, provavelmente para Hogwarts em busca de ajuda e concelho de Dumbledore. Quase alcançara o segundo andar quando ouviu uma batida na porta, sentiu seu corpo paralizado, não era possível. A batida se repetiu com mais fúria, Thiago passara a suar frio, seus olhos se fixaram no chão, depois nos degraus atrás de si e, por fim, na porta que levava para o hall. A batida se repetiu uma terceira vez quase arrebentando a porta, a casa pareceu estremecer sobre o poder e ódio que pareciam vir daquele som. A quarta batida veio suave, como se fosse o vento a fazê-la, o ar tornara-se repentinamente frio, o som de passos podia ser ouvido percorrendo a casa, uma Lily aterrorizada saiu de seu quarto, o rosto pálido mostrava que ela também escutara o som.

-Mas o que está acont...

-Fuja - foi a resposta feita em baixo tom por Thiago - Pegue Harry e vá, eu vou atrasá-lo! - terminou ele em tom decidido.

Lily acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto lutava para conter as lágrimas. Estava prestes a alcançar o quarto quando a porta do aposento se escancarou e um riso maléfico fez-se ouvir, a voz fina e arrepiante sobrepujou todo e qualquer som:

-Me desculpe! Acho que acabei interrompendo alguma coisa - um sorriso aterrador surgiu no rosto daquele ser temido e repudiado, era o fim - Bem, sejam bonzinhos e saiam do caminho, ou melhor, tragam o garoto para mim - ele disse frisando cada palavra de forma ameaçadora.

-Vá agora! - Thiago gritou para Lílian que se pôs a correr quarto adentro.

-Não seja tolo, não podem salvá-lo. Ele me pertence - a criatura encapuzada alertou em um tom divertido, levando a atenção de Thiago da porta aberta do quarto para si mesmo - Mas se você insiste...

Thiago levantou a varinha lentamente para o homem a sua frente, este já a tinha em punho.

-Sabe, vocês não precisam morrer, eu só quero _ele_... aliás, é uma excelente idéia.

Sem chance de reagir, a última coisa que pode ouvir foi um grito rouco e arrastado:

-_Império_!

Mais uma vez, um riso alto se propagou por todo o ambiente, enquanto um Thiago largava a varinha e se deixava cair no chão. O riso se acalmou aos poucos ao mesmo tempo que um vulto coberto por uma capa subia as escadas murmurando para si:

-Isso mesmo! Durma à vontade, já terei terminado quando voltar a si.

Orgulhoso e supremo ele adentrou no quarto onde uma desesperada Lílian carregava um embrulho de cobertores nos braços, pânico estampado em seu rosto.

-Muito bem, dê-o para mim! - ordenou ele.

-Não, por favor, não o mate.

-Não fale inutilmente se sabe que nada vai adiantar - respondeu ele com desprezo.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lily colocou o bebê sobre a cama e tirou sua varinha de suas vestes. Apontando para o homem a sua varinha, ela disse trêmula mas decidida:

-Não se atreva.

Ele suspirou perante tamanha ousadia, quem ela estava pensando que era? Bom, isso não importava muito agora, mais uma vez ele ergueu a varinha e sibilou descansadamente de forma quase que inaudível:

-_Império._

Mau terminara de pronunciar a palavra e uma Lily desacordada desabou sobre o assoalho, deixando a varinha rolar de sua mão até os pés dele, e por ele fora recolhida, indo se juntar a varinha de Thiago no casaco negro que estava usando. Mais uma vez, olhou satisfeito para a cena, fora mais fácil do que pensara, mirou o embrulho de cobertores esparramado pela cama que agora se debatia furiosamente. Voltou-se para a porta e gritou:

-Malfoy! Leve-os daqui, podem ser úteis mais tarde!

-Como quiser meu mestre! - outro homem encapuzado entrou no quarto carregando Thiago por cima do braço, se encaminhou até Lílian, pegou com o outro braço e jogou pó de flú na lareira, entrou nela praticamente arrastando ambos os corpos adormecidos e gritou:

-Mansão Malfoy! - desapareceu no instante seguinte.

O outro homem que prestava atenção em seu servo, olhou para a lareira vazia por um instante e depois virou-se tirando o capuz.

-Agora, de volta ao que interessa!

Na cama, o embrulho de cobertores já permitia ver uma pequena cabeça com dois pequenos olhinhos muito verdes. Ele se aproximou lentamente até o leito, eram os últimos minutos daquela pequena criatura que mau começara a viver, adorava a sensação anterior a matar alguém, era cheia de emoção, uma explosão de sentimentos tão desiguais que era difícil definir o que realmente sentia: o terror da vítima, culpa por tirar uma vida, prazer em matar, orgulho por seu feito, coragem por ser forte a tal ponto, covardia por não poder resolver a situação de outra forma... tudo se misturava naquele mesmo instante, para depois acabar em um mísero segundo, nada mais sentiria depois de tudo, era como se seu coração morresse junto com a vítima.

Seus olhos se arregalavam à medida que a distância entre ele e o pequeno menino de olhos verdes diminuia, o eco de seus passos eram o único som audível naquele momento, dali a alguns segundos ele seria o senhor absoluto novamente, nada de esperanças vindas de profecias ou coisas do gênero. Não! Ninguém mais duvidaria de seu poder. Ele ergueu a varinha apontada para o garoto, a mão trêmula.

-_Avada Kedavra_!

A luz verde do feitiço chegou ao garoto imponente, porém, ao atingir sua testa, o raio verde e frio se converteu em vermelho vivo que aos poucos tomava forma, primeiro um par de asas, uma cabeça de ave, duas garras, uma cauda suntuosa. O animal queimava em meio a chamas que subiam ao teto e se espalhavam por todo o aposento, enchendo-o de luz. Mechas douradas surgiram no passáro e, logo em seguida, se espalhavam pelas chamas ao redor.

A fênix já bem formada, olhava para o bebê sobre a cama, ora com grande admiração, ora com ternura. Os olhos dourados do pássaro pareciam querer tocar e misturar-se nas belas esmeraldas a sua frente, as mãos de Harry se ergueram tentando agarrar a cabeça da fênix carinhosamente, a expressão que esta demonstrou seria o mesmo que um sorriso para um humano.

Enquanto essa cena se desenvolvia, Voldemort observava confuso e assustado, seu rosto já mostrava os primeiros sinais de desespero quando a fênix repentinamente se voltou para ele. Seus olhos se aguçaram como se percebesse o porquê de estar ali naquele momento, seus olhos arderam em fúria, ela levantou vôo e as chamas que tomavam o quarto se soergueram como se seguissem a ordem de sua mestra.

Um canto sublime vindo de nenhum lugar surgiu, sobrepujando o som de explosões que ocorriam no quarto naquele mesmo instante. Vozes compassadas agora se uniam ao som doce e furioso da música de uma flauta, de um violino e de um piano.

Um já aterrorizado Voldemort foi jogado por uma rajada de ventos cheia de ira que, com toda certeza, não vinha da janela. As varinhas que carregava na capa caíam e se espalharam pelo chão, assim como a sua própria, o pássaro as olhava como se fossem as provas de crimes onde certamente o réu era culpado. Mais uma vez a fênix se ergueu abrindo suas imensas asas, queimando tudo ao seu redor, uma voz sussurante disse:

-_Iluminnus Totalus_!

Esta fora a ordem para atacar, a fênix avançou em um vôo rasante que atingiu sua vítima sem piedade, um grito de terror foi-se ouvido, sendo seguido por uma explosão de chamas incandescente. Num pequeno canto do quarto, um garoto chorava com a testa queimando com um fogo dourado que se manteve por um breve momento e depois desapareceu deixando uma marca em forma de raio em seu lugar.

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros, um garoto acordava no meio da noite, com a testa doendo. Harry se levantou e olhou-se num espelho, ao mirar a si mesmo, disse em voz baixa:

-_Iluminnus Totalus_!?!?


	3. A reunião no Largo Grimmauld

****Só queria dizer aos leitores que a história ficará, por enquanto, focada basicamente em Harry, Sirius, Remo e Alexandra (especialmente nos três últimos), para que seja possível mostrar como eles se conheceram e integrar de maneira significativa a prima de Thiago ao resto do grupo. Progressivamente, os outros personagens entrarão em cena, mas ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos antes que isso possa acontecer do jeito que espero. Portanto, sem mais delongas, vamos a história.

**Capítulo 3: A reunião no Largo Grimmauld**

Harry ficara vários minutos encarando a si mesmo no espelho, tentando colocar tudo em ordem dentro de sua cabeça. Sentia-se fraco e suava frio, a cicatriz em sua testa ainda ardia; ele se deu conta disso assim que conseguiu se acalmar, deu um berro fraco de dor e massageou a testa que parecia estar em chamas.

Minutos depois a dor passara, Harry sentou-se na cama um tanto atordoado, depois de alguns instantes de reflexão, conseguiu dizer baixinho para si mesmo:

-Foi um sonho...

Ele manteve-se frente a frente consigo mesmo no espelho por mais alguns minutos para depois virar o rosto rapidamente como se percebe-se o que estava fazendo. Olhou para o velho despertador que Duda ganhara no último aniversário e quebrara uma semana depois quando, "sem querer", acabou atirando-o pela janela pois o despertara no meio de um sonho que, dizia ele, estava muito bom. No mesmo dia tia Petúnia comprou um relógio novo e Harry pode se apoderar do velho, consertou-o usando a caixa de ferramentas de tio Válter durante a noite, Harry se tornara muito bom no atributo mecânica, uma vez que todas as suas coisas tiveram Duda como proprietário antes dele, e como nada que tenha pertencido a Duda saía de suas mãos inteiro...

Eram cinco da manhã, ele deveria ser a única coisa viva acordada aquela hora, o que, em parte, era uma grande vantagem. Uma vez que tio Válter o proibira de estudar magia durante o período de férias, as primeiras horas da manhã eram as únicas em que ele podia fazê-lo sem levantar suspeitas e sem chegar ao ponto de dormir menos do que deveria.

Harry pegou seus livros escondidos debaixo da tábua solta do assoalho juntos de dezenas de rolos de pergaminho com anotações de todos os tipos, tirou a varinha de um estojo próprio para isso em um criado-mudo. Fizera tudo sem o menor ruído, um deslize poderia ser realmente letal, especialmente quando se referia a magia.

-Vejamos... - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto folheava o livro padrão de feitiços edição especial (um presente de quinze mil páginas que Hermione lhe dera no final do 5º ano e que ele, penosamente, tivera que aceitar), da última vez estava revendo os feitiços convocatórios mas já se aperfeiçoara ao máximo na matéria, talvez fosse melhor estudar o Lumus Selecto, uma derivação do tradicional Lumus, diferenciando-se dele no ponto em que apenas quem invocasse o feitiço poderia ver a luz produzida, seria realmente útil para sobreviver naquele momento.

Estava quase se decidindo quando uma idéia veio-lhe à cabeça, abriu o livro no índice remissivo procurando na letra I. Pensando que, se o que ouvira no sonho era a fórmula mágica de um feitiço ou estava relacionado a um, talvez o encontre em algum lugar no meio daquele livro.

-Iano... Iberno... Íkaro... Iluminate... Iluminnus Totalus página 11594!

Ele virou as páginas esperançoso, tentando encontrar alguma informação, qualquer que seja; e, para sua surpresa, o artigo escrito em letras de ouro recebia um lugar de destaque na seção Feitiços de Perfeição Divina, ocupando vinte páginas do livro (a maioria tinha de 3 a 5 páginas de letras pretas e miúdas), onde dizia:

**Iluminnus Totalus******

**Descrição: **Feitiço Divino cujo efeito se resume, a grosso modo, à invocação de uma entidade patrona de poderes absolutos, cuja forma é a de um pássaro vermelho dourado com penugem exuberante, comumente conhecido como Fênix Divina, devido a sua semelhança com a Fênix tradicional.

**Requisitos do feitiço: **Devido ao elevado nível de dificuldade apresentado para seu uso, não foi possível levantar dados sobre esse ítem.

**Requisitos do Ambiente: **Dado desconhecido.

**Criador: **Evidências indicam para Merlim, também conhecido como o príncipe dos feitiços, mas ainda há dúvidas sobre sua autoria.

**Efeitos: **Ao que se sabe, a Fênix Divina é uma criatura mística cujas raízes aparecem em passagens de diversos cultos e lendas do mundo inteiro e das mais diversas culturas. Segundo a Mitologia esse "pássaro" possui tanto poderes curativos para proteger-se assim como é capaz de fantásticas demonstrações de poder sobre-humano, portanto, espera-se que o patrono conjurado mantenha o mesmo padrão sendo seus poderes baseados na natureza dos elementos do Sol (fogo e luz).

Harry olhou para o livro com uma expressão indignada. Aqueles dados não chegavam nem perto de serem coerentes, desmentiam-se uns aos outros e eram seguidos por observações que invariavelmente diziam que esta ou aquela informação eram na verdade estimativas. Ele jogou o livro sobre a cama, era mais fácil o autor escrever que não sabia nada a respeito do feitiço.

Desesperado, Harry olhou novamente para o livro onde o título Iluminnus Totalus aparecia brilhante e chamativo, era estranho que com tantas palavras a maioria das lacunas estava incompleta. Era como se aquele feitiço fosse uma espécie de lenda, muita informação, diversas probabilidades, mas nenhuma prova.

Era, de uma certa forma, ridículo! Se não há um único ser humano que saiba se o feitiço já fora conjurado ao menos uma vez, não deveriam colocá-lo num livro sério como aquele. Sem falar que tudo, desde sua descrição até a mais ínfima nota de rodapé, tomavam um tom épico.

-Conveniente! - disse o garoto se jogando na cama ao lado do livro.

Era incrível como tudo que mostrava qualquer gral de relação com ele era apresentado como um fato histórico, quase sempre heróico. Aliás, era exatamente assim que ele fora tratado desde que descobrira que era um bruxo. Um príncipe perdido, um rei oculto, um líder desconhecido, um herói que viria a nascer...

Todos esperavam grandes feitos dele, seu nome era pronunciado com respeito e admiração, artigos e livros falavam dele como o jovem que entraria para a história por ter livrado o mundo do terrível Lord das Trevas e evitado uma grande catástrofe.

Era verdade, o Ministério e a Ordem diziam estar tomando todas as providências possíveis e necessárias para uma guerra próxima, e todas as providências tomadas incrivelmente acabavam esbarrando nele. Era como se fosse necessário protegê-lo até que ele, num passe de mágica, descobrisse que tinha poderes formidáveis e os usa-se para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

Harry fechou os olhos imaginando como seria bom estar entre as pessoas comuns, ser um garoto normal (para os padrões bruxos, é claro) por pelo menos um dia, um mísero instante. Abriu os olhos repentinamente e mirou o teto. Um sorriso repentinamente tomou conta de seu rosto. Não. Ele era e sempre foi normal... o problema era que ninguém parecia capaz de aceitar isso.

----------------------------------Enquanto isso no Largo Grimmauld--------------------------

Um velho relógio de parede batia 12:00 horas quando a imponente porta de carvalho foi trancada. À mesa viam-se sentados bruxos e bruxas de todos os tipos, vestindo trajes verde, amarelo, azul e inclusive roxo; pessoas idosas e outras que mau aparentavam ter saído da juventude, roupas feitas da mais nobre seda combinadas com enfeites de cetim brilhosos apareciam junto de trajes velhos e remendados, olhos claros e escuros, rostos enrugados e perfeitos, todos conversando aos cochichos, vez por outra alguém aumentava o tom de voz em uma exclamação de surpresa. Cinco minutos se passaram até que aquele homem de longas barbas prateadas se senta-se para presidir a reunião. Sua expressão era calma, bem diferente da de seus colegas, dando a impressão de que ele sabia a resposta para a questão que todos estavam tentando resolver naquele mesmo instante. Haviam muitos boatos sobre o assunto, mas nada poderia ser considerado fidedigno até fosse dito por Dumbledore.

Mau alcançara sua cadeira fez um sinal para que todos se calassem, o qual fora atendido imediatamente, fazendo com que a sala fosse inundada em um silêncio que o censo comum chamaria de aterrador. Satisfeito, o respeitável homem fez uma breve saudação a todos os presentes e perguntou por alguma falta, o que fora respondido negativamente.

-Ótimo! - exclamou - Então podemos começar, creio que há muito o que discutir, estou certo? - os olhares excitados respondiam por si só, Dumbledore abriu um sorriso - Bem, antes de mais nada quero apresentar a todos nosso mais novo membro, a senhorita Alexandra Potter, acredito que muitos já a conhecem e que não teremos nenhum problema em sua admissão - ele enfatizou a última palavra enquanto a atenção de todos se voltava para uma jovem ruiva, esta pode avistar um aceno amigável de Sirius e um sorriso encorajador de Lupin no meio do conglomerado de bruxos e bruxas, era bom saber que tinha amigos dentro da Ordem, especialmente após identificar o olhar fuzilante de Snape dirigido diretamente à ela.

-Agora gostaria de chamar a atenção de todos para ...

-Sr. Dumbledore - interrompeu Snap - com o devido respeito, seria realmente conveniente para a Ordem permitir que qualquer bruxo ou bruxa entrasse sem que fossem tomados as devidas medidas para proporcionar a total segurança e plena integração da Ordem.

-Severo, em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre a total fidelidade da senhorita Potter e, se você tiver alguma, peço que a esclareça para que a Ordem possa tomar as devidas medidas as quais se referiu; em segundo, gostaria de lembrar que nem um dos demais membros fora submetido a qualquer tipo de teste e duvido muito que se fosse feito um para testar a fidelidade de cada membro da Ordem, uma vez que os verdadeiros laços de fidelidade são formados através da pura convivência e é através da nossa própria experiência que ponderamos que é ou não leal, e todos aqui podem se certificar de que não há uma única pessoa nessa sala a qual eu não conheça bem o bastante a ponto de afirmar que se trate de um indivíduo duvidoso.

O silêncio mais uma vez tomou conta do ambiente, várias cabeças lançaram olhares para Snape esperando uma resposta, mas o homem, agora um pouco abalado, aparentava não ter nenhuma resposta formulada. Com o grande tato que possuía, Dumbledore logo percebeu a tensão no ambiente e, para evitar qualquer tipo de rompimento entre os membros da Ordem, e isso era a última coisa da qual eles precisavam no momento, pronuniou-se para toda a mesa:

-Para eliminar qualquer dúvida a respeito do assunto, eu gostaria de perguntar se alguém nesta sala poderia me dizer qual é a função mais simples e verdadeira da Ordem da Fênix.

Uma voz feminina e fraca disse de algum ponto da mesa com certa incerteza "Proteger o mundo das forças do Lord das Trevas".

-Todos concordam? - indagou Dumbledore.

Os presentes inclinaram a cabeça em uma resposta afirmativa. O velho passou suas mãos ao longo de sua imensa barba prateada com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, logo após abriu um sorriso maroto e disse:

-E poderiam me dizer por que o mundo precisa ser protegido do Lord das Trevas?

Olhares indignados tomaram os rostos de toda a sala, como assim "POR QUE", já não era óbvio, com todo o terror que ele espalhou, todas as mortes que ele causou, o rancor e a discórdia que ele semeou, como depois de tudo isso alguém ainda teria coragem de perguntar por quê?

-Pensem um pouco - o velho riu-se - vocês realmente acreditam que a sua morte faria do mundo um lugar melhor? Quinze anos atrás ele foi derrotado, temporariamente, mas para a grande maioria das pessoas era como se fosse o fim da Era das Trevas que ele iniciou. Agora, pensem comigo, o desaparecimento de Voldemort realmente fez com que se acabasse a guerra - muitos dentre os presentes tremeram ao ouvir aquele nome, mas se conteram pois sabiam o que Dumbledore pensava daquele medo absurdo da simples pronúncia de uma palavra tão simples mas de tanto efeito - Poderíamos até dizer que a guerra física e sangrenta havia chegado ao fim e que apenas agora ressurgia aquele ódio impiedoso, seriam então esses quinze anos uma pequena pausa para que pudéssemos descansar daqueles dias? A resposta para tudo isso é com toda certeza... NÃO! A guerra continuou, tão cruel quanto antes, porém vinha se manifestando de uma forma muito mais discreta, se transformou em uma guerra silenciosa travada no interior de cada um de nós. Consumindo nossas almas pouco a pouco sem que pudéssemos percebê-la, esse é o tipo de guerra a qual a maioria prefere chamar de desconfiança. E creio que seria importante lembrar que a desconfiança é uma inimiga pior do que qualquer maldição, pois é invisível e inatingível, não se trata de um inimigo com quem lutamos, a luta é contra nós mesmos. Assim se sucedeu nestes quinze anos, a guerra terminara, mas aqueles que sucumbiram ao poder das trevas tornaram-se eternos condenados, poderiam não estar presos em Azkaban mas isso não faria diferença, pois o mundo se tornou uma verdadeira Azkaban, aliás Azkaban seria como um pedaço do céu para alguns daqueles que, tendo ou não se juntado aos partidários de Voldemort davam evidências de que tinham alguma pretensão com relação as Artes das Trevas, sejam essas "evidências" bem fundadas ou pura especulação. Essas pessoas se tornaram excluídos do meio comum, podiam andar na rua como qualquer transeunte, porém as pessoas ao seu redor não o tratariam como tal, a falta de confiança de um lado faz com que o outro aja a mesmo modo para se defender, o que apenas confirma as superstições do primeiro, transformando tudo em um grande círculo vicioso. Me digam vocês, que tipo de felicidade pode surgir disso, onde se encaixa a paz que supostamente deveria perdurar após a derrota de Voldemort? Alguém saberia me responder? Eu acho que não. Guerras sempre existiram e não há dúvidas que não desapareceram enquanto o homem não aprender a lidar consigo mesmo. O ser humano é um animal triste, vive solitário dentro de seu pequeno mundo construído a seu modo, não existem duas pessoas iguais por isso um indivíduo não pode compreender o outro, o julgamento que para um se mostre racional para outro não possui o menor valor. A convivência é o único meio de fazer duas pessoas diferentes se entenderem, corrigindo defeitos de ambas as partes, defeitos que nem se imaginavam que existiam e só os percebemos quando um belo dia nos olhamos no espelho e vemos um alguém estranho a nossa frente, alguém que não conhecemos mas que sabemos sermos nós mesmos. Por isso mesmo, se desejarmos paz a única maneira de consegui-la é fazer aqueles que são diferentes de nós desejarem-na também. Agora, uma última consideração, se esperam fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor, terão que mudá-lo, e o primeiro passo para mudar o mundo é mudar a si mesmo - Dumbledore olhou para cada rosto como se procurasse algum sinal de dúvida entre os membros da Ordem, depois disse em tom satisfeito - Podemos continuar?

A resposta foi afirmativa, Dumbledore colocou sobre a mesa um pedaço de pergaminho que aparentava ter muita idade, passou os olhos rapidamente sobre o pedaço de papel e deu um longo suspiro. Em seguida disse para todos à mesa:

-Como alguns já devem estar sabendo, depois do repentino aparecimento de Voldemort e de seus comensais na Ministério da Magia foram tomadas providências sobre qualquer atividade suspeita envolvendo as Artes das Trevas, e entre elas estavam a inspeção das residências de antigos comensais. Isso em especial revelou muitas coisas, a grande maioria chocante... Mas, é claro, nada revolucionário, já suspeitávamos havia muito tempo da existência de certos - ele fez uma pausa enquanto procurava as palavras certas - ítens cujo propósito e natureza chamaríamos de duvidosos - vários dos membros trocaram olhares, aparentemente todos tinham uma idéia da espécie de ítens que foram encontrados - De qualquer forma, quando revistada, a residência do senhor Lúcio Malfoy trouxe muitos pequenos segredos a luz, entre os diversos "documentos" que expunham esses segredos, encontrei algo que realmente se mostrou merecedor de atenção.

O homem de longas barbas prateadas indicou o velho pergaminho sobre a mesa que não tardou em obter a atenção de todos os membros da Ordem. Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e elevou-o à altura dos olhos, em seguida pronunciou-se.

-Isto seria considerado por qualquer jornalista sensacionalista como uma mina de ouro, portanto peço a todos que tudo o que for dito aqui deve ser mantido, pelo menos por enquanto, em absoluto sigilo tanto para a imprensa e o público em geral quanto para o próprio Ministério.

Vozes excitadas inundaram o salão como fogo de rastilho, finalmente havia chegado à hora de discutir a veracidade dos boatos aos quais todos comentavam. Dumbledore fez um gesto pedindo silêncio, logo todo o salão se acalmou. Ele enfim prosseguiu:

-Esse pergaminho foi datado como sido escrito 10 anos atrás e não mais que isso, trata-se de mais uma dentre as diversas cartas de prisioneiros feitos pelos comensais foi encontrada a um canto de uma cela no porão da residência do já citado Sr. Malfoy, junto de alguns objetos pessoais - Dumbledore pôs sobre a mesa uma pequena caixa de madeira lacrada com um feitiço - mas falaremos disso depois - completou ao ver o crescente interesse que a caixa causara - Como estava dizendo, a carta provavelmente foi escrita com carvão, em geral usado para aquecer a fornalha ali presente, evitando que prisioneiros de valor morressem durante um inverno rigoroso. Não haviam prisioneiros ou corpos em lugar nenhum do porão, muito menos no resto da casa, também não foram encontradas evidências de que tenham sido enterrados. A última opção que nos restou fora que o autor da carta tenha sido levado do local, entando vivo ou morto - uma pequena pausa foi necessária para que todos absorvessem as informações que eram passadas - O conteúdo da carta em si não diz muita coisa, mas é uma boa fonte para averiguar que tipo de esconderijo era usado pelos comensais para seus prisioneiros, o que nos dá uma pequena pista sobre onde procurar por outras sedes do poder das trevas. Bem, é melhor que leiam por si mesmos.

Dumbledore fez um movimento com a varinha e pergaminhos idênticos ao que segurava surgiram para cada pessoa presente, nele dizia em uma letra tremida e borrado em muitos pontos impedindo um pedaço da leitura:

"...noite. Sempre acendem o fogo nesse horário, um elfo doméstico se encarrega disso, anda terrivelmente mau (...) e suas mãos estão quase sempre algemadas, vez por outra são presos às algemas pequenos pesos, provavelmente para castigá-lo, temos ganho sua simpatia desde o incidente da semana passada.

Éster, aquele serviçal que foi feito vigia não nos tem deixado em paz, deveria cuidar de todas as celas, mas dá preferência a nossa, mesmo quando há alguma tentativa de fuga vinda do outro lado, não esquece, nem ao menos um mísere instante dá nossa presença, voltando-se sempre para nós no meio da confusão, talvez pense que (...) provavelmente algo ocorreu lá fora que possa levá-los até nós, é bom sonhar que eles nos encontraram e voltaremos a ser livres, é um sonho do qual já quase desisti, mas pelo menos é algo com o que sonhar. (...) ele novamente, é claro, deve ser terça, é o dia em que ele geralmente vem para ver os prisioneiros, pelo menos era assim até antes de perder a contagem dos dias.

(...) me pergunto porque ainda não nos mataram, talvez precisem de nós mas se já conseguiram o que queriam, podiam acabar com isso de uma vez. Parece que alguma coisa não saiu conforme o planejado, mas só nos resta esperar, ontem mesmo (...) agido estranhamente, não sei dizer o porquê, mas estão. Provavelmente nos levarão daqui o quanto antes, não ouso perguntar para onde, só posso esperar que seja um lugar melhor."

-Está um pouco confuso, mas pelo que se pode deduzir seja lá quem escreveu isso pode estar ainda vivo e, ao que parece, com mais alguém - falou a voz da professora Mcgonagal após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-A mesma possibilidade passou por minha cabeça mo instante que li esse texto - concluiu Dumbledore - por isso mesmo que pretendo convocar alguns dos membros da Ordem para uma pesquisa investigativa - todos olharam para Dumbledore perguntando-se o que ele queria dizer - através dos dados desta carta podemos tentar encontrar o autor.

Alexandra olhou para a carta pensativa, parecia loucura, procurar por alguém que nem ao menos sabiam quem tendo pistas tão vagas, muitas lacunas ainda estão em branco mas talvez poderíam ser preenchidas se encontrados alguns dos personagens da carta, como o elfo doméstico e o serviçal Éster. Isso tornaria tudo muito mais simples. A garota então se levantou e disse se dirigindo a Dumbledore mas alto o bastante para todos ouvirem:

-Sr. Dumbledore, gostaria de me encarregar do caso.

-Fico muito satisfeito Alex Apelido dado à Alexandra quando estava no 3º ano em Hogwarts - disse Dumbledore oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

-Creio que vai precisar de ajuda! - disse Lupin enquanto se levantava, oferecendo assim seu apoio.

-Obrigada Remus! - Alex respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Acho que não posso deixar dois imcompetentes como vocês andarem sozinhos por aí, não é? - até mesmo Snap riu enquanto Sirius deixava bem claro que estava se jntando ao grupo.

-Perfeito! - disse Dumbledore com um largo sorriso - Me sinto maravilhado de ver tanta boa vontade, especialmente vinda de vocês. Mas, esperem, há mais uma coisa que preciso mostra-lhes, sei que isso pode ser chocante - Dumbledore olhou os três amigos receoso - mas espero que possa servir de estímulo para que façam tudo o que for preciso.

O homem de longas barbas prateadas empunhou a varinha, mirando a pequena caixa a sua frente, ouviu-se um estalo e a caixa se abriu revelando seu conteúdo e provocando admiração e espanto em todos os presentes quando viram que, dentro dela, repousavam num macio pano vermelho as varinhas de Lílian e Thiago.


	4. Por onde começar

Nesse capítulo não aconteceu muita coisa, digamos que eu estava com pouca inspiração para escrever e eu não queria atrasar mais o capítulo nem queria que a parte seguinte da história não ficasse do jeito que eu pretendia. Digamos que vão ter que esperar até que eu tenha inspiração o bastante para postar um novo capítulo, o que ficaria muito mais fácil se alguém me manda-se REVIWS!****

**Capítulo 4: Por onde começar**

Demorou muito para que alguém falasse, por alguns minutos nenhum som fora produzido. Os objetos em toda a sua simplicidade não diriam mais a todos se fossem pessoas, afinal, sua presença trazia de volta aquele tão amável casal, a situação poderia ser descrita como se a Thiago e Lílian tivessem voltado do mundo dos mortos.

Alex, que tinha se levantado, sentiu uma repentina fraqueza nas pernas e viu-se forçada a sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira com uma expressão chocada e perturbada. Não havia o que dizer... na verdade havia, havia muito o que falar sobre a possibilidade de seu mais querido primo (único por sinal) estar vivo, esperando que alguém venha para tirá-los de onde quer que estejam e dizer-lhes que tudo estava bem e que sua vida poderia continuar como sempre. A jovem fitou as duas varinhas por mais um instante enquanto revia suas motivações, depois se levantou e, sem levantar os olhos, disse dirigindo-se a Dumbledore usando um tom baixo e triste, como que se estivesse a fazer uma sentença:

-Ele sabe?

Dumbledore olhou-a incerto, fechou os olhos e se pôs a refletir sobre o que dizer, após alguns poucos minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade soltou um longo suspiro e disse:

-Não, acho que ainda é muito cedo para dizer a ele, dar-lhe falsas esperanças não fará bem algum - a ruiva concordou com a cabeça - Sem falar que seria prematuro afirmar que Lílian e Thiago estão vivos. A carta foi escrita há muito tempo, a letra, já me foi confirmado pertence a Thiago, mas eles podem ter sido mortos nesse meio tempo.

-Não! - a voz saiu com um tom de mágoa - Thiago era muito forte, Lily também. Eles não morreriam facilmente, nunca! - a mulher finalmente levantou a cabeça, agora com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu vou procurá-los, farei tudo o que for preciso... e vou encontrá-los!

O silêncio reinou na sala enquanto todos comtemplavam Alex, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Diferentemente, Dumbledore abriu-lhe um largo sorriso:

-Eu sei disso, Alex. Todos aqui sabem - respondeu num tom sereno - e todos estaram a sua disposição para tudo o que necessitar. Eu acredito que você é a pessoa certa para um caso tão delicado como esse, está livre para agir como bem lhe aprouver, mas há uma única condição, não revele nada o que descobrir para o Ministério - uma rápida pausa se fez a essa exigência - Ele tem usado o Profeta Diário como escudo para que a população não se vire contra ele, passa todos os fatos como algo favorável e dá a impressão de que está de acordo com tudo o que ajudaria na grande missão de proteger a todos da catástrofe. Entre os vários escudos que tem usado, o que se mostrou mais efetivo foi, sem a menor sombra de dúvida Harry, eles tem feito comentários mostrando sua aprovação e total apoio ao garoto que um dia derrotou o Lord das Trevas e que poderá fazê-lo novamente. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Harry se tornou um símbolo de esperança para todo o mundo, e o Ministério tem se aproveitado disso, tratando-o como um garotinho que deve ser protegido enquanto se prepara para derrotar o pior de todos os inimigos, sendo o Ministério esse protetor. Se é que me entende, uma história dessas acabaria por fortalecer a imagem de Harry como o herói trágico de uma história épica e isso é a última coisa da qual ele está precisando no momento.

Todos o olharam com respeito e admiração, enquanto confirmavam que a notícia seria mantida em segredo até segunda ordem. Sendo assim, se deu por encerrada a reunião.

---------------------------------MAIS TARDE NAQUELA MESMA NOITE--------------------------

A busca começaria no dia seguinte, uma vez que podiam estar numa luta contra o tempo, não havia motivo para se demorarem. Alex tinha esses pensamentos em mente quando alcançou a porta de seu quarto, mau tivera tempo de arrumá-lo, ainda haviam roupas para pendurar no armário e muitos dos seus objetos pessoais estavam atirados de qualquer jeito no chão. É, ela nunca foi o que se chamaria de organizada!

Com um suspiro fez seu caminho para dentro do aposento, já estava recolhendo os diversos ítens espalhados desordenadamente por todo o cômodo quando ouviu uma batida na porta, lá fora a sempre gentil voz de Lupin pedia permissão para entrar. Permissão que Alex não tardou em oferecer.

Ao entrar, o bruxo riu-se da bagunça na qual o quarto se encontrava. É, ela não mudara em absolutamente nada. Ele logo se juntou a ela na organização do quarto deixando finalmente o aposento em condições de uso. Com um sorriso de agradecimento Alex perguntou:

-O que acha de uma xícara de chá antes de dormir?

-Seria uma excelente idéia.

Os dois se dirigiram até a cozinha, o chá de Alex sempre foi delicioso, enquanto bebiam, Lupin teve a oportunidade para discutir o assunto o qual merecia uma grande urgência.

-Então, como pretende começar nossa busca?

A mulher olhou-o de forma fazia, pelo jeito ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Ficou a refletir por alguns minutos, tirou o papel que Dumbledore lhe entregara contendo a mensagem de Thiago, passou seus olhos sobre ele e disse para Remus:

-Talvez pelas pessoas que foram citadas por Thiago, aqui diz que eles conquistaram a simpatia de um elfo doméstico e que seu carcereiro chamava-se Éster. Talvez devessemos procurar por eles.

-Isso não vai ser fácil. Não esqueça que a carta tem uns dez anos, não há garantias que qualquer um dos dois tenha permanecido sob as ordens de Lúcio por todo esse tempo.

-Para que você acha que serve o Ministério? Se alguém chamado Éster algum dia já trabalhou para Malfoy com toda certeza eles teram isso tudo documentado e arquivado.

-Eu não estou tão seguro disso. Malfoy sempre teve muitos serviçais clandestinos, isso já foi provado na reviravolta que deram na casa dele, sem falar que não temos certeza de que usa o mesmo nome ou se ainda está na Inglaterra.

-O elfo doméstico então, eles também devem ser registrados e não há nenhum motivo que obrigasse Malfoy a não fazê-lo.

-Nisso você tem toda a razão mas Malfoy tinha dezenas de elfos domésticos, não sabemos por quem procurar, além disso o Ministério vai pedir explicações para qualquer pesquisa que fomos fazer em seus arquivos. Não se esqueça que prometemos a Dumbledore de que manteríamos segredo absoluto sobre o "resgate" dos Potter.

Alex olhou-o com uma expressão vazia, esses pequenos "imprevistos" ainda não tinham lhe ocorrido. Mas isso não poderia servir de obstáculo, se Thiago e Lily estivessem vivos iria encontrá-los, não importa o quão difícil isso seria. Pensou nos dois sozinhos em uma cela imunda e escura, podendo ter sua vida tomada a qualquer momento por Lúcio Malfoy. Não! Eles tinham que estar vivos, já não sabia o que fazer, perdera seu querido primo e sua melhor amiga na mesma noite, sem falar que Dumbledore disse que seria melhor que aqueles malditos Dursleys cuidassem de Harry. Ora, ele era seu sobrinho também, tinha todo o direito de assumir essa responsabilidade.

Depois de pensar em tudo isso, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e deixou que lágrimas lhe escapassem. Lupin não pode se conter ao vê-la desse jeito, se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro gentilmente. Ofereceu a jovem um sorriso doce e disse em tom de consolo:

-Sabe, se existe alguém que conhecia muito bem Thiago, esse alguém sou eu, e posso lhe garantir que nem ele nem Lily morreriam facilmente. Eles eram fortes, muito mais do que qualquer um sonharia em ser e tinham um ao outro, eu sei que eles estão vivos Alex, eles tem que estar.

Alex enxugou as lágrimas e sussurou:

-Obrigada, Remus. Você é mesmo a pessoa mais gentil do mundo.

Lupin não pode impedir a si mesmo de corar ao ouvir isso. Qualquer lugar que fosse todos pensavam isso, ele sempre era a pessoa gentil e bondosa pronto para ajudar a qualquer um. Talvez fosse parte de sua natureza, não sabia ao certo o que fazia com que os que estavam a sua volta o considerassem um protetor que está sempre ao lado, de qualquer forma, já estava acostumado com isso, mas era a primeira vez que Alex o chamava de gentil, nunca pensara que ela o visse dessa forma também.

Pensando nisso não pode evitar um sorriso, entregou-lhe um lenço para enxugar o rosto, o qual ela aceitou com prazer. Depois levantou-se e estava devolvendo-o.

-Pode ficar - disse Remus.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saía da sala.

-Obrigada, Remus.

Lupin baixou seus olhos para a mesa enquanto tentava não ouvir os passos rápidos indo em direção oposta. Isso lhe permitiu comtemplar o pergaminho que Alex esquecera ali a pouco, teria que devolvê-lo mais tarde. Relia a mensagem várias e várias vezes como se tentasse encontrar alguma coisa que ninguém vira antes, olhava-o como se no pergaminho fosse aparecer escrito do nada onde Lílian e Thiago estavam, como se uma mão invisível fosse escrever a informação logo ali. De repente sua mente se iluminou, a resposta para tudo estava bem ali!

Se levantou de um salto e pô-se a correr com o pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Interceptou Alex no meio da escada e lhe disse em poucas palavras o seu plano. Sem se conter abraçou Remus, este se assustou com a reação mas se reconpos e retribuiu o abraço, enquanto ela dizia entre lágrimas:

-Obrigada, Remus... muito obrigada.

---------------------------------------------NO DIA SEGUINTE-------------------------------------------

Alex acordou muito cedo, na verdade, não se pode considerar que ela realmente tenha dormido. Acordou depois de algumas míseras horas de sono pronta para por em prática a idéia que Lupin tivera noite passada, realmente, não sabia o que faria sem ele.

Chegou ao hall esquecendo-se do retrato da mãe de Sirius que estava ali pregado, segundos depois toda a casa misteriosamente despertou. Logo pode ouvir Sirius descendo as escadas correndo enquanto amaldiçoava toda a sua família, ao chegar, forçou as cortinas para poder abafar os gritos estridentes da senhora Black. Quando finalmente conseguiu silenciá-la suspirou aliviado e voltou-se para Alex:

-É, até depois de morta ela dá trabalho! O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Pensei que Lupin já tivesse dito. Ah! Que cabeça a minha já era muito tarde, você provavelmente já estava dormindo.

-Dito o que? - perguntou um curioso Sirius.

-Sobre a carta, Remus e eu estávamos revisando-a ontem à noite para tentar encontrar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Thiago e Lily - Sirius abriu um largo sorriso, a felicidade com que falava tornava evidente que eles haviam descoberto alguma coisa - Depois de analisar todas as possibilidades Remus se lembrou de um elfo doméstico chamado Dobby que, ao que parece, serviu Malfoy por um longo tempo e, por isso, conheceu muito bem a velha mansão. Nesse caso é bem provável que saiba de alguma coisa, ele pode até mesmo ser o elfo doméstico da carta!

O sorriso de Sirius ficou ainda maior. Dobby, é claro! Por que não pensaram nele antes? Era tão óbvio, talvez fosse justamente isso que os impedira de raciocinar, estava fácil e óbvio demais para seu gosto. Refletiu por uns momentos para terminar dizendo:

-Certo, vamos falar com Dumbledore, Dobby trabalha para Hogwarts agora, não vai ser problema falar com ele, especialmente depois do que ele tem sofrido nas mãos dos Malfoys! Alex, eu vou até a lareira da sala de jantar procurar por Dumbledore, enquanto isso chame Remus, tenho certeza de que ele já deve ter acordado depois de toda essa gritaria.

A garota corou, afinal "ela" era o motivo de toda gritaria, mas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e correu para o quarto de Remus. Ao que tudo parecia Sirius concordava com a idéia de procurar Dobby, era a sua melhor chance de descobrir o paradeiro de Thiago e Lílian.

Chegou ao quarto de Lupin rapidamente, bateu na porta mas não recebeu resposta, tentou de novo, e de novo não se ouviu ruído. Um tanto relutante, resolveu entrar, ele provavelmente estava dormindo e teria que acordá-lo. Abriu a porta devagar, podia ouvir o rangido alto que ela fazia, deu uma boa olhada dentro do aposento, mas não havia ninguém à vista. A porta do banheiro estava fechada, Alex podia ouvir o som de água caindo, pelo visto Lupin resolvera tomar um banho, nesse caso só restava esperar, mas não sabia se poderia encontrá-lo de novo, considerando que ele poderia sair da casa dos Black a qualquer momento sem o conhecimento dela ou de Sirius.

Bem, era só bater a porta, avisar que era ela e que eles estariam esperando por ele na sala de jantar, sem problemas. Alex estava de frente para a porta quando esta se abriu repentinamente, havendo um Lupin apenas de toalha do outro lado. Ambos sentiram o rosto corar, ela queria desviar os olhos mas não conseguia sentir o corpo, nenhum dos dois era capaz de falar.

Minutos depois, Alex acordou de seu transe e caiu no chão enquanto tentava recuar. O susto fez Lupin voltar a si e rapidamente fechar a porta do banheiro. A garota jogada no chão se levantou lentamente ainda atordoada, isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos, ela se aproximou da porta e recostou-se nela, sem saber ao certo o que fazer para consertar a situação.

-Me desculpe - ela disse quase que num sussurro mas alto o bastante para que Remus ouvisse - não pensei que você estivesse saindo do banho, eu só vim para avisar que Sirius e eu estaremos seperando você na sala de jantar para falar com Dumbledore sobre Dobby.

-Está certo - disse um constrangido Lupin enquanto pegava suas roupas e entrava no banheiro para se trocar.

Alex achou melhor esperar, enquanto isso deu uma boa olhada no quarto. O fato de estar muito bem arrumado não impressionou a garota, afinal, visitara os marotos muitas vezes durante os sete anos que esteve em Hogwarts e, considerando o senso de organização dos outros, a cama de Lupin era muito fácil de identificar sendo a única que estava sempre arrumada mesmo quando os elfos domésticos não estavam. Era engraçado a forma lembrava daquele dormitório, o canto de cada um tinha as características de seu dono, as camas de Thiago e Sirius eram iguais, a não ser por um pomo de ouro que Thiago guardava cuidadosamente, ou então, quando um dos dois estava doente e passava a noite na enfermaria o lugar ficava estranhamente limpo e arrumado; o canto de Pedro era o mais sem graça, não era organizado como o de Lupin nem tinha a vida dos de Thiago e Sirius, se resumia em um amontoado de travesseiros e cobertores, nada mais.

-Alex, tudo bem?!?! - disse Lupin que se preocupara ao vê-la daquele jeito logo que saiu do banheiro. A frase fez a garota acordar de seus devaneios

-Sim, claro - disse constrangida depois de ter percebido quanto tempo havia ficado parada olhando o nada - Remus, desculpe novamente a intromissão, só tinha vindo para avisar você, não esperava que fosse - ela corou novamente.

Dado o recado, Alex se virou para sair mas acabou por esbarrar num criado-mudo e derrubou um porta-retrato, fazendo com que o vidro se estilhaça-se no chão, ela automaticamente empunhou a varinha e disse um suave _Reparo_, imediatamente o porta-retrato se reistruturou. Alex apanhou-o do chão e virou-o para ver a foto; nesse instante ela pareceu entrar em choque, quando viu uma imagem dos marotos juntos de Lily, dela e de uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, todos sorrindo e acenando alegremente. Com exceção de Thiago que se ocupava em abraçar Lílian e Remus que fazia o mesmo com a garota loira.

Em seu transe, Alex não percebeu o que o retrato escorregava de suas mãos e atingia novamente o chão. O barulho de vidro se quebrando fez ela acordar e olhar a bagunça que tinha feito duas vezes.

-_Reparo_! - disse Remus, em seguida pegou o retrato já inteiro e colocou-o em seu devido lugar. Em seguida dirigiu-se para Alex ainda estática, agachada no chão.

-Está tudo bem - disse preocupado.

-Sim, tudo bem. Me desculpe, não foi de propósito.

-Eu sei que não - respondeu em um tom ameno e abriu mais um de seus sorrisos doces - eu estarei pronto em um minuto, avise Sirius que já vou descer.

Ela fez um aceno de cabeça positivo e saiu do quarto logo depois.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando Lupin se dirigiu ao seu guarda-roupa e começou a se trocar. Não esperava que Alex o surpreendesse desse jeito, seria melhor tomar o cuidado de trocar aquela bendita foto de uma vez. Não que Alex tenha feito tudo intencinalmente, isso não era coisa dela mas ela tinha o péssimo hábito de cometer o mesmo erro mais de uma vez. Ainda se lembrava do tempo em que estudavam em Hogwarts. Alex era do mesmo ano dos marotos e, consequentemente, tinha suas aulas junto deles 

-----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

-Pela milésima vez, não é assim - repetiu o Pr.º Flitwick por aquilo que poderia ser realmente a milésima vez - Vou mostrar de novo, desta vez preste atenção! _Accio_ _almofada_!

No momento seguinte uma das almofadas voava na direção do professor e caía aos seus pés.

-Viu como é simples? Agora tente você.

A garota de cabelos cor de fogo olhou para o amontoado de almofadas que se encontrava do outro lado da sala, então empunhou a varinha, mirou em uma delas que se encontrava no centro de toda a bagunça e falou incerta:

-_A - A - Accio almo -fa - d - das_!

No momento seguinte todas as almofadas que estavam na classe voaram em sua direção, ao perceber o choque inevitável, se protegeu embaixo da mesa (lembrando que a "mesa" se trata de um balcão comprido onde os alunos se posicionam em intervalos regulares) que agora lhe servia de trincheira, impedindo que ela fosse esmagada.

Depois de algum tempo não se ouviu mais o barulho das almofadas assassinas se espatifando para todos os lados, ela então se levantou e qual não foi sua surpresa ao preceber todos na classe aderiram a sua idéia de se entrincheirar atrás da mesa, ou melhor, quase todos, no chão podiam ser vistos o Pr. Flitwick e Rabicho estatelados com um turbilhão de almofadas a sua volta.

Alex sentiu o rosto quente, olhou para os lados procurando o apoio dos seus amigos, mas Sirius e Thiago estavam muito ocupados se matando de rir, atividade a qual a sala inteira realizou poucos segundos depois, até mesmo Lupin foi tomado por um repentino ataque de tosse para esconder o riso por de trás das mãos, Lily estava tão abalada quanto ela própria.

Dois alunos ajudaram o professor se levantar, uma vez de pé ele fez as dezenas de almofadas espalhadas pelo chão se reorganizarem em pilhas a um canto da sala, depois pronunciou:

-Bom, pelo menos foi um progresso - a classe foi tomada por novo ataque de risos - Sr.ª Potter receio que deva usar o feitiço com um pouco mais de calma, afinal ele foi realizado corretamente o que saiu errado e o objeto que deveria ser convocado, mas foi perfeito de qualquer maneira - Alex respirou aliviada, poderia ter levado uma bronca ou sermão ou pior, poderia perder pontos para a Grifinória, isso sim seria um desastre - Acho que por hoje é só, classe dispensada!

O professor mal terminara de proferir as tão esperadas palavras e Thiago já estava indo em direção da prima rindo-se.

-Muito boa, Alex! Nem mesmo eu teria pensado em algo do gênero, podemos usar uma tática assim contra o Ranhoso durante o jantar, só que com pratos. O que acha?

-Muito engaçado - disse fazendo uma careta - eu quase morri e você vem tirar sarro?!?!?!

-Eu nunca faria isso de você! - disse fingindo uma voz inocente.

-E o que está fazendo nesse exato momento?

-Ei! A idéia dos pratos durante o jantar é séria!

-Aaah - respondeu a garota tentando não parecer surpresa, considerando que se tratava de Thiago tudo era possível - Onde estão Sirius e Remus? - disse tentando mudar o assunto do diálogo na esperança de que ele esquecesse a idéia, se bem que o Ranhoso merecia algo do gênero.

-Tentando reanimar o Pedro - respondeu um Thiago não muito preocupado.

-Não deveríamos nos juntar a eles?

-Tem toda a razão, temos que planejar o mais novo plano - disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Alex apenas se aproximou deles enquanto se esforçava para ter pena de Rabicho, se existia alguém dentre os marotos de quem ela não gostava, era ele. O disfarce de preocupação durou até que pode ouvir o garoto gemer baixinho:

-Eu quero a minha mãe!

Essa tinha sido a gota, até que tentou resistir mas não pode evitar o ataque de risos que se seguiu. Ainda não entendia como alguém tão patético entrara na Grifinória, asvezes até pensava de que o Chapéu Seletor se enganara na hora de sorteá-lo. Sirius e Thiago a acompanharam na gozação, pela segunda vez aquele dia Lupin foi tomado por um misterioso ataque de tosse.

Na saída da aula se encontraram com Lily que estava relativamente preocupada com o "incidente" na aula de feitiços, apesar de tentar esconder isso muito bem de Thiago.

-Ei! Está tudo bem com você?

-Estava indo de mal a pior antes de você aparecer - disse Thiago enquanto fingia uma voz meiga.

-Para sua informação, eu estava me referindo à Alex! - respondeu Lily com uma careta.

-Ora Lily, não precisa ser tímida, eu sei que não consegue parar de pensar em mim - replicou um Thiago choroso com os olhos brilhando.

Sabendo que aquela conversa não chegaria a lugar nenhum, resolveu por simplesmente ignorá-lo e falar apenas com Alex.

-Então, está tudo bem com VOCÊ, Alex?

-Ah, eu estou ótima, o Pedro é quem teve problemas com as almofadas voadoras.

-Que bom! Quero dizer, que ninguém se machucou seriamente - disse Lily embaraçada quando percebeu a cara de indignação que Petegrew lhe mandava.

Thiago riu-se da situação e discretamente abraçou a garota por trás, de forma que ela não pudesse reagir.

-Lily... não precisa ficar se explicando para todo mundo. Não tem ninguém em toda a escola que não saiba que a nossa bondosa Lily nunca faria mal a ninguém. Sem falar que Pedro precisaria mesmo de muito talento para se machucar com uma almofada.

Lily podia sentir o rosto quente, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse fazer Thiago a soltar, se bem que não tinha certeza de que queria isso, mas nunca ia admitir uma coisa dessas. Aos poucos conseguiu se controlar e se livrou dos braços de Thiago, deixando o garoto um tanto desapontado.

-Ei, o baile de primavera é hoje a noite, não é?

-Preciso responder? - disse Remus a Thiago.

-Deixe-me ver - Thiago forçava uma expressão pensativa - acho que não - foi a resposta simples mas boba o bastante para tirar Remus do sério, quando queria Thiago realmente conseguia irritar os outros.

Lupin já começara a fazer um discurso sobre o significado da palavra crescer quando uma visita inesperada (para não dizer indesejada) surgiu. Snape apareceu na fim do corredor e avançava devagar na direção do grupo mais adiante, ver as pessoas que mais odiava ali, sem que o tenham percebido era uma oportunidade de ouro, empunhou a varinha e pronunciou bem baixinho:

-_Serppentiales_!

Imediatamente uma cobra surgiu e avançou rapidamente para o grupo. A primeira pessoa a perceber o invasor foi Lílian, que com o susto deu um salto se jogando nos braços do apanhador da Grifinória, este deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto Lupin se encarregava de dar um sumiço na cobra com uma maldição redutora, o que fez da cobra não mais do que uma minhoca.

-Ora! Mas quem foi o desalmado que faz uma coisa dessas com pessoas inocentes e desavisadas - implicou Thiago em tom indignado ao mesmo tempo que apertava seus braços em torno de Lily.

-Preciso responder? - indagou Sirius apontando para a outra extremidade do corredor onde Snape assustado se apressava em dar meia volta e sair correndo.

-Ora, mas eu pego! - disse um raivoso Thiago que com muito esforço deixou Lily e saiu em disparada atrás de Snape. Os outros, concientes do que Thiago era capaz de fazer, decidiram juntar-se a perseguição a Snape e evitar uma possível ida à ala hospitalar.

Ambos, Thiago e Snape, estavam no saguão de entrada quando os alcançaram. O primeiro estava prestes a dar o golpe final com a varinha em punho quando uma força mais poderosa, pelo menos para Thiago, interviu:

-Pare! - a voz doce de Lily era realmente capaz de fazer milagres - Isso já foi longe demais!

-Mas, Lily... - disse um Thiago desapontado, as palavras de Lílian eram verdadeiras ordens para seus ouvidos.

-Sem mas, se vingar de Snape não vai mudar as coisas, e não me chame de Lily! - disse ela acentuando a última sentença.

-Mas você tem que entender que o Ranhoso... - Thiago já tinha abaixado a varinha e dado meia volta para falar com a garota de cabelos acaju.

Tão distraído estava na sua pequena discussão com Lílian que não notou Snape se levantando e muito menos o viu empunhar a varinha, cujo alvo era o próprio Thiago. Estava prestes a dar o golpe quando outra voz se fez soar mais rápido atrás dele:

-_Accio Armadura_!

No instante seguinte uma das armaduras na parede disparou contra a direção de Snape, este acabou caído no chão com um elmo preso a cabeça. O estardalhaço deu fim a calorosa discussão, todos olharam para Snape e, logo atrás dele, uma Alex com a varinha empunhada. Todos se entreolharam por alguns instantes, até que o inconfundível som de passos acordou-os do transe.

-Corram! - Gritaram todos em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigiam a uma passagem secreta atrás do retrato de um velho barão que estava sempre resmungando, depois fizeram seu caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, lá se jogaram sobre as poltronas e tomaram fôlego.

-Essa foi por pouco - disse um Sirius acabado.

-E quem disse que já acabou, ainda não passou por essas cabeças que ele pode nos denunciar!? - comentou um Remus inquisitivo.

-Eu acho essa probabilidade muito pequena, considerando que ele terá que dar uma explicação muito convincente para a cobra que ele mandou contra nós - respondeu Thiago com segurança, conhecia Snape muito bem e sabia que ele não se atreveria a ser o causador da confusão na versão que daria aos professores.

-Bem, pelo menos teremos alguma lembrança de Snape com a cara razoavelmente apresentável - até mesmo Lily riu desse comentário de Sirius e, logo depois, deixaram o ocorrido de lado e conversaram sobre um assunto qualquer.

------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Lupin sorriu perante aquela memória, era mais uma dentre tantas lembranças que se tornavam preciosas à medida que o tempo passava. Era uma época maravilhosa, sem preocupações, não tinha que pensar no amanhã, apenas curtir o momento.

Remus sentiu uma tontura ao pensar no assunto. Curtir o momento sem pensar no amanhã, sim, aquele fora o grande erro deles, se tivesse ao menos percebido naquela época a máscara por detrás de Rabicho. Thiago e Lily estariam ali, conversando com ele sobre qualquer assunto, se não tivesse sido tão fechado para o acontecia a sua volta... Por quê!?!?!? Por que deixavam Pedro andar com eles, nem ao menos eram amigos de verdade, sabiam que ele fazia isso só para aparecer para os outros alunos, para mostrar que não era um João Ninguém no meio de tantos alunos talentosos. Afinal, é exatamente esse o maior medo da maioria dos alunos que estudam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a melhor escola de bruxos do mundo seleciona os melhores dentre todos para ocuparem uma de suas limitadas vagas, em outras palavras, o requisito mínimo para se estudar em Hogwarts era ser especial, algo que tornava um tanto difícil a vida daqueles que eram simplesmente normais.

Remus deu um rápido suspiro e se vestiu, não queria fazer os outros esperarem muito, desceu apressado e encontrou os dois no local combinado. Alex corou a sua chegada antes de dar um tímido bom dia, Sirius fitou-os com olhar pensativo, como que procurando alguma coisa suspeita nos dois. Mas depois desistiu e começou a falar:

-Bom, se já estamos todos aqui, creio que não será mal algum pedirmos para falar com Dobby, não é?

Sirius pôs a cabeça dentro da lareira depois de ter jogado pó de flú nela e ter dito escritório de Dumbledore. Em seguida, resumiu em poucas palavras a idéia de Remus e começou a discutir com Dumbledore sobre como iriam encontrá-lo, afinal para esse assunto era melhor que falassem pessoalmente.

Enquanto Sirius resolvia o assunto que era bem simples por sinal, o único risco era serem pegos por alguém do Ministério que fosse para Hogwarts resolver algum assunto qualquer, fato que tem ocorrido muito frequentemente nos últimos dias.

Ambos ficaram em sentados nas imensas cadeiras feitas da mais nobre madeira que compunham um conjunto de 32 assentos circulando a grande mesa. Observaram Sirius por longos minutos, ouvindo-o murmurar, fazendo vez ou outra algum movimento brusco, riram-se quando ele bateu a cabeça na borda superior da lareira ao mesmo tempo que ilustrava uma interjeição de espanto.

-Pelo jeito nem tudo está saindo como o planejado - disse Alex puxando conversa.

-Nem tanto, se conheço Sirius bem, creio que é do seu feitio fazer tempestade em copo d'água.

-Eu sei, depois de tantos anos de convivência você acaba se familiarizando com os escândalos de Sirius.

-É, velhos hábitos custam a passar. É engraçado como as pessoas podem mudar e mesmo assim continuarem iguais.

-Nem tanto, você sabe, as pessoas mudam devagar e apenas um pouco. Nós é que percebemos isso muito tarde.

Os dois continuaram a conversa com um assunto qualquer até que um fatigado e sujo Sirius se ergueu da lareira com os cabelos desalinhados. Alex e Lupin fitaram-no esperando por uma resposta. Sirius olhou para os dois com a mesma intensidade, sua boca se abriu para falar mas nenhum som foi produzido por um longo tempo, quando finalmente pareceu se recompor, disse simplemente:

-Não.

Tanto Alex quanto Remus ficaram estáticos com o que acabavam de ouvir. Como assim não!? Será que alguma coisa acontecera com Dobby nesse meio tempo? Ou será que simplesmente Dumbledore estava sendo demasiadamente "marcado" pelo Ministério a ponto de não permitir que membros da Ordem entre em contato direto com Hogwarts para atividades não relacionadas a escola a fim de evitar suspeitas? Não, esse não parecia o ousado Alvo Dumbledore que eles conheciam, especialmente se tratando da vida de Thiago e Lílian Potter.

-Mas por que não? - disseram em uníssono os dois.

Sirius olhou para o chão e com um olhar perdido disse em voz baixa:

-Eu perguntei a ele se podíamos falar com Dobby, ele me disse que teríamos que fazê-lo em algum lugar que nenhum membro do Ministério pensaria em ir e que Dobby geralmente freqüente para não levantar suspeitas - ele fez uma pausa, depois prosseguiu com um longo suspiro - Eu disse que não haveria problemas e que tanto eu quanto Remus já conhecíamos o caminho para a cozinha, então Dumbledore disse que nós deveríamos usar o pó-de-flú para ir até a lareira do escritório dele o quanto antes.

-Mas então não há nenhum problema!

-Claro que há!

-E qual é?

-Quando eu perguntei ele disse que os elfos domésticos não servem mais torta de mostarda doce.

Sirius mal acabara de falar e Alex e Remus caíram para trás não podendo acreditar no amigo. Todo aquele suspense para nada, fazer o que? Uma vez Sirius, sempre Sirius.

-Meu caro amigo, o dia em que ouvir alguma coisa sensata vinda de você, vou ficar extremamente preocupado - disse Remus em tom de deboche enquanto Sirius encarava-o abobalhado.

-Bem, vamos indo.

Alex pegou um pouco do pó-de-flú que se encontrava guardado em um pote sobre a lareira, jogou-o ao fogo e disse com a voz clara assim que adentrou as chamas:

-Escritório de Dumbledore!

No intante seguinte ela se viu girando e acabou por cair, sendo acolhida por um homem de barbas muito brancas.

-Fez boa viagem?

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

A mulher de cabelos ruivos se levantou cambaleante com a ajuda do diretor. Sirius e Remus já estavam de pé.

-Boa tarde a todos, então vocês acham que Dobby pode revelar alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro dos Potter?

-Sim, senhor. Dobby estava sempre perto do senhor Malfoy por ser um excelente criado apesar de que não era tão confiável aos olhos dele. De qualquer forma, há uma grande probabilidade de ele saber de algo.

-Sei... - disse Dumbledore pensativo enquanto alisava as longas barbas brancas - mas devo dizer que quando li aquele pergaminho a mesma idéia me veio à cabeça, mas então eu me perguntei, se Dobby sabe de alguma coisa, porque não nos contou até agora?

Fazia sentido, Dobby teria contado prontamente tudo o que estivesse relacionado com os Potter se isso pudesse ajudar, não fazia sentido ocultar tudo.

-Prº Dumbledore, posso arriscar que Dobby até hoje sofre um terrível trauma por parte dos dias em que viveu sobre a ditadura dos Malfoys, seria natural se ele tentasse afastar tudo relacionado aos seu passado.

-Veremos - respondeu Dumbledore inseguro - Sirius, eu creio que você saiba o caminho para a cozinha, fiquem a vontade para perguntar tudo o que quiserem a Dobby, mas tomem cuidade com as palavras que usarem.

Os três saíram em seguida sendo conduzidos por Sirius até um quadro com uma pera peculiar.


	5. Na pista de um elfo doméstico

**Capítulo 5: Na pista de um elfo doméstico**

Na cozinha todos pareciam muito atarefados, pelo menos mais do que o normal. O ano letivo iria começar em breve então era preciso preparar o banquete de abertura com todo o luxo ao qual os alunos de Hogwarts estavam acostumados. Não que fossem mimados, a maioria nem chegava perto disso, mas ninguém podia negar que nenhuma escola favorecia tanto seus alunos, nem Beauxbatons nem Durmstrang dão tantos privilégios para seus alunos, em parte alguma do mundo jovens bruxos são capazes de usar magias tão avançadas como em Hogwarts e em tempo algum uma escola teve autorização do governo para treinar bruxos de modo que se tornem tão superiores aos demais. Sem a menor sombra de dúvida, Hogwarts recebeu um voto de confiança do qual devia se orgulhar.

De qualquer forma, todos pareciam muito atarefados, se via elfos correndo para todos os lados, enquanto tentavam cozinhar pratos que seriam motivo de orgulho para qualquer mestre-cuca, limpar cada grão de poeira do lugar, polir toda a prataria até que se visse seu reflexo nela, entre outras tantas coisas.

Enquanto Sirius se aproveitava da situação para verificar se a comida não estava envenenada, Lupin e Alex procuravam por Dobby. Depois de muito perguntar descobriram que ele fora enviado junto de uma equipe para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória com o objetivo de preparar os dormitórios para a chegada dos alunos.

Ambos concordaram de que não haveria problema se eles fossem até a Torre da Grifinória sem avisar Dumbledore, afinal, o que um membro do Ministério faria lá? Extremamente relutante, Sirius deixou a cozinha tendo provado apenas um quarto do que lá havia e os três se encaminharam para o sétimo andar por passagens que nem o mais insistente explorador poderia encontrar.

Não houve grandes contratempos durante o caminho até a Torre, porém, um pequeno imprevisto surgiu quando já estavam de frente para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Não sabemos a senha!!! - exclamou um desiludido Lupin.

-Meu caro amigo, você tem o dom de perceber o que já é óbvio! - resmungou Sirius - Só me faltava essa, e agora?

-Agora, temos que voltar até o escritório de Dumbledore para perguntar a senha.

-Eu faço isso - se prontificou Sirius.

-Não, é ,melhor deixar comigo, se você for pego no meio do caminho por alguma pessoa ou fantasma indesejado teremos sério problemas.

-Como quiser.

Lupin se afastou do grupo a passos largos e desapareceu numa esquina. Quando já era impossível para ele ouví-los, Sirius falou:

-Então, parece que não há muito o que fazer por enquanto.

Alex não respondeu, continuou a olhar para a esquina em que Lupin desaparecera.

-Ei, Alex! Olááááá... Terra para Alex, responda Alex.

A garota tomou um susto e pulou para trás.

-Seja lá o que aconteceu com você, a partir de agora vou andar sempre com uma câmera. Não posso perder outra oportunidade assim - disse Sirius enquanto gargalhava.

-Ha Ha Ha... muito engraçado - respondeu forçando uma cara zangada.

-Ei! Não precisa ficar brava, eu não vou ficar segurando uma câmara para tudo quanto é canto só para pegar você fazendo alguma coisa mirabolante... se bem que hoje merecia uma data no calendário - Sirius fez uma careta - Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto, como vão indo você e o Remus? - disse com uma cara inocente.

-...

-Mal, pelo que dá pra ver. Ah, qual é Alex, todo mundo sabe que está acontecendo qualquer coisa entre vocês.

-Não é bem isso Sirius. Já faz muito tempo e...

-Eeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-Eu só acho que não vai funcionar, eu não sou exatamente o tipo dele. Veja bem, ele é inteligente, calmo, amigável e sempre acha uma solução para tudo, e não precisa esconder que eu sou a pessoa mais agitada que você já conheceu.

-Não preciso e nem tento, você e Thiago foram feitos da mesma forma, não param nem se fossem acorrentados ao chão.

-Exato viu o que eu digo?

-Fala como se Thiago e Lily fossem parecidos. Nunca ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem?

-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Alex gritou com todas as forças fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo corredor.

No instante seguinte, quando Alex estava prestes a exterminar o último dos Black, Lupin apareceu na mesma esquina na qual havia sumido pouco antes com uma expressão de completo terror.

-O que você pensam que estão fazendo? O ministro Fudge está aqui e deu para ouvir esse berro do outro lado do castelo, será que já passou por essas cabeças que se pegarem Sirius aqui é o fim?

Tanto Alex quanto Sirius empalideceram enquanto processavam a informação, o ministro não tardaria em chegar.

-Dumbledore o está atrasando. Enquanto isso nós entramos na torre e não sairmos até que ele ou a Pr.ª Mcgonagal apareçam para nos dar carta branca. Entenderam? - ambos confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Ótimo! - Lupin virou-se para o quadro da Mulher Gorda - _Misterionsia_!

O buraco na parede se abriu e entraram em completo silêncio. O quadro mal voltara ao seu lugar quando o corredor foi invadido pelo som de passos, do lado de fora era possível identificar duas vozes masculinas, mas nenhum dos presentes era apto para descobrir seus donos. Como não havia mais nada a fazer, escutaram a conversa rezando para que nenhum dos dois tivesse a senha para a Torre.

-Viu alguma coisa?

-Não, nem sinal.

-Isso só pode ser mais um truque de Dumbledore, provavelmente já suspeitava de que estávamos procurando.

-Fale baixo, quer que nos descubram? Nesse lugar as paredes tem ouvidos, sabia? Vamos, acho que tinha visto alguma coisa no 3º andar antes dessa gritaria.

Os três esperaram até que o som de passos desaparecesse, depois se entreolharam, quem eram essas pessoas e o que estavam procurando?

-Então? - disse Sirius incerto.

-Então o quê? -disse uma voz fininha.

Todos se viraram para se deparar com um elfo doméstico com uma expressão não muito agradável. Ele usava um uniforme branco com detalhes em amarelo, um distintivo dourado com um grande CM reluzia preso a sua blusa.

-Ora, o que alguém faz aqui a esta hora? Não vem que estamos ocupados? - continuou em tom enfurecido.

-Nos desculpe, não era a nossa intenção atrapalhar - disse Lupin tentando concertar a situação - Precisamos falar com um elfo doméstico que atende pelo nome de Dobby, nos disseram que estava trabalhando aqui.

-Oh, me perdoem, achei que eram mais agentes do Ministério xeretando nosso trabalho - a expressão do elfo amenizou-se até se tornar agradável - Eu sou Bonu, Chefe da Manutenção de toda Hogwarts, qualquer problema é só me chamarem - Bonu estendeu o indicador para uma das escadas - Dobby está no dormitório dos alunos do quarto ano, é a quinta porta, há uma placa indicando em caso de dúvida, batam na porta duas vezes e esperem que a abram.

-Muito obrigado - agradeceu Lupin antes de subir a escadaria até encontrar uma porta onde se lia "Dormitório dos Alunos do Quarto Ano", assim como disse Bonu. Lupin bateu na porta três vezes com um nó nos dedos e esperou até que uma figura já bem conhecida aparecesse.

-Dobby, a quanto tempo!- cumprimentou Remus com um grande sorriso.

-Muito bom dia Pr.º Lupin - Dobby fez uma reverência ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha, depois desviou o olhar para os companheiros de Lupin - Quem seriam?

-Ah! Estes são Sirius Black e Alexandra Potter.

-POTTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Sim, ela é prima de Thiago e tia e madrinha de Harry.

-É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Alexandra - disse Dobby enquanto fazia uma enorme reverência.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo também Dobby, pode me chamar de Alex.

-Como desejar senhorita Alex!

-Por que será que tenho a impressão de que ele gostou de você? - todos riram perante o comentário de Sirius.

Depois das apresentações, todos se sentaram nas camas e conversaram sobre qualquer assunto, assim ficaram sabendo que com as frequentes visitas de membros do Ministério Dumbledore decidiu que os elfos domésticos deveriam estar mais organizados para não deixarem nada escapar, especialmente considerando que muitos dos visitantes trazem um ou dois criados que acabam se misturando entre os empregados da escola com o intuito de conseguir alguma informação para seu mestre.

Para resolver esse problema, o diretor criou um uniforme para os elfos domésticos e os dividiu por tarefas nomeando um chefe para cada departamento, Bonu era o Chefe de Manutenção e estava vasculhando os dormitórios com sua equipe para consertar qualquer problema que encontrassem e também para uma revisão antes das aulas. Dobby mostrou com orgulho o distintivo de prata com um grande M, identificando a equipe da qual fazia parte. Os outros departamentos eram Limpeza, Refeições, Jardinagem e Trato de Criaturas, cada qual tinha seu próprio uniforme e um chefe que organizava o grupo. Limpeza usava roupa azul-marinha e o chefe era Wese, o uniforme de Refeições era rosa e sua comandante era Winky (que se recuperou de toda a depressão quando a confiaram para o cargo e agora era muito respeitada pelos colegas), Jardinagem se vestia de verde e estava sob as ordens de Mia e Trato usava amarelo com as orientações de Tori.

Dobby conversava animadamente enquanto procurava por qualquer coisa nas camas que poderia fazê-las cair. Depois de uma análise completa do cômodo, ele pegou pena e pergaminho e escreveu em poucas linhas um relatório para Bonu. Terminado o trabalho deu um longo suspiro e perguntou:

-Há alguma coisa em que Dobby pode ser útil para os senhores e a senhorita?

-Bem, Dobby, na verdade há uma coisa...

O elfo ficou a escutar em silêncio a voz incerta de Lupin.

-Nós precisamos muito da sua ajuda. Deve ser duro para você, mas nos ajudaria muito se pudesse nos contar sobre certas coisas que poderia ter observado durante seu tempo com os Malfoy.

Dobby ficou repentinamente estático, levantou-se de sopetão e começou a tremer só de ouvir aquele nome. Sirius se aproximou de Dobby e ajudou-o a sentar-se, se ele desmaiasse seria melhor que não fosse no chão. Talvez a pergunta devesse ter esperado mais um pouco, mas não tinha outro jeito, era agora ou nunca. Percebendo a tensão da situação, Alex ajudou Sirius a amparar o pobre Dobby e falou com ele em um tom muito doce.

-Dobby, eu sei que é difícil para você. Eu nem tento imaginar o que é servir os Malfoy por tantos anos e não receber nem ao menos um sinal de gratidão, por mais mísero que fosse. Nunca consegui ficar mais de dois minutos no mesmo cômodo que Lúcio sem levantar a voz para criticá-lo por isso ou aquilo. Ainda posso me lembrar de todas as vezes que me declarei contra seus planos, todas as vezes que interferi em seus assuntos, todos os que defendi dele. E sabe do que isso tudo adiantou? Pode-se dizer que muito, pode-se dizer que nem tanto, menos de um décimo das pessoas com quem conversei sobre o assunto me deram atenção, mas esse um décimo poderá convencer outro um décimo, que convencerá outro e assim a corrente atinge a todos. E mesmo se não alcance os dez décimos não terá sido um esforço em vão, podem ser um ou sessenta, desde que haja pelo menos um que se torne diferente, um que mude, vale a pena a dor de cabeça. Então por favor Dobby, mostre para mim que você mudou também, me mostre que não vai ficar com medo dos Malfoy, eles já estão sendo investigados pelo Ministério e não há nada que possam fazer sem que haja suspeitas. Tudo depende de você Dobby, pense bem.

O elfo enxugou as lágrimas, e ainda trêmulo disse com voz fraca:

-Está bem, Dobby vai ajudar.

Alex abriu um sorriso.

-Muito obrigada, Dobby. Não faz idéia de o quanto isso é importante para nós.

-Como Dobby pode ajudar?

-Nós precisamos que nos fale sobre os prisioneiros de Lúcio. Haviam celas na mansão, não haviam?

-Sim, muitas celas, muitas pessoas dentro delas.

-Você se lembra de quem eram as pessoas nas celas?

-Dobby não lembra porque Dobby nunca as viu. Dobby não descia lá embaixo.

-Mas havia um elfo que cuidava do lugar e levava as refeições.

-Quem levava a comida era Sneff, Sneff sempre ia lá embaixo, antigo amo castigava muito Sneff quando ele demorava.

-Como era Sneff?

-Sneff era MUITO organizado, sempre fazia tudo no horário, mas o amo não gostava dele, não era muito forte, não aguentava carregar coisas muito pesadas mas consertava tudo em segundos. Sneff sempre foi bom nisso, Dobby aprendeu a consertar coisas com Sneff.

-Você disse que Lúcio não gostava de Sneff só porque ele não era muito forte?

-Não, Sneff era muito útil mas muito bom, tinha pena das pessoas nas celas, amo achava que ele podia soltá-las, então prendia Sneff com correntes.

-O que aconteceu com Sneff? - depois de dizer isso Alex sentiu que estava ficando muito tensa, sem dúvida alguma estava chegando perto de onde queria.

-Sneff foi vendido, para homem muito esquisito, velho curvado com os cabelos untados com óleo.

-Sabe o nome dele?

-Dobby não sabe, mas Dobby ouviu que ele tem uma loja na Travessa do Tranco.

-Travessa do Tranco, muito apropriado. Dobby, só mais uma coisa, você sabe o que aconteceu com as pessoas nas celas?

-A maioria morria em pouco tempo, só sobraram dois, um dia Dobby viu levarem eles embora, Dobby não sabe para onde.

-Você se lembra quem eram?

-Dobby não viu os rostos, estavam cobertos, com capa preta, um homem e uma mulher, Dobby ouviu as vozes.

Lupin, Sirius e Alex sentiram o coração parar repentinamente, ao que tudo indicava, Thiago e Lílian deixaram a casa dos Malfoy ainda com vida.

-Dobby, você sabe há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

-Há seis anos, levaram eles à noite em 31 de julho.

Os três trocaram olhares, seria coincidência que eles tivessem sido levados no dia do aniversário de Harry, bem no ano em que ele entraria para Hogwarts? A resposta mais provável era não, havia alguma coisa por trás disso, tinha que haver.

-Muito obrigada mesmo Dobby! Nós nem sabemos como agradecer, por favor, se conseguir lembrar de mais alguma coisa, nos avise.

-Dobby ajuda sempre que puder.

Os três enfim desceram até a Sala Comunal, onde receberam mais instruções de Bonu sobre como sair sem que ninguém os perceba, o que era um tanto inútil se considerarmos que estava falando com os criadores do Mapa do Maroto, mas em todo caso...

Com algumas idas e vindas por passagens secretas, chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore e falaram sobre as revelações de Dobby e sobre as vozes que ouviram fora da Torre.

-Podemos facilmente descobrir quem eram os intrusos, basta perguntar para os fantasmas se viram alguém no 3º andar depois do pequeno exagero da senhorita Alexandra - Dumbledore deu uma piscadela para Alex, suas bochechas quase que ficaram da mesma cor do seu cabelo só de pensar no pequeno exagero cometido por ela - Quanto a Sneff, seria bom procurarem por algum vendedor que mantivesse contato constante com os Malfoy nos últimos seis anos, no Ministério não vai ser difícil encontrar uma lista dos lojistas da Travessa do Tranco, o difícil será descobrir quem são seus clientes mais usuais e o que geralmente compram, já que esse tipo de informação é confidencial, teremos que nos virar nesse ponto - o diretor fez uma pausa, alisou a imensa barba e disse em seguida - Creio que seria um tanto "escandaloso" se o Sr. Black aparecesse no Ministério e infelizmente não permitem cães lá. Nesse caso acho que Lupin e Alex devem ir sozinhos atrás da lista, enquanto isso, Sirius poderia ir até a Travessa do Tranco e perguntar para os moradores locais se há alguma loja em especial que Lúcio tem o costume de visitar. Sugiro que comecem amanhã, será melhor se descansarem esta noite.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Nesse caso acho que seria melhor se hospedarem em Hogwarts, mesmo nestes tempos de crise, ela continua sendo o lugar mais seguro. Vou mandar preparar seus quartos.

-Dumbledore saiu da sala e voltou alguns minutos depois com um elfo doméstico que os guiou até seus aposentos.

------------------------------------------NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE----------------------------------------

Alex acordou com excelente humor aquela manhã, fazia muito tempo que não visitava aquela escola que sempre considerou como seu segundo lar. Aquele lugar em que tinha morado por sete anos de sua vida, como sentira falta dele e mesmo assim nunca tentou visitá-lo nem ao menos uma vez em todos esses ano, afinal, apesar daquele ser o lugar onde a maior parte de suas lembranças de infância e adolescência se passaram era também o lugar que fazia reviver tudo o que tinha acontecido para seus amigos durante a Era das Trevas que Voldemort criou. Era difícil olhar o anuário, ver todos aqueles rostos novamente e ter de lembrar o que aconteceu para cada um deles, cada história trágica que acabava com um final infeliz.

Mas já estava na hora de enxugar as lágrimas e ser forte e, talvez, ela pudesse mudar o destino de duas dessas pessoas. Lembrou-se de quando Thiago e Lílian se mudaram para Godric's Hollow, era um tempo em que não havia o que temer, vivam felizes lá, eles e seu filhinho Harry, nada de tormentos na vida do casal. Alex olhou a foto que deixara no porta retrato sobre a cômoda, lá estavam seu primo abraçando Lily que carregava um bebê em seus braços. Pareciam tão felizes, seria muito bom se tudo pudesse voltar a ser dessa forma, ou melhor, tinha que voltar a ser dessa forma e ela faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance enquanto ainda restassem esperanças.

Uma batida na porta fez Alex acordar de seus devaneios.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu Remus, já está pronta? Temos uma hora para tomar café da manhã e partir.

-Eu já estou indo!

Alex abriu a porta para ver o rosto de Lupin com seu sorriso habitual. Desceram até a Salão Principal onde foram servidos café, rosquinhas, frutas e algumas especialidades do lugar. Na mesa se encontravam também Sirius, Hagrid, Mcgonagal, Flitwick, Dumbledore e (para a surpresa de Alex e Remus) Tonks. Conversavam animadamente ao mesmo tempo que reviam mais uma vez os procedimentos a serem tomados caso Sirius seja descoberto na Travessa do Tranco.

-Que bom que chegaram - disse Dumbledore - temos muito o que discutir.

Ambos se sentaram à mesa e cumprimentaram a todos, depois de falarem sobre um tema qualquer por uma boa meia hora, Dumbledore pediu silêncio ao grupo.

-É muito bom ver todos reunidos apesar das circunstâncias. Em nossa atual situação seria melhor se planejássemos tudo com extremo cuidado e dedicássemos esse momento precioso para isso - ele fez uma pequena pausa - Graças a Dobby conseguimos algumas informações preciosas sobre - ele baixou o tom de voz até se este se transformasse em um sussuro - os Potter - ele voltou a elevar a voz - Mas receio que estas informações não são exatamente úteis, uma vez que só reforçaram nossas suspeitas, porém, elas nos levam a outra fonte, esta sim poderia nos dar os dados de que tanto necessitamos. Acho que todos já foram informados das condições em que nos encontramos, o que nos impede de fazer movimentos muito bruscos na frente do Ministério. Por isso, preparei um plano de ação que, espero eu, possa ser seguido sem maiores complicações.

Dumbledore tirou a varinha de um dos bolsos e conjurou uma lousa que se autoescrevia. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar enquanto seu discurso era esquematizado com traços de giz.

-Como eu ia dizendo, montei um plano de ação. Em minhas reflexões examinei atentamente o objetivo a que estamos nos dedicando no momento e os meios que temos para consegui-lo. Ao que parece nossa melhor fonte seria Sneff, mas este foi vendido para um comerciante cuja loja se localiza na Travessa do Tranco, o comprador de Sneff deve ser um homem velho e curvado, além de ter alguma relação com os Malfoy, ou seja, sua loja deve ter sido freqüentada pelos Malfoy há seis anos atrás. Então, estas são as características prováveis do comprador de Sneff, não seria difícil encontrá-lo, mas há um pequeno detalhe, a lista dos fregueses de qualquer loja é estritamente confidencial, e esta não deve ser uma exceção. Nesse caso, nossa única opção é entrar no Ministério por um motivo qualquer, distrair os responsáveis pelo controle de lojas de artigos mágicos e fazer uma cópia da lista, creio que Alex e Remus podem fazer isso sozinhos sem maiores problemas, mas como não há garantia de sucesso Sirius em sua forma de cão e Tonks deverão ir até a Travessa do Tranco para fazer um reconhecimento do local e, se possível, descobrir a localidade da loja. Depois de encontramos a loja, teremos que convencer o dono a nos deixar falar com Sneff, isso se o elfo ainda estiver em sua posse, nesse caso teremos que descobrir o que aconteceu para ele, mas isso será decidido mais tarde. Tudo bem até aqui? - a pergunta foi respondida por um aceno positivo vindo da mesa - Certo, então, quanto a desculpa para Alex e Remus irem ao Ministério será uma mensagem muito importante que deve ser levada pessoalmente ao Ministro Fudge por conter informações que poderiam se tornar extremamente perigosas se caíssem nas mãos erradas.

-Mas que informações daremos a eles? - Mcgonagal perguntou relutante - Também não seria perigoso deixá-los saber sobre os assuntos da Ordem?

-Não colocarei nada realmente relevante, apenas alguns pequenos detalhes que valem muito pouco para nós e são o bastante para impressionar, já que eles não estão a par da situação - ele fez uma pequena pausa para deixar os outros raciocinarem - De qualquer forma, Remus e Alex irão para o Ministério com esse propósito, causarão uma distração qualquer e copiarão a lista. Todos entenderam?

O diretor sorriu ao receber uma resposta afirmativa, sentou-se e fez com que o quadro já completamente cheio de forma quase ininteligível desaparecesse. O café da manhã terminou sem contra-tempos.

Quando o relógio bateu dez horas, todos já estavam prontos para partir. Dumbledore os encontrou no hall de entrada com um envelope na mão, quando todos já estavam presentes, tirou um pergaminho de dentro dele.

-Espero que tenha ficado convincente, é melhor darem uma olhada caso Fudge tenha alguma dúvida.

_Meu prezado amigo e colega, _

_acredito que já tenha percebido o quão desesperadora a segurança de bruxos e trouxas tem se tornado desde o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Portanto seria melhor se lhe informar sobre alguns fatos relevantes dos quais tomei conhecimento a pouco tempo._

_Em primeiro lugar, seria bom apontar que o Você-Sabe-Quem tentará tirar a atenção das autoridades nesse primeiro momento. Ele crê que ainda não possui aliados o bastante para fazer uma aparição pública, espera reconquistar um pouco mais de sua saúde e melhorar sua aparência doentia antes. Como alguns dos grandes generais da História diziam "o poder está na aparência do poder", e ele não é tolo para subestimar essa máxima._

_Essa necessidade de permanecer nas sombras é a oportunidade perfeita para preparar o terreno para o inevitável, por mais longe que vá sua fama teremos mais chances se o encontramos já prevenidos, sem falar que isso nos dá a vantagem de um possível ataque surpresa._

_Em segundo lugar, tome cuidado com seus próprios aliados, se tiver um exército de mil homens, você nada mais tem do que mil possibilidades de ser traído. Tome especial atenção para com os objetivos daqueles que te apóiam e analise suas motivações, quais deles poderiam encontrar maiores chances de sucesso nas fileiras inimigas? Afinal, nem todos vêem em Você-Sabe-Quem um inimigo. Cuidado especial com os dementadores nesse caso, lembre-se de que tudo o que eles desejam é uma alma da qual se alimentarem e não se importam para quem trabalham desde que sejam satisfeitos._

_Em terceiro e último lugar, controle as informações passadas para a imprensa, qualquer desleixe e ficaríamos de mãos atadas. Jornais que não medem as conseqüências do que publicam são uma excelente fonte para quem não o quer bem. Nesse pedaço, devo criticar-lhe pela ecessiva exposição que o determinados jornais, o Profeta Diário em especial, tem dado a Harry Potter. Aquela criança ainda é o principal alvo de Você-Sabe-Quem, e fazê-lo aparecer em todos os cantos definitivamente não é a melhor forma de protegê-lo._

_Por enquanto é tudo o que posso fazer por você, se mais algum fato relevante cair em minhas mãos levarei-o até as suas na primeira oportunidade._

_ Alvo Dumbledore _

Depois de lerem a carta, todos a aprovaram, era um bom motivo para aparecerem repentinamente no Ministério, sem falar que seria uma excelente forma de fazer Fudge acordar, ele tem se preocupado muito com sua imagem e pouco com o que era preciso fazer.

Dumbledore devolveu a carta ao envelope e escreveu com tinta verde fosforescente "Entregue em mão ao Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge", em seguida lacrou-o com o brasão de Hogwarts. Remus a guardou em sua capa, os detalhes finais sobre o plano, como iriam distrair os funcionários do Ministério ou que feitiço usariam para copiar a lista, foram acertados, enfim, tudo estava pronto.

Lupin e Alex iriam aparatar para perto da cabine telefônica que levava ao Ministério, de lá falariam com Fudge e lhe entregariam a carta, tirando qualquer dúvida que ele pudesse ter, no caminho, preparariam uma pequena surpresa para todos.

Sirius e Tonks, por outro lado, iriam para o Beco Diagonal (Sirius como cão e Tonks com mais uma de suas mil aparências), deveriam fingir que estavam vendo as lojas e se deslocariam progressivamente para a ruela que levava a Travessa do Tranco, então, devem procurar por alguma loja cujo dono deva ser um velho curvado e que, de preferência, seu estabelecimento tenha algum tipo de artigo que possa interessar pessoas como Lúcio Malfoy, se bem que lá esse tipo de loja deva ser muitíssimo comum. Por fim, deverão perguntar para os moradores locais de forma pouco suspeita se já viram alguém da família Malfoy por lá, ou pelo menos um criado dela. As pessoas não são muito amigáveis lá, mas também não possuem laços de fidelidade quando se tem a oportunidade de falar mal de alguém. Enquanto andam, farão um mapa, semelhante ao Mapa do Maroto, para poderem rever as possibilidades e descobrir o comprador.

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore e os outros professores estariam em Hogwarts disponíveis em caso de algum problema, e se revesariam para vigiar Harry, que, como disse o diretor, era o alvo mais provável de Voldemort.

Feita a última revisão, todos aparataram, cada um para seu destino. Cinco minutos após os quatro bruxos terem desaparecido, Dumbledore se virou e começou a subir as escadas, parou no décimo degrau, se virou e, olhando para o saguão vazio, disse para o nada:

-Boa sorte.

Ele então virou novamente para continuar seu caminho, mas foi interrompido por um pio estridente. Olhou para trás e, no meio do Saguão de Entrada, se encontrava uma coruja caída no piso frio com a asa machucada. Dumbledore acolheu-a e usou-se de um feitiço de cura, ao se restabelecer a coruja da neve esticou a pata onde haviam um envelope com o selo lacrado, o pergaminho dentro fora escrito com uma letra muito conhecida sua e da qual não poderia se esquecer, afinal, Harry era a pessoa que mais admirara em toda a sua vida e, pelo tamanho do texto que escrevera, deveria ter muito a lhe dizer. Grudado a carta, estava um bilhete com uma letra ainda mais conhecida, que dizia apenas:

_A sorte está lançada, e desta vez, não está do seu lado!_


	6. O desaparecimento do Menino Que Sobreviv...

**Nota da autora:** Me desculpem por não ter atualizado faz um longo tempo, eu tive muitas coisas pra fazer nesse meio tempo e meu computador não está funcionando direito. Mas como dizem, antes tarde do que nunca; o capítulo teria ficado melhor mas também, muito grande, sem falar que eu precisava encontrar um meio de fazer outra personagem entrar em cena (não ficou lá grande coisa, mas é melhor do que nada), então, peço perdão a todos os leitores. E queria agradecer aOhpt-Ufie, Luna-br, Alcia Spinet, Sandrinha, Sinistra Negra eSarah-Lupin-Black por terem comentado a minha fic, eu já estava desistindo de escrever, muito obrigada mesmo e por favor, continuem comentando. Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser mil vezes melhor.

**Capítulo 6: O desaparecimento do Menino Que Sobreviveu**

Lupin e Alex já estavam chegando na cabine telefônica quando tiveram o primeiro sinal de que algo fora do normal estava acontecendo. Uma multidão fazia fila em frente a porta da cabine para entrar, sendo que, muitos dos bruxos que lá se encontravam eram membros do Ministério, logo não haveria razão para usarem aquela entrada.

Lupin se aproximou de uma bruxa de meia idade e perguntou gentilmente:

-Com toda licença, por que estão todos usando a cabine e não a entrada para funcionários como seria usual?

-A entrada para funcionários está fechada, alguns bruxos quase a destruíram tentando entrar.

-Mas por que tanto desespero para entrar? Aconteceu alguma coisa importante?

-Estou a três horas nessa fila e ainda não consegui entrar, então não espere que responda. O ministro Fudge enviou corujas para todos os funcionários há alguns minutos ordenando uma reunião de emergência.

-Ele disse qual era o tema da reunião?

-Alguma coisa relacionada com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

-Muito obrigado -disse ele rapidamente deixando a mulher.

Lupin voltou para perto de Alex exageradamente pálido e tenso.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sei exatamente, só descobri que alguma coisa aconteceu com Harry!

A aflição ficou evidente no rosto de Alex, sentiu suas pernas bambas e teve que se apoiar em Lupin para não cair. Trêmula disse com voz fraca:

-Precisamos falar com Dumbledore.

-Sinto lhe informar mas acho que ele já deve estar dentro do Ministério, sempre é o primeiro a saber o que acontece na vida de Harry e, se permitiu que Fudge tomasse esse tipo de atitude é porque seja lá o que aconteceu, foi mesmo sério.

-Mas ele não disse nada quando saímos!

-Também acho estranho, mas a melhor coisa a fazer agora é entrar no Ministério e procurar por Dumbledore ou por Fudge.

-Não sei se percebeu mas nunca vamos entrar se tivermos que esperar essa fila.

-Minha cara Alex, você tem o dom de perceber o que já é óbvio - disse Remus rindo - mas, para nossa sorte, não vamos ter que esperar na fila.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Espere e verá!

Lupin tirou de sua capa um pequeno bloco de anotações, arrancou duas páginas e guardou o resto. Em seguida conjurou uma pena e começou a fazer um desenho.

-Remus - disse Alex sem muita certeza de que deveria interromper - Você pretende nos levar para dentro do Ministério com um papel?!?!?!

-Isso não é um papel comum - respondeu enquanto ria-se da expressão confusa da jovem.

-É o que, então?

-Desculpe, tinha me esquecido que você ainda é novata na Ordem e não está familiarizada com os métodos dela - Lupin estendeu a mão e mostrou-lhe o papel - Desde que Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais invadiram o Ministério, uma mágica foi feita para que não fosse possível aparatar para dentro ou fora dele. Era uma medida de segurança necessária, mas tinha seu revés, sempre que alguém precisa-se entrar imediatamente no Ministério por alguma razão muito importante, como nós por exemplo, estaríamos impossibilitados, especialmente considerando que as lareiras foram desligadas da rede do flú. Para resolver o problema, Fudge autorizou a emissão das chaves precisas, elas são chaves de portal que você pode carregar para qualquer lugar e só serão ativadas quando um código pré-determinado seja executado, no nosso caso é esse desenho - ele apontou para as folhas em sua mão - Uma estrela de seis pontas.

Ele conjurou mais uma pena e entregou-a com um dos desenhos quase acabados.

-Se precisarmos ir para o Ministério em uma emergência basta desenhar uma destas, vou mostrar como se faz.

Em seguida ele terminou o desenho e desapareceu imediatamente. Alex então deu o retoque final na sua própria estrela com a pena conjurada por Lupin. Imediatamente, sentiu um gancho no umbigo e tudo em volta de si começou a girar. Instantes depois sentiu que havia caído no chão frio e alguém a estava ajudando a se levantar.

-Você aprende rápido! - Remus disse rindo.

-Muito engraçado - disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

Enquanto Alex consertava o estrago, Lupin apanhava o bloquinho mais uma vez e dividia-o no meio, depois entregou um dos montes a ruiva.

-Se precisar.

-Obrigada - guardou o bloco nas próprias vestes e deu uma olhada no lugar - Onde estamos?

-No Departamento de Descobertas Mágicas, é menos movimentado, portanto mais seguro, por isso foi escolhido como portal para as chaves precisas.

Dando uma boa olhada no lugar, Alex viu uma porção das maiores aberrações que poderiam existir nesse mundo, e não era à toa, o Departamento de Descobertas Mágicas era o lugar onde todos os feitiços e aparatos mágicos recém-criados eram postos a prova. Então, se tornava alvo de todos os bruxos que esperavam se tornar um Merlim dos tempos modernos.

Diferente dos outros Departamentos, não haviam paredes separando as salas, aliás, não haviam salas, apenas balcões onde se encontravam todo tipo de coisa, e isso incluia um jogo de runas que revelava uma mensagem secreta assim que determinada palavra fosse dita, uma caixa de maquiagem que mudava de cor conforme o humor da pessoa que a estivesse usando e uma caixa com as bolas do Quadribol só que com um novo formato mais anatômico para que os jogadores pudessem agarrá-las com mais facilidade.

As poucas pessoas que estavam ali, ou estavam de saída ou se preparando para isso. Um aviso que cobria todo um grande mural dizia em letras vermelhas: "Reunião urgente no Departamento dos Ministérios". Lupin e Alex se entreolharam, já sabiam onde encontrar Fudge e, talvez, Dumbledore, ambos estavam se dirigindo para uma porta que aparentava ser a saída quando ouviram um grito a um canto.

-Eu já disse que não podemos atender a ninguém nesse momento, uma reunião importante está prestes a acontecer e, por isso, TODOS os Departamentos estão fechados no momento.

Os dois procuraram a origem da voz e logo viram uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um meio rabo, o azul de seus olhos fazia deles extremamente penetrantes. Ela chegava a ser um pouco pálida, mas suas bochechas naquele momento estavam rosadas de tanto discutir.

-Por favor, será rápido, eu tenho certeza de que se ver isto perceberá o quão útil poderá ser - um bruxo gordinho abanava um pedaço de pergaminho desesperadamente na direção da jovem.

-Coloque nestes termos, já faz meia hora que estamos aqui e eu ainda não vi esse feitiço funcionar, não que duvide que haja uma fórmula para fazer vidro derreter, mas lamento dizer que não foi o senhor que a encontrou, sem falar que, mesmo que tivesse encontrado, ela não teria muita utilidade, então por favor, deixe os seus resultados em cima daquela mesa e depois conversamos.

O homem obedeceu de má vontade e saíu da sala parecendo desapontado e resmungando algum coisa sobre a decadência da ciência da sociedade mágica e a falta de reconhecimento dos grandes talentos de nosso tempos. A loira jogou-se em uma cadeira, o cansaço refletido em seus traços delicados.

-Mais um desses e eu me mato - ela murmurou depois de tomar um pouco de ar e, em seguida levantou-se - De volta ao que interessa, a reunião vai começar em dez minutos.

Lupin a Alex ficaram miraram a jovem estagnados até que ela percebe-se que não era a única no local. Ela os encarou abobada, incapaz de pronunciar palavra, o silêncio foi interrompido por Remus que disse incerto:

-Sara?

-Remus? Alex? São vocês mesmos?

-A não ser que tenha um irmão gêmeo sem saber, acho que sou eu - respondeu Lupin abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Eu não posso acreditar - continuou a garota enquanto corria para junto dos dois e dava um grande abraço em Remus e, depois, outro igualmente grande em Alex - mas onde vocês estiveram esse tempo todo? Pensei que não os veria de novo - o entusiasmo da jovem chamada Sara era evidente.

-Estive ocupado nos últimos tempos, então acabei perdendo contato.

-Eu entendo, essas coisas acontecem, eu também não consegui parar um minuto desde... vocês sabem o que! E você Alex, quando foi que voltou da Alemanha?

-Há pouco mais de duas semanas.

-Ainda não voltou para seu antigo cargo?

-Sim, mas por hora tenho feito mais trabalho de campo. Acho que me desacostumei com o escritório, sem falar que estou pensando em mudar de ramo, o Ministério tem sido insuportável nos últimos tempos.

-Já entendi, toda essa história do retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem tem feito desse lugar um verdadeiro inferno, até nós tivemos que receber treinamento especial e somos supervisionados regularmente. Mas falando de coisas agradáveis, me contem como foi que... - então os três saíram da sala conversando alegremente sobre um assunto qualquer em direção ao Departamento dos Ministérios.

------------------------------------------TRAVESSA DO TRANCO--------------------------------------

-Estatura mediana, loiro, muito pálido...

-Eu já disse, nunca vi ninguém assim - resmungou o homem enquanto se afastava rapidamente praguejando e parecendo assustado.

O cachorro preto ao lado de Tonks suspirou e disse baixinho de modo que apenas ela pudesse ouvir:

-Muito bem Tonks, esta foi a sétima pessoa suspeita que você apavora hoje!

-Já que é tão sabido, porque não tenta?

-Você sabe muito bem que enquanto eu for um foragido de Azkaban isto estará fora de cogitação. Além do mais, você só está complicando as coisas, tá na cara que você é uma agente do Ministério ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ninguém sai por aí procurando por Lúcio Malfoy, muito menos pelos lugares que ele freqüenta.

-O que você pretende que eu faça então? - resmungou Tonks para o cão negro.

-Ser discreta seria um bom começo.

-Está dizendo que eu não sei me disfarçar?

-Isso você faz a toda hora, nem eu me lembro mais da cor do seu cabelo!

-Olha aqui, a aparência não importa! Enquanto eu tiver uma presença marcante todos saberam que sou eu mesmo se fizer uma transformação total.

-Isso não dá pra negar, na Mansão Black ainda tem a marca de quando você bateu na porta quando tinha dez anos.

A garota ficou repentinamente vermelha, não esperava que ainda existisse alguém que se lembrasse desse infeliz acontecimento.

-Até parece, aquelas rachaduras na porta da cozinha apareceram quando sua mãe atirou um elfo doméstico que havia posto sal demais na comida.

-Bela tentativa, mas a marca é no meu antigo quarto.

-Ah! - exclamou a garota pega de surpresa - Mas, então devem estar ali porque a casa já é muito velha, esse tipo de coisa é comum.

-É curioso que meu quarto é o único lugar da casa que tem rachaduras desse tipo, não acha?

-Não é bem assim, elas costumam ser bem discretas que não percebemos até que a casa caia.

-Não venha mudar o discurso mais uma vez!

-Sírius, você devia ter mais respeito, porque...

Os dois continuaram tagarelando até que Sírius percebeu que sem querer acabaram por elevar o tom de voz e chamaram a atenção dos passantes. Desesperado, tentou fazer com que Tonks entendesse o que estava acontecendo e apontou diversas vezes com o focinho para a multidão que se aglomerava.

-Qual é o seu problema, acha que pode me ignorar assim? Quando voltarmos eu prometo que vou... que vou... - a voz da garota foi morrendo à medida que ela percebeu a multidão encarando-os - que vou lhe dar um banho! - disse ela depressa - E não adianta protestar.

Em seguida pegou Sírius e continuou o caminho esbravejando outros castigos que se poderia dar para um cão. Ao chegarem a um beco deserto, a garota puxou Sírius para um canto escuro e disse no ouvido dele:

-Isso fica entre nós, certo?

O cão negro fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, então é melhor eu mudar um pouco, as pessoas vão me estranhar depois deste pequeno acontecimento - mau acabou de dizer isso e os cabelos da jovem encolheram e se alisaram, seu rosto sofreu uma leve achatada e a pele uma leve enegrecida - Perfeito! - disse com animação quando o processo já estava completo.

Depois os dois saíram do beco sem que ninguém percebesse nada de anormal, freqüentadores da Travessa do Tranco deviam estar acostumados com pessoas estranhas aparecendo do nada em becos, se bem que ali eram poucas as coisas e pessoas que poderiam ser definidas com a palavra normal até mesmo para um bruxo.

Os dois continuaram a descer a rua procurando nas vitrines qualquer sinal da existência de um elfo doméstico como Sneff por ali, vez por outra paravam para pedir informações sobre onde podiam encontrar isto ou aquilo, pensando sempre no que uma loja visitada por um Malfoy poderia vender. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiram nomes desde Tiro e Queda, venenos para todas as ocasiões até O Jardim de Plantas Carnívoras da Senhora Tuti, visitaram loja por loja sem muito sucesso enquanto marcavam o caminho em um novo Mapa do Maroto.

Exaustos, sentaram num banco de praça para definir qual seria o próximo passo.

-Que tal voltar um pouco e dar uma olhada nas lojas de novo dizendo que viemos a pedido de Lúcio Malfoy?

Sírius a olhou incrédulo:

-Péssima idéia.

Tonks deu um suspiro desanimada e passou a olhar distraída para os lados, já estava pensando em voltar e perguntar novamente a Dobby por qualquer informação extra que poderia ajudá-los quando um fato chamou sua atenção. Dois homens com vestes pretas e máscaras estavam discutindo aos cochichos de forma que ninguém mais poderia ouvir. Por mais que fosse desligada, não haveria pessoa nesse mundo em sã consciência para não reconhecer um Comensal da Morte. A garota se inclinou na direção de Sírius e discretamente apontou para os dois homens, o cão fez um aceno silencioso com a cabeça e andou até eles discretamente como se estivesse passeando, quando chegou bem próximo pode ouvir algumas palavras do que diziam:

-Harry Potter, tem certeza?

-É claro! O sr. Borgins me contou esta manhã, e eu não duvido da validade da informação, especialmente considerando que quem deve tê-la dado foi Lúcio em uma visita à loja dele.

O outro mascarado baixou o tom de voz, deixando ainda mais difícil para Sírius ouvir.

-Mas então, como? Se não foi ele, quem foi?

-Isto é que é um mistério.

Os dois homens fizeram um sinal um para o outro e aparataram, Sírius voltou correndo contar para Tonks o que tinha ouvido.

-------------------------------DEPARTAMENTO DOS MINISTÉRIOS--------------------------------

Lupin, Alex e Sara finalmente chegaram ao Departamento dos Ministérios que havia recebido uma reforma de emergência para comportar todos os membros que trabalhavam para ele e mais alguns convidados de última hora, além dos bruxos extrangeiros que estavam na Inglaterra a trabalho ou como representantes de seu país dentro do Ministério, por mais incrível que pareça a imprensa não estava presente pois foi barrada logo na entrada por funcionérios do Ministério que disseram que Fudge depois daria a eles uma entravista coletiva para passar a população qualquer informação relevante. Os bruxos que chegaram muito tarde e não conseguiram um lugar acabaram por conjurar cadeiras e as colocaram onde puderam.

Depois de um bom tempo todos já estavam acomodados e Fudge subiu em um pequeno palco um tanto improvisado junto com mais três pessoas. Um bruxo baixo e barrigudo que tinha um longo bigode tão escuro quanto seus cabelos, uma bruxa esquelética que devia ser aparentada a uma múmia de tão velha e um conhecido bruxo com uma longa barba branca que ia até a cintura e óculos meia-lua.

-Eu bem que disse que Dumbledore já devia estar aqui - Remus disse num cochicho para Alex.

Fudge então pediu silêncio para a grande multidão e, em seguida, falou em uma voz alta e decidida:

-Meus caros bruxos e bruxas. Agradeço a todos pela presença - ele fez uma pequena pausa, preparando-se para o que viria em seguida - Como alguns já devem saber houve uma gravíssima ocorrência esta manhã que deve em um ou dois dias estar repercurtindo em todo o mundo dos bruxos - ouviram-se cochichos por um breve momento até que Fudge retomou a palavra - Pois bem, devo dizer que esta manhã, aproximadamente ás sete horas, Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu - Fudge fez mais uma pausa como se fosse dar a sentença de um condenado - desapareceu.

Nesse momento, o caos tomou conta do local, todos aparentavam estar em pânico e com uma boa razão. O desaparecimento do Menino Que Sobreviveu era o mesmo que o apagar de uma última centelha de esperança, a esperança de que todos dependiam para se manterem unidos, para lutarem nesse momento de crise, para acreditarem que a paz retornaria triunfante, que ela nunca iria embora, que uma nova Idade das Trevas não viria a acontecer, que nunca mais teriam que temer a guerra novamente. Em suma, Harry Potter era a última e grande esperança de derrotar Você Sabe Quem.

Por um breve momento, pode-se ver pessoas chorando desesperadas e discussões absurdas sobre quem seria o próximo alvo do Lord das Trevas, alguns idealistas ainda discutiam a possibilidade de invadir o Quartel General dos Comensais da Morte e resgatar Harry sem levar em conta que nem ao menos sabiam onde era o Quartel General deles ou se Harry estava sendo mantido prisioneiro lá, outros combinavam usar o feitiço Fidelius entre si de modo que ambos os fiéis dos segredos ficassem escondidos, os mais pessimistas já haviam improvisado uma folha de papel e começaram a escrever seus próprios testamentos.

Tentando reganhar a palavra naquele tumulto, Fudge gritava várias vezes por silêncio e calma, mas os gritos estéricos dele eram quase inaudíveis no meio da todas as outras vozes. Quando o Ministro já estava sem fôlego e vermelho, Dumbledore deu alguns passos a frente e disse com uma voz forte e, ao mesmo tempo, serena:

-Já chega, a situação já é muito ruim sem uma centena de bruxos especulando sobre o que não sabem.

O grande salão foi atingido por um repentino silêncio, onde todos, agora mais "calmos" esperevam para ver o que o maior bruxo no qual uma pessoa ainda viva já pôs os olhos estava prestes a dizer.

Satisfeito com a atenção, Dumbledore acalmou sua voz e continuou num tom frio e racional que ele reservava para ocasiões como esta:

-Como o nosso Ministro Fudge já anunciou, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, desapareceu esta manhã. Vários agentes foram mandados para o local e aparentemente não há pistas sobre quem realizou o feito e como. O senhor Mirran - Dumbledore fez um aceno para o bruxo de bigode e cabelos escuros - nos dará os detalhes.

Mirran trabalhava já havia muitos anos no Ministério da Segurança Bruxa, que, na íntegra, realiza o mesmo trabalho que uma promotoria trouxa. Fora nomeado ministro há dois anos e agora parecia desejar não ter recebido a honra, afinal, os últimos acontecimentos o colocaram em maus lençóis.

-De acordo com a análise do Ministério da Segurança Bruxa - começou Mirran - ninguém foi visto nas redondezas durante o horário do desaparecimento, que deve ter ocorrido entre meia-noite e duas da manhã, a residência era protegida por feitiços dos quais Você-Sabe-Quem não teria como se desfazer sem que chama-se a atenção.

-Mas então, como Você-Sabe-Quem raptou Harry Potter? - uma bruxa perguntou timidamente.

-Bem, vejamos, eu diria que...

-Na verdade - interrompeu a voz de Dumbledore - ainda não temos certeza absoluta de que isso fora obra de Lord Voldemort.

Todos no salão começaram a fazer suposições, enquanto Fudge tentava reganhar a atenção, Dumbledore aproveitara para vasculhar o salão e logo identificou Lupin e Alex junto de Sara, fez um sinal indicando para eles deixarem o lugar, o que foi entendido perfeitamente pelos três, bem a tempo de um bruxo da platéia ter o bom senso de perguntar:

-Se o Lord das Trevas não raptou Harry Potter, então quem?

-Eu creio que a sra. Humbre, secretária do sr. Mirran poderá nos dar algumas suposições - Dumbledore então dirigiu-se a Fudge - eu realmente sinto muito Ministro Fudge, mas há um problema envolvendo a Ordem o qual tenho que resolver, se me dá licença.

Ele deixou o salão enquanto a velha Humbre tentava acalmar os ânimos dos presentes. Mal saíra do lugar e o trio veio ao seu encontro.

-O que está acontecendo? Eu pensei que tínhamos tudo sobre controle - disse um desesperado Lupin.

-Não se preocupem com isso agora, eu cuido do assunto.

-Mas...

-Sua prioridade é Thiago e Lílian, eu me encarrego de Harry.

-Sabe onde ele está?

-Não, mas sei quem o levou, e se minhas suposições estiverem corretas ele ficará bem por enquanto. Já pegaram a lista?

-Ainda não...

-Que lista? - Sara disse abobada.

-Tudo será explicado depois - disse Dumbledore para a loira - aproveitem a confusão para entrar no Ministério de Controle de Ítens Mágicos, me encontrem em Hogwarts quando terminarem.

Em seguida ele usou uma chave precisa para se transportar. Sara olhou para os dois amigos esperando uma explicação.

-Sara, nós precisamos de sua ajuda - disse Alex - por favor isso é muito importante. Antes dessa reunião acabar, temos que fazer uma cópia das lojas da Travessa do Tranco e de seus fregueses.

-Isso me parece bastante irregular, mas para Dumbledore pedir uma coisa dessas deve ter uma boa razão. Sigam-me.

----------------------------------HOGWARTS----------------------------------------

Quando chegou ao seu escritório, o diretor de Hogwarts se impressionou ao ver Sírius e Tonks esperando por ele. E depois de ficar alguns minutos ouvindo o que tinham a relatar, disse com firmeza:

-Lupin e Alex estarão aqui a qualquer momento, esperemos por eles antes de continuar - depois de um longo suspiro terminou dizendo - parece que a sorte nos sorriu pela primeira vez hoje.


	7. A linhagem real da Fênix

Olá a todos novamente. Me desculpem ter demorado tanto para atualizar a fic, mas esse capítulo me deu bastante trabalho. Por ser uma parte importante da história tive que escrevê-la mais de uma vez e mudar um pouco o roteiro para que ficasse realmente boa. Além disso, queria escrever de forma a dar uma aparência mais humana a Tom Ridler e aproxima-lo um pouco da realidade vivida por Harry. Por fim, gostaria de agradecer a todos os meu leitores pela paciência e espero que estejam gostando da história.Para críticas e sujestões me mandem reviews.

**A linhagem real da fênix**

No Ministério, o trio Alex, Lupin e Sara, andava rapidamente por entre as salas dos diversos Departamentos. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada chegaram a um beco sem saída, Lupin e Alex fitaram a parede e se olharam sem entender. Sara apenas riu e disse:

Algumas coisas mudaram desde que Você-Sabe-Quem invadiu o Ministério. A segurança foi reforçada, especialmente em se tratando de documentos - a loira deu um passo à frente e empurrou certos tijolos no que parecia uma ordem já definida, em seguida dois tijolos que se encontravam no centro recuaram como se alguém os estivesse puxando por trás e um pergaminho surgiu pela pequena fresta.

Alex tirou um pergaminho em branco de sua capa junto com uma pena, puxou a varinha, tocou de leve na pluma e disse um suave _Copieren_ enquanto apontava para o pergaminho. A pluma pulou de pé e começou a copiar de forma que em poucos minutos o trabalho estava feito.

Sara rapidamente devolveu o pergaminho ao pequeno buraco e esse foi preenchido novamente com um tijolo. Enquanto o pergaminho era guardado, a loira refletiu um pouco e indagou desconfiada:

Não me levem a mal, mas copiar documentos confidenciais sem dar satisfação ao Ministério não é o que eu consideraria uma operação legal - dando um leve aceno na direção da cópia nas mãos de Alex completou - o que exatamente vocês pretendem fazer com isso?

Alex e Lupin se entreolharam, passar informações para uma amiga, mesmo em se tratando de alguém de confiança, estava definitivamente fora de questão. Alegar que se trata de um assunto "confidencial" da Ordem também não era uma boa saída, considerando que Sara fazia parte do Ministério. Assim, tomando muito cuidado com as palavras, Lupin explicou:

A Ordem descobriu recentemente algumas informações que poderiam se mostrar imprescindíveis contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Não recebemos nenhuma informação desse tipo, creio eu que o Ministério já dveria ter sido informado a essa altura do campeonato.

Eu sinto dizer isso, mas a verdade é que a maioria dos membros da Ordem, Dumbledore mais que todos, não confia no Ministério para manter isso um segredo - Sara lhe lançou um olhar confuso - Não sei se estou sendo claro, mas na atual situação em que se encontra o mundo dos bruxos Fudge é capaz de se utilizar de qualquer informação positiva para acalmar os ânimos da população... e isso seria uma desgraça para toda a operação.

Sara o estudou por um momento, deu de ombros e terminou por dizer:

Se é assim então, tudo bem. Eu conheço Dumbledore o bastante para saber que ele não tomaria esse tipo de medida se não fosse realmente necessário. Está certo, fim do interrogatório.

Os dois amigos suspiraram de alívio e tiraram das capas suas chaves precisas. Já estavam terminando o desenho quando a voz fina de Sara os interrompeu mais uma vez:

Remus, Alex - os dois desviaram sua atenção para ela - Eu só queria dizer que foi muito bom vê-los de novo, me mandem uma coruja qualquer dia desses.

Os dois acenaram e deram o toque final em suas estrelas.

HOGWARTS

No escritório de Dumbledore, Sírius e Tonks já não podiam mais esperar, e já analisavam a possibilidade de invadir o Ministério e arrancar Alex e Lupin dali quando, enfim, os dois apareceram repentinamente no meio da sala.

Atrasados! - brincou Sírius forçando uma cara de indignação.

Não há com que se preocupar, sua posição nesse ranking já está garantida para os próximos cinquenta anos - terminou Lupin.

Os dois homens foram levados de volta a realidade por Alex e Tonks que cortaram, não sem alguma dificuldade, a discussão. Acalmados os ânimos, Dumbledore tomou a palavra quase que rindo:

Então, conseguiram a lista?

Alex tirou de sua capa um pedaço de pergaminho e o entregou ao diretor. Este o estudou por alguns instantes e então abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

Consideremos esse um dia de muita sorte, meus caros.

Todos sorriram por dentro. Se na atual situação, Dumbledore consideva ter sorte alguma notícia MUITO, mas MUITO boa estava por vir.

Sentem-se todos, tenho muitas coisas a lhes contar...

Tão logo seu pedido foi atendido ele recomeçou:

Há aproximadamente dezesseis anos, pouco antes de Thiago e Lílian decidirem se esconder, eu chamei a ambos para o que considero a conversa mais séria que já tive com alguém...

FLASHBACK

O escritório estava menos iluminado do que de costume, as sombras dos móveis e demais objetos chegavam a ser assustadoras. Até mesmo os traços, em geral gentis, de Dumbledore pareciam ter enegrecido.

O jovem casal entrou no aposento sem fazer um único ruído, ambos olharam para o vulto sentado, a cabeça baixa não permitia a nem mesmo a sensível Lily ver o que ele estava pensando.

Thiago, Lílian, sentem-se.

Ambos obedeceram prontamente. Um momento de silêncio se passou, o qual Lily aproveitou para acomodar melhor o embrulho de cobertores que se encontrava em seu colo, ela abriu um sorriso quase que imperceptível ao ver que Harry continuava dormindo tranqüilamente.

Antes de tudo - começou Dumbledore - me digam, vocês tem alguma idéia do porquê eu os chamei aqui?

Voldemort... - disse Thiago incerto - está atrás de nós.

Atrás de "um" de vocês, na verdade - respondeu fixando seus olhos no bebê que dormia no colo de Lily - Como devem saber, Voldemort já estudou em Hogwarts uma vez, e talvez já devem ter ouvido falar que eu lecionava transfiguração aqui na mesma época - ele levantou o olhar para os dois a sua frente - Tanto eu quanto qualquer outro professor que tenha o tido como aluno devemos ser sinceros e dizer que se tratava de bruxo excepcional, colecionava boas notas e tinha grande respeito pelas regras, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava.

O velho diretor tirou uma chave de sua capa e abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha, de l� tirou uma pasta de aparência muito velha e a passou a Thiago. Dentro, o jovem encontrou a ficha escolar de Tom Ridler e começou a ler os dados em voz alta para Lílian.

_Tom Ridler era filho de uma descendente de Salazar Shyterin e de um trouxa. Eles viviam em Little Hangleton até que o pai descobriu as origens por ele consideradas "satânicas" de sua esposa e os abandonou. A mãe morreu logo depois e Tom passou a morar em um orfanato de trouxas, onde nunca foi capaz de se adaptar graças a seus grandes talentos como bruxo que faziam os demais o verem como uma aberração e impediram que fosse adotado._

_O convite para Hogwarts foi, provavelmente, o que salvou o garoto de cometer suicídio. Ele entrou na escola na condição de aluno especial, durante a cerimônia de abertura foi selecionado para... _- Thiago parou repentinamente e olhou para Dumbledore sem acreditar, o diretor apenas confirmou com a cabeça e disse para que continuasse, o que ele fez dando enfase na palavra que estava por vir - _... foi selecionado para Grifinória e manteve boas notas desde então, entrou para o time de quadribol de sua casa no terceiro ano como apanhador e apresentava uma grande capacidade de comunicação com os demais alunos, o que lhe deu muitos amigos, foi nomeado monitor no quinto ano._

_Tudo pareceu mudar no meio de seu quinto ano, quando repentinamente se entregou a reclusão. Suas notas caíram drasticamente, ele foi expulso da equipe de quadribol após derrubar uma adversária da vassoura, passou a arrumar problemas com vários colegas e professores. Sua estadia na escola só se prolongou por tê-la salvo de um certo monstro que rondava pelos corredores. Se mostrou incapaz de tirar um único NOM ao final de seu quinto ano, além de ter sido extremamente desrespeitoso com os examinadores. Perdeu seu posto de monitor no sexto ano, por abuso de autoridade e descompromisso com o cargo. Foi expulso as vésperas dos NIEMs, ao ser encontrado por Filch à noite, em um dos banheiros, com vários livros da seção reservada, enquanto trabalhava numa poção ilegal._

Thiago repôs a ficha no interior da pasta e a devolveu a Dumbledore, este a guardou na mesma gaveta e se pôs a falar:

História interessante, não? De aluno promissor a caso perdido, é óbvio para qualquer um que algo muito ruim aconteceu com o jovem Tom Marvolo Ridler durante seu quinto - Dumbledore soltou um longo suspiro - e o mais triste é que, de uma certa forma, todos nós fomos culpados. Culpados por não termos dado a devida importância ao caso Ridler, como ficou conhecido, por não termos percebido o que estava acontecendo.

Dumbledore abriu a mesma gaveta e, desta vez, tirou uma foto onde apareceiam um Dumbledore antes de seus cabelos terem esbranquecidos e um jovem que sorria alegremente.

Este - continuou - era Tom antes de tudo começar. Na época, se tratava de um dos poucos mestiços que estudavam em Hogwarts, o que não o impediu de ser o melhor da classe em boa parte das matérias. Por esse e outros motivos, acabei me aproximando do jovem Ridler, digamos que eu pude ver nele a porta de entrada para muitos outros nas mesmas condições. Estimulei Tom a seguir sempre em frente, o convenci que a sua situação no orfanato e no mundo dos trouxas era apenas temporária, que ele poderia ser um dos maiores bruxos de nossa época se tentasse e, cá entre nós, eu estava certo. Até o quinto ano, Tom mostrou grandes talentos na arte da bruxaria e um excelente caráter. Era o aluno do qual eu tinha mais orgulho e posso dizer que estava cheio de espectativas quanto a seu futuro no mundo dos bruxos. Aos poucos me tornei uma espécie de onselheiro e protetor do jovem Ridler, ele sempre me falava de seus problemas e de seus medos, ele sempre confiou em mim - Dumbledore olhou tristemente para o retrato em cima da mesa - e eu, mesmo sem ter percebido na época, não estive lá quando ele mais precisou. É realmente uma pena que eu não tivesse percebido antes que fosse tarde demais.

O diretor lançou um olhar sério e cansado para o casal, demonstrando assim que o que estava por vir não seria fácil para ele.

Eu creio que se recordem o bastante de suas aulas para se lembrar o que é um devorador de almas.

Uma criatura vinda do submundo, um demônio que suga a alma de uma pessoa para se aproveitar de seu corpo - disse Lílian como se estivesse respondendo a pergunta de um professor.

Precisamente, trata-se do mais terrível dos monstros que podem chegar a caminhar por esta terra. Felizmente, a aparição de um é extremamente rara, digamos que a cada cem anos temos que lidar com um deles. São extremamente difíceis de detectar por serem invisíveis ao olho humano, e, graças a sua raridade nesse mundo, nunca imaginamos que a pessoa que esta ao nosso lado foi o alvo de um devorador. Adquirem as habilidades de sua vítima três ou quatro anos após se apossarem do corpo, por isso nos parece que a pessoa perdeu repentinamente todas as suas capacidades assim como sua memória.

Sr. Dumbledore, está dizendo que Voldemort é na verdade...

A infeliz vítima de um devorador de almas? Sim.

Um silêncio mortífero recaiu sobre o aposento, Thiago e Lílian trocaram olhares. Certamente, aquilo tudo estava sendo difícil para Dumbledore, mas então, por que ele estava contando toda a história, e por que para eles?

O diretor se levantou, caminhou até uma estante, puxou um livro que fez com que estante entrasse no chão. Mais uma das inúmeras passagens secretas de toda Hogwarts. Dizendo um leve "sigam-me" se pôs a descer a escadaria que se formou atrás da passagem.

Depois de alguma caminhada no escuro, chegaram em uma sala circular, iluminada pela luz de diversas velas que flutuavam em volta de um objeto pouco mais alto que um homem adulto e coberto por um pano cinzento.

Este - disse Dumbledore enquanto puxava o pano - é o espelho de Ojesed!

O casal se viu diante de um magnífico espelho, onde podiam ver a si mesmos, mas em um mundo sem preocupações, um mundo onde podiam viver seu dia-a-dia como qualquer outra família, um mundo onde não eram perseguidos por Você-Sabe-Quem.

Como já devem ter notado, não se trata de um espelho comum. O espelho de Ojesed mostra somente aquilo que queremos ver, nossos desejos mais profundos, aqueles que nem mesmo nós podemos perceber - ele fez uma pausa - Aqui foi o lugar onde Tom foi atacado, e o lugar onde eu, dois anos depois, percebi isso.

Já deviam ter se passado algumas centenas de anos antes que alguém percebesse que um devorador havia se instalado nessa sala, e quando finalmente o percebemos, ele já tinha escapado.

Estávamos próximos de abril quando o então diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sr. Dippet, havia chamado Tom para discutir alguma coisa relacionada com os fins de semanas em Hogsmead. Eu estava na sala do diretor por um motivo qualquer e decidi mostrar o espelho para o jovem Ridler. Na hora, me pareceu uma boa forma de fazê-lo refletir sobre si mesmo e sobre seu futuro. Quando chegamos a esta câmara, ele ficou estarrecido diante do espelho, quando lhe perguntei o que via, ele me disse que seu pai estava sorrindo para ele, que mostrava orgulho por tê-lo como filho pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Thiago e Lílian ficaram a observá-lo boquiabertos.

Eu me surpreendi também! - completou - O jovem Tom, ao ver a imagem de seu pai, tentou se aproximar do espelho, alcançá-la. Quando finalmente encostou no espelho, suas pupilas dilataram, ele caíu de joelhos e desmaiou logo em seguida. Tom passou uma semana na área hospitalar, depois de se recuperar... bom, digamos que se tornara outra pessoa.

Quando já estava com as malas prontas, aproveitando suas últimas horas dentro da escola, eu o trouxe aqui novamente, o coloquei de frente ao espelho de Ojesed e lhe perguntei o que via - repentinamente, Dumbledore pareceu extremamente cansado e se viu na necessidade de usar a parede como apoio - ele respondeu um "nada" de forma fria e calculista e saiu da sala sem ao menos se despedir. Essas, foram as últimas palavras que trocamos e, naquele dia, eu me vi frente a frente com minha maior derrota.

Professor Dumbledor, eu... sinto mui... - começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio.

Não há mais do que se lamentar, todos já pagamos muito caro por toda essa história. O importante agora não é o que poderíamos ter feito, mas o que ainda podemos fazer - ele se usou de uma pausa para recuperar a compostura e então continuou - Duas semanas atrás, foi feita uma profecia, uma profecia que falava sobre o fim do Lord das Trevas que seria derrotado por um garoto nascido no final do mês de junho - disse enquanto olhava para a criança nos braços de Lílian.

Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Me diga Thiago, você sabe qual a única arma realmente eficaz contra um devorador de almas?

A mudez de Thiago falou por si mesma.

Pois bem, há muito tempo, aquele que agora é denominado o príncipe dos feitiços, o grande mago Merlin, uma vez descobriu que um devorador de almas só pode ser destruído através do sangue de uma fênix. Ao perceber isso, ele ministrou em seu mais querido amigo, o rei Arthur da Inglaterra, um pouco do sangue de uma fênix que estava em sua posse. Dessa forma, ele pode evitar que Morgana, meia irmã do rei, se utiliza-se de um devorador de almas, por ela mesma invocado, para atacar Arthur.O plano se mostrou eficiente, e o devorador, ao tentar consumir a alma do rei, foi queimado pelo poder inigualável da fênix.

Além de derrotar o devorador, Arthur se tornou imune por toda a sua vida, e, aparentemente, o sangue da fênix foi passado para seus descendentes mas, aparentemente, foram muito poucos os que obtiveram a mesma imunidade, ela aparecia apenas a cada cinco ou seis gerações - Dumbledore deu um sorriso de sarcasmo - Para uma praga rara, um remédio ainda mais raro.

Dumbledore olhou Thiago nos olhos e disse em um tom anormalmente sério:

Talvez você já saiba sobre isso, mas... devo dizer que os Potter são, na verdade, os últimos remanescentes da linhagem real da fênix, como ficou conhecida a Casa de Arthur.

O outro homem apenas acenou a cabeça confirmando.

Na minha interpretação da profecia feita pela senhorita Trelawney, Harry deve ter herdado a lendária imunidade de Arthur.

Todos mantiveram-se em silêncio até Dumbledore dizer que já era hora de voltar ao escritório.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Lupin, Alex, Sírius e Tonks estavam boquiabertos, incapazes de acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

**NA:** Para aqueles que são fãs de "O Rei Arthur" eu sinto muito ter modificado tão drasticamente a história, mas eu precisava adaptá-la para poder usá-la de maneira coerente.


	8. Uma fuga imprevista

Oi para todos, e me desculpem mais uma vez por estarsempe atrasada para atualizar a fic.Espero que todos aproveitem a leitura e, se acharem que ela está ficando muito tediosa, me mandem reviws com críticas e sugestões. Queria aproveitar para agradecer a todos que estão lendo esta fic, especialmente Sarah-Lupin-Black, Sinistra Negra, Sandrinha, Alcia Spinet, Luna-br, Ohpt-Ufie, Katherine Sparks e aback, que comentaram essa fic. Muito obrigada mesmo.

**Importante: devido a forma da narrativa e a grande variedade de personagens, não faço a menor idéia de quais os dois personagens que devo escolher como opções para o menu de seleção (barras Character 1 e 2). Baseando-se na história e considerando que Harry, Rony e Hermione vão aparecer com maior freqüência no futuro, por favor, me mandem sugestões do que deveria escolher. Isso facilitaria a vida dos leitores e ajudaria a divulgar a fic.**

**Uma fuga imprevista**

Os quatro colegas não sabiam mais o que pensar sobre o assunto, aliás, era como se tudo o que já tivessem imaginado sobre Voldemort fosse apenas uma espécie de bode expiatório para a verdade, um pano que encobria o grande fato. Sempre haviam visto Voldemort como um bruxo de poderes fenomenais que, um belo dia, resolveu se aproveitar disso para deixar os bruxos de todo mundo a seus pés. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, haviam imaginado que ele poderia ter sido um jovem normal, muito menos um demônio sanguinário.

Após uma boa meia ora de silêncio, Sírius se manifestou:

Mas, Sr. Dumbledore, porque nunca contou isso antes. Digo, se o Ministério tivesse descoberto, eles certamente encontrariam uma forma de combat...

Me diga, Sr. Black - interrompeu-o bruscamente - Que diferença faria se o Ministério descobrisse sobre as "condições especiais" em que se encontra o Sr. Riddle?

Sírius pensou bem e respondeu desanimado:

Nenhuma, eu acho.

Exato, revelar que o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos é na verdade um devorador de almas apenas iria causar pânico, uma vez que não exista nada com o que se possa derrotá-lo.

Mas o senhor disse...

Na época, não havia nenhuma prova definitiva de que Harry tinha de fato a lendária imunidade de Arthur. Seria realmente muita tolice minha expor uma criança dessa maneira.

Mas Harry realmente trazia a herança de Arthur, não é?

De fato, ele herdou muito mais do que isso.

Os quatro se entreolharam, sem entender.

Creio eu que Voldemort, ao ouvir parte da profecia de Trelawney, não imaginou que Harry fosse um descendente de Arthur, provavelmente deve ter concluído que se tratava apenas de um bruxo capaz de alcançar um nível de poder superior ao seu. Então, resolveu usar em Harry o mesmo truque que usou em Tom, devorar a alma e tomar o corpo.

E assim que entrou no corpo de Harry teve a grande surpresa!

Teria sido muita sorte de nossa parte se tudo tivesse ocorrido desse jeito.

Lupin o olhou de forma interrogativa.

Uma peculiaridade pouco conhecida dos devoradores de almas é que eles só são capazes de sugar uma alma se estiverem fora de um corpo. Se quiserem trocar de hospedeiro devem primeiro eliminar a alma que se encontra em seu alvo de forma a torná-lo apenas uma casca vazia, ou seja devem matá-lo. Nessa área, Voldemort já era mais do que experiente, além do mais, qual seria a dificuldade de usar o famoso _Avada Quedavra_ em um garotinho?

Mas se ele não entrou em contato com o sangue de fênix, então como?

Eu andei me perguntando isso nos últimos quinze anos - ele abriu um sorriso maroto e continuou - e, felizmente, Harry teve tempo o suficiente para me dar a resposta antes de sumir repentinamente esta manhã.

Todos o olharam ainda mais confusos. Ao que parecia, Harry também não sabia nada sobre sua origem nobre, muito menos sobre como derrotara Voldemort quando era pequeno.

Como estava dizendo - continuou Dumbledore - hoje de manhã, recebi uma carta de Harry - ele então tirou um envelope da capa - e devemos agradecer por esta carta ter chegado a minhas mãos.

O que diz a carta? - falaram todos em coro.

O diretor deu um pequeno riso antes de responder:

Bem, podemos dizer que, por algum motivo que desconheço, Harry voltou a ter visões relacionadas a Voldemort mas, desta vez, o que ele pode ver eram fatos que aconteceram há muito, muito tempo...

Quer dizer que Harry viu o passado de Voldemort como Tom?

Não, quero dizer que ele se lembrou do que aconteceu na noite em que se tornou o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

ALGUM LUGAR FORA DA INGLATERRA

Harry ainda se sentia tonto quando acordou. Ainda de olhos fechados tentou se lembrar a seqüência de fatos que parecia estar toda embaralhada dentro de sua cabeça. Primeiro, acordara no meio da noite atormentado por mais um sonho, mas esse era diferente dos outros. No sonho via o dia em que Voldemort atacou sua casa, porém numa versão diferente de tudo o que imaginara, nela, seus pais não haviam morrido, tinham sido apenas "raptados" pelo Lord das Trevas e, quando ele tentara matá-lo usando a imperdoável maldição _Avada Quedavra_, algo diferente acontecera, uma fênix dourada apareceu e o quarto se encheu de chamas que consumiram Você-Sabe-Quem por completo, no final do sonho podia ouvir quase que num sussurro uma vozinha lhe falar _"Iluminnus Totalus"_.

Mais tarde na mesma noite decidiu enviar uma carta para Dumbledore contando tudo o que acontecera no sonho, se alguém tinha uma resposta para tudo aquilo, era ele! Mas tão logo despachara Edwiges sentira um vulto se aproximar por trás e alguma coisa o acertar pelas costas, fazendo-o desmaiar.

O jovem abriu os olhos devagar, mas isso não lhe ajudou muito, uma vez que o lugar estava imerso em escuridão total. Pelo tato, podia dizer que estava deitado em uma plataforma macia, algum tipo de amarra o impedia de se levantar e, não importasse o quanto tentasse, as cordas, ou seja lá o que fossem, não cediam.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry pôde ouvir pessoas murmurando, como se estivessem discutindo alguma coisa, mas era impossível entender naquele tom. Os murmúrios foram seguidos pelo som de passos que vinham na direção de Harry.

Quando os passos já estavam muito próximos, o som de uma porta sendo fechada foi ouvido e, em seguida, apenas o silêncio restou.

Harry, que já estava ficando apavorado com a situação, sentiu uma dor lacinante se apoderar de seu braço direito, como se alguém tivesse lhe desferido um golpe de espada. Ele respondeu a agressão com um grito de dor, que foi seguido por vozes falando em uma língua ininteligível.

Alguém estalou os dedos e a sala foi iluminada por algumas dezenas de tochas, o que permitiu que Harry finalmente visse o aposento. Até onde o garoto era capaz de enxergar, ele se assemelhava a um tipo de quarto egípcio, se tratava de uma sala retangular, sustentada por grandes colunas nas quais se viam diversos hieróglifos já desgastados pelo tempo.

Harry ficara a observar a tudo impressionado, ficara estático por vários minutos quando um silvo baixo e agudo chamou sua atenção. Então, para seu desespero, ele finalmente percebeu que o que o prendia a cama onde estava deitado não eram cordas, e sim enormes serpentes douradas com presas afiadas.

O jovem bruxo tentou se esquivar das serpentes para se soltar, mas um homem coberto dos pés a cabeça tirou uma flauta de sua imensa capa e se pôs a tocar. Ao ouvirem a música, as serpentes se prenderam com mais força a cama, quase fazendo Harry sufocar.

O misterioso estranho se voltou para outros que se vestiam iguais a ele e sussurrou alguma coisa, os demais responderam em voz baixa. Logo após, iniciou-se uma conversa em um idioma desconhecido para o jovem sobre a cama, que só podia supor o que diziam.

Depois de aproximadamente meia hora, os homens encapuzados se retiraram da sala. Quando o último estava atravessando a porta, sua capa se enroscou na maçaneta e caiu no chão, deixando a mostra o rosto mais desfigurado que um ser humano poderia imaginar: o crânio parecia levemente amassado, como se alguém o tivesse acertado com um objeto pesado; haviam vários rombos na pele, esta mesma já apodrecendo, deixando ossos e músculos expostos; o rosto era marcado por cicatrizes e havia sido costurado com agulha e linha em alguns pontos; para completar a visual, podia-se ver um cabelo ralo e queimado em certos pedaços da nuca onde este ainda não havia caído.

O jovem entrou em choque de tal forma que nem ao menos percebeu o homem puxar sua capa e trancar a porta, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

HOGWARTS

Todos olhavam para o velho, os olhos cheios de expectativa quanto ao conteúdo da carta. Dumbledore pôs o envelope sobre a mesa e gesticulou para Lupin para que ele lesse. O ex-professor não esperou nem um minuto para fazê-lo. Porém, quando pôs os olhos na carta sua expressão mudou drasticamente, cheio de espanto ele pousou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa enquanto dizia lentamente:

Mas... ela está... em branco...

Todos ficaram a olhar a carta estáticos.

Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando a vi pela primeira vez – o velho puxou sua varinha e conjurou um candelabro – até que, por acaso, eu passei por uma tocha enquanto segurava a carta – o bruxo então mirou para o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa – _Vingardium Leviosa_! – ele flutuou de modo que ficasse contra a vela e, repentinamente, letras e palavras começaram a surgir pouco a pouco, formando, alguns minutos depois, um texto completo. Todos leram silenciosamente.

N/A: não vou escrever o que havia na carta, uma vez que já é óbvio que se trata dos acontecimentos do capítulo 2

Ao final da leitura todos voltaram-se para Dumbledore, esperando que ele complementasse as respostas dadas pela carta. O velho examinou atentamente os olhos ansiosos antes de continuar.

Há alguns anos atrás, foram encontrados, perto das ruínas hoje conhecidas como Stone Range, alguns documentos, aparentemente escritos pelo grande Merlin. Nesses documentos, o príncipe dos feitiços revela que Arthur, além da imunidade aos devoradores de almas, recebeu também outros dons. Ao perceber os efeitos colaterais de sua experiência, o bruxo submeteu seu mais fiel amigo a uma grande série de testes, dessa forma o jovem rei pode desenvolver um leque extremamente variado de feitiços... o Illuminnus Totalus entre eles.

Esse feitiço é, na verdade, a invocação de um patrono, um patrono com a forma da Fênix, capaz de atacar não apenas dementadores, mas todas as formas nas quais as trevas se materializam. Um pássaro sagrado que emana a luz de um Sol, traz consigo o segredo da própria existência. Arde e queima na hora da morte com todo o seu esplendor áureo, renasce das cinzas ainda mais belo, a única criatura pertencente a esse mundo que realmente sabe o que é ser imortal!

O diretor parou momentaneamente, deu um suspiro longo antes de continuar em um tom distante.

Uma coisa que poucos sabem, é que Lílian e Thiago não deixaram de lado seus deveres em relação à Ordem quando Voldemort passou a persegui-los. Eles continuaram trabalhando secretamente a meu pedido. Entre os diversos serviços que prestaram, o mais importante foi, sem dúvida, a pesquisa sobre uma comunidade da qual eu suspeitava ter relações com o Lord das Trevas, uma sociedade completamente fechada para o mundo e que chamava a si mesma de Seita dos Imortais.

O pequeno grupo passou as horas seguintes entre novas e intrigantes revelações. Revelações estas que fariam da busca por Lílian e Thiago ainda mais urgente.

ENQUANTO ISSO

Por mais que tentasse, Harry se via incapaz de se soltar das cobras que o prendiam firmemente. Quando já estava cansado, relaxou o corpo e se pôs a pensar em alguma outra saída. Deu uma boa olhada a sua volta, a cama onde estava se encontrava em uma plataforma alta no centro do quarto, não haviam janelas, a porta parecia destrancada, em um canto pode ver uma pequena escrivaninha e, para sua surpresa, vários de seus pertences estavam sobre ela. Por algum motivo, eles se importaram em trazê-los até lá.

Após analisar todo o aposento, tentou se lembrar da cena que presenciara há alguns momentos: seu braço fora ferido com um punhal, as tochas se acenderam repentinamente, as pessoas encapuzadas, o homem tocando uma flauta, o rosto monstruo...

Tudo se iluminou na mente de Harry. A flauta! O homem controlava as cobras com uma flauta! Harry olhou novamente para a escrivaninha e, para sua sorte, a flauta que Hagrid lhe dera em seu primeiro ano estava lá.

O rapaz olhou para as duas cobras e, utilizando-se de muita concentração, sibilou para elas o que um bom ofidioglota entenderia como _levantem-se_. As duas cobras, porém, não mexeram um único músculo. Ele tentou usar a língua de cobra novamente, desta vez num tom mais forte, dando a impressão de comando.

Uma voz fraca sibilou para ele _obedecer... mestre... apenas..._

Ótimo, Harry pensou. Ao que parecia aquelas cobras não iriam ceder tão facilmente. "Vejamos, o que chamaria a atenção de uma cobra?". O jovem ficou alguns minutos refletindo, mas só chegou a conclusão de que ratos não eram uma boa distração, não tinha certeza de que cobras comiam ratos, e mesmo se comessem, não havia nenhum ali.

Ele continuou a divagar sobre as mais absurdas possibilidades em que uma mente desesperada era capaz de imaginar. Foi acordado de seu transe quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo novamente, mas ninguém entrou na sala. Ao apurar os ouvidos, Harry pode ouvir um som baixo que lembrava, muito vagamente, o barulho de um objeto sendo arrastado.

Ao fazer um exame completo da sala em busco do recém-chegado, o jovem percebeu surpreso que sua flauta havia sumido da mesa, junto com sua única esperança de uma escapatória.

Um silvo ressoou pela sala, chamando a atenção do garoto que finalmente foi capaz de identificar a pessoa que havia entrado na sala, ou melhor, o animal. Erguendo-se em frente a ele, sendo sustentada por seus poderosos músculos e segurando a flauta de Harry entre os dentes, estava a figura de uma jibóia que, de acordo com sua memória, havia ajudado a fugir do zoológico quando, sem ao menos perceber, fez o vidro que a prendia sumir.

A jibóia fez um aceno com a cabeça, ao qual Harry respondeu como se entendesse o que a cobra tinha em mente. Esta se aproximou lentamente até que estivesse a pouco menos de um metro e meio da cama, ergueu-se de forma que parte de seu longo corpo ficasse ereto e atirou a flauta para o alcance do jovem.

No momento em que o velho instrumento deixou a boca, as duas imensas cobras, que facilmente alcançavam uma vez e meia o tamanho da jibóia cada uma, resolveram agir. Ambas se levantaram imperiosas como só as najas sabem fazer e atacaram.

Apesar de sua força extrema, elas não eram pareis para a velocidade de sua presa, que se esquivou com a graça de uma atleta, fazendo com que suas atacantes atingissem apenas o chão duro. Mal tinham se recuperado e um silvo, que se aproximava de um tom zombeteiro, fez com que elas voltassem ao ataque.

Conseguindo o que queria, a jibóia se infiltrou por entre os poucos móveis do lugar que, por serem pequenos e baixos, não permitiam a livre passagem das cabeças avantajadas das najas. Estas esbarravam neles, destruindo-os e ferindo-se ao mesmo tempo.

Quando os poucos obstáculos que restaram não mais lhe garantiam proteção alguma, a jibóia atraiu as adversárias para um canto vazio e habilmente passou a correr por entre as duas de forma a fazê-las se enrolarem uma na outra e, conseqüentemente, se prenderem em um nó duplo.

As duas enormes serpentes se debatiam enquanto tentavam se livrar da engenhosa armadilha e, freqüentemente, utilizavam suas cabeças e caudas para açoitarem uma a outra, como se culpassem a próxima pelo acontecido.

A outra cobra olhava a cena enquanto vislumbrava sua vitória satisfeita. O orgulho pelo feito, porém, fez com que perdesse a precaução e por isso se manteve muito próxima das duas aparentemente derrotadas. Essas, ao perceberem a vantagem que lhes fora dada, deram um bote em conjunto, do qual a jibóia não escaparia nem ao menos se rastejasse na velocidade da luz.

Sem defesas, ela se preparou para receber o golpe derradeiro quando a música de uma flauta ressoou pelo aposento. Ao ouvir o som, as poderosas najas deixaram-se cair ao chão e adormeceram. A jibóia virou-se para a origem do som e lá estava um jovem de uns dezesseis anos com o instrumento musical nas mãos.

Ela então fitou o garoto e lhe direcionou um olhar que, para as cobras, deveria ser o mesmo que um sorriso de gratidão. Em seguida, aproximou-se do local onde ele continuava parado e indicou com o rabo os outros pertences espalhados pelo chão. Gesto que Harry interpretou como sendo um comando para que arrumasse suas coisas, e rápido.

Ele amontoou tudo em sua mochila que, para sua sorte, também ali se encontrava, deixando apenas a varinha junto de si. Terminado o trabalho, fitou novamente a cobra e, pela primeira vez desde que a viu, percebeu que, apesar de sua aparência não ter mudado em nada, seu comprimento havia diminuído consideravelmente, na verdade, ela não media mais que um dos braços do rapaz.

Harry abriu a boca como se fosse fazer um pergunta mas a cobra o deteve falando:

_-Não há tempo para isso! Siga-me!_

_-Pelo menos me diga seu nome e como chegou aqui._

A cobra enviou-lhe um olhar mortificado e triste antes de responder num silvo quase que inaudível:

_-Meu nome é Nadia, estou aqui porque buscava o mesmo de todas os outras, e como as outras paguei o preço, não tão alto talvez, mas paguei e meu único consolo até agora foi ter aprendido a tempo. Foi por ter aprendido que não me deixei levar como as outras, foi por ter aprendido que não perdi meu espírito e alma e foi por ter aprendido que sou grata a minha boa sorte._

_-Ter aprendido? Mas ter aprendido o quê?_

A cobra lhe lançou um olhar incrivelmente penetrante e disse em seguida enfatizando cada palavra:

_-Ter aprendido que aqueles que desejam a imortalidade são os que ainda não sabem viver!_

Dando o diálogo por encerrado, Nadia saiu pela porta seguida pelo jovem, ainda mais confuso e atordoado.


	9. A maldição milenar

**A maldição milenar**

Nadia guiou Harry pelos inúmeros corredores, salas e câmeras que compunham o lugar onde se encontravam. O garoto estava impressionado com a facilidade que a cobra tinha em percorrer aposento após aposento sem se perder ao menos uma vez e despistando vários guardas pelo caminho, considerando que todos eram quase idênticos com exceção de detalhes mínimos que passavam despercebidos pela maioria das pessoas.

Após uma corrida de aproximadamente meia hora, eles chegaram a uma sala oval, cuja única saída era a porta por onde haviam entrado. Confuso, Harry ficou a esperar que Nadia abrisse uma passagem secreta em algum lugar nas paredes ou no piso.

Mas a cobra meramente se locomoveu para o centro do aposento onde havia um tapete vermelho e fez sinal para que ele a seguisse. Quando Harry pisou no tapete, o eco de seus passos mudou, ele soava como se o garoto estivesse pisando em um tronco oco de uma árvore. Ele saiu de cima do tapete e o puxou logo em seguida, revelando um alçapão.

Mais do que depressa ele abriu a pequena "porta", abaixo dela havia uma espécie de esgoto pouco iluminado. A primeira vista, Harry sentiu algum receio de enfrentar a queda que poderia quebrar-lhe um braço ou perna. Mas o som dos passos apressados de guardas o fizeram mudar de idéia, ele deixou Nadia se enrolar em seu braço e pulou alçapão adentro, aterrissando sem maiores problemas.

Nadia abriu a mochila do jovem e entrou nela deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora, para assim não se afogar na água. De lá, dava ao garoto instruções sobre onde deveriam ir. Harry seguia-as na esperança de poder sair daquele lugar.

Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, eles chegaram em um ponto do caminho onde havia uma pequena abertura no teto que dava uma aparência mais iluminada para o lugar, a cobra disse ser melhor eles pararem um pouco para descansar. O garoto olhou-a com uma expressão interrogativa.

_Mas e os guardas que estão atrás de nós!_

_Eles não vão nos seguir por aqui._

_Como você sabe?_

_Eles não suportam o a luz do Sol._

_Por que não?_

_Por causa da maldição..._

Harry se sentou no único lugar seco que encontrou, Nadia saiu de sua mochila e o encarou.

_Que maldição?_ – perguntou.

Os olhos da mini-jibóia se tornaram repentinamente sérios, sua voz não seria mais do que um sussurro na linguagem humana.

_Foi há muito tempo atrás, muitos milhares de anos. Em um lugar conhecido hoje como Egito. Naquele tempo, estavam sendo descobertas as primeiras formas de magia, datam desta época muitos dos primeiros estudos sobre Feitiços, Adivinhação e, é claro, Alquimia._

_Os alquimistas daquela época se dedicavam ao estudo das propriedades mágicas dos mais diversos elementos. Mas é claro que entre eles haviam substâncias que chamavam mais a atenção dos estudiosos do que outras por terem defeitos mais "interessantes"._

_Na época, um alquimista chamado Al-rair que vivia em Tebas descobriu que o sangue de uma criatura chamada unicórnio era capaz de curar um ferido e prolongar a vida. Quando suas pesquisas foram publicadas, uma grande corrida pelo precioso liquido foi iniciada, e foi algo terrível, abriu-se assim a temporada de caça aos unicórnios, centenas deles eram abatidos com tanta violência que um grupo de bruxos e bruxas do mundo inteiro iniciaram um movimento a favor da proibição da caça da espécie que estava quase se extinguindo._

_Após anos de luta, eles conseguiram ganhar a causa frente ao então formado Ministério da Magia Egípcio, devo dizer que, se não fossem seus valiosos esforços, não veríamos mais unicórnios hoje em dia._

_O comércio de sangue de unicórnio foi paralisado imediatamente, mas, como era de se esperar, alguns poucos desalmados não se viram capazes de aceitar a morte, formando um mercado consumidor perfeito para uma nova e inédita linha de comércio que surgia, o "Mercado Negro da Magia" ou, como ficou conhecido depois "Mercado das Trevas", seus vendedores eram bruxos que se dispunham a realizar o contrabando de todos os materiais mágicos vetados pelo Ministério em troca do que eles consideravam o preço justo._

_Não demorou muito para o sangue de unicórnio tornar-se seu principal produto, e o mais caro também. No auge da procura, cada gota podia chegar a custar uma pequena fortuna, de forma que apenas uma pequena elite sem muita preocupação com moral e ética pudessem comprá-lo, os bruxos pertencentes a essa classe ficaram conhecidos como bruxos das trevas e formavam o grupo de maior poder dentro da oposição ao Ministério._

_Os bruxos das trevas e os demais travavam terríveis discussões e chegavam até mesmo a duelos mágicos para decidir a questão, o mundo se via dividido e temia a explosão de uma guerra entre os dois lados: os temerosos imortais contra os poderosos idealistas._

_Geração após geração, os idealistas lutavam contra os mesmos homens e mulheres os quais seus pais e avós haviam enfrentado anos atrás. Essa luta durou centenas de anos, até que, um belo dia, os imortais simplesmente desapareceram, sumiram como num passe de mágica._

_Nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar neles até o episódio conhecido como Domingo de Mágoas, quando dezenas de pessoas vestidas por completo de preto e cobrindo seus rostos com máscaras saíram pelas ruas de várias cidades da Inglaterra e iniciaram um massacre de trouxas, que se viram indefesos diante da situação._

_O Ministério se usou de todas as suas forças para conter a rebelião e evitar o pior. Centenas de bruxos e bruxas morreram em duelos, numa das maiores catástrofes mágicas da história. No final da batalha, o líder dos imortais e descobridor dos poderes do sangue de unicórnio, acidentalmente, deixou sua máscara cair, o que havia por debaixo dela era, sem menor sombra de dúvida, o rosto mais disforme e amedrontador que alguém poderia imaginar. Creio que você já deve ter tido um bom exemplo do que estou falando _– Harry lembrou-se do homem que havia visto enquanto estava prisioneiro – _A explicação era simples, por mais que o sangue de unicórnio pudesse prolongar a vida, era incapaz de prolongar a juventude, transformando seus usuários em criaturas monstruosas com o passar dos anos e, como o assassinato de um unicórnio significa a condenação da alma, morrer já não era uma opção._

_Temerosos de mostrar no que haviam se tornado, os imortais abandonaram o mundo exterior e passaram a viver uma vida de pura solidão. Sem amigos, família e todas as outras alegrias que uma vida pode ter, tornaram-se cada vez menos humanos, perderam pouco a pouco toda a felicidade e desejos, suas emoções foram pouco a pouco sendo sugadas pela tristeza da qual se abatiam, uma tristeza que parecia não mais ter fim. Chegaram a um ponto onde não tinham mais vontade de viver, apenas medo de morrer._

_Essas pobres almas penadas acabaram por criar uma maldição para si mesmos, e se transformaram no que hoje chamamos de dementadores. Criaturas que vivem pelo e para o medo, exatamente como seus predecessores._

_Os poucos imortais que mantiveram sua consciência criaram uma organização chamada a Seita dos Imortais, cujo objetivo era achar uma cura para sua dor e uma forma de se salvarem da forca que eles próprios haviam criado._

_Essa sociedade caiu no esquecimento durante séculos, e só deu sinais de que ainda existia quando o reinado de trevas de Você-Sabe-Quem estava chegando ao fim..._

ENQUANTO ISSO, EM HOGWARTS------------------------------------------

Então Lílian e Thiago estavam investigando essa seita, mas com que objetivo? – perguntou lupin depois de ouvir a longa oratória do diretor.

Muito simples, o que os imortais queriam era uma forma de manterem sua a vida e sua juventude ao mesmo tempo. Para isso, pesquisavam todos os elementos e criaturas mágicas relacionados com a imortalidade, como a pedra filosofal, agora já destruída, e a fênix.

A fênix, é claro, um pássaro verdadeiramente imortal! De alguma forma descobriram sobre a origem de Harry e acreditaram que poderiam extrair a essência imortal da fênix dele, por isso o raptaram – disse um fascinado Sírius.

Na verdade, eles já estavam perseguindo Harry desde o momento em que foi ouvida a profecia de Trelawney. Nossa sorte, ironicamente, foi que Voldemort escolheu justamente aquele dia para atacar os Potter.

Como assim? – perguntaram os quatro em coro.

Os imortais descobriram de algum modo onde se escondiam Thiago, Lílian e Harry, e iriam atacar naquela mesma noite. Mas Voldemort chegou antes, os inesperados acontecimentos daquela noite deixaram a casa em chamas, e juntou os curiosos da região, e se existe alguma coisa que um imortal não suporta é mostrar seu rosto para pessoas normais, isso os fazem lembrar de todas as suas desgraças e solidão. Em poucas palavras, o incidente os fez abandonar seu intento pelo menos temporariamente, o que nos deu tempo o bastante para resgatar Harry dos escombros e oculta-lo do resto do mundo. A seita, por ter quase nenhum contato com o mundo exterior, não teve meios de descobrir o que aconteceu ao garoto. De fato, creio que só souberam onde se encontrava porque os acontecimentos durante o Torneio Tribuxo e o ataque de Voldemort ao Ministério foram muito divulgados. O ataque precoce do Lord das Trevas a Grodric's Hollow foi uma jogada de sorte.

A sala caiu em um silêncio profundo, Dumbledore olhou para cada um dos presentes e perguntou:

Alguma dúvida quanto a isso?

Apenas uma – disse Sírius – como vamos tirar Harry das mãos deles?

Bela observação, Sr. Black – ponderou o diretor – O problema não é como vamos fazer isso, os imortais são poderosos, mas não o bastante para enfrentar a Ordem inteira. Acontece que não se sabe o paradeiro de nenhum deles e, conseqüentemente, não há como descobrir onde Harry está, muito menos resgatá-lo.

O que faremos então?

Como já havia dito, Thiago e Lílian estavam pesquisando sobre a Ordem, em uma de suas cartas eles me disseram indiretamente que haviam descoberto onde era a sede da seita.

Então precisamos encontrar os dois para depois salvar Harry. Mas, não estamos nem perto de descobrir se ao menos se estão realmente vivos – disse um Lupin desanimado.

Na verdade – Sírius interrompeu o amigo – nós encontramos um objeto curioso numa loja chamada Borgin & Buker enquanto andávamos pela Travessa do Tronco.

Um objeto? – perguntou Alex.

Um pomo-de-ouro, autografado por Malcom Roterfire.

_Então é isso... – _disse Harry após ter ouvido de ouvido a história de Nadia, que incluiu o segredo de sua origem e o verdadeiro motivo que permitiu que ele sobrevivesse a um confronto com o Lord das Trevas.

Nadia o encarou com a expressão mais amigável que uma cobra poderia fazer.

_Está na hora de ir._

Tem razão, quanto mais rápido sairmos desse lugar, melhor.

A cobra voltou para a mochila de Harry e ele estava prestes a continuar a caminhada quando vozes falando numa língua desconhecida surgiram nos dois extremos do caminho.

_Eles nos cercaram_ – disse Nadia em desespero.

Lupin abriu um grande sorriso.

A chance de se encontrar um desses é de uma em um milhão. E eu só conheço uma pessoa em toda Inglaterra que tinha um.

Exatamente, aquele era certamente o pomo de Thiago, até a cor da tinta do autógrafo era a mesma.

Mas então...

Conhecendo Thiago tão bem, eu diria que ele teria percebido que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e que ele e Lílian seriam levados da casa dos Malfoy muito em breve. Para ter ao menos uma chance de que alguém o encontre, ele deu a única coisa que tinha que seus amigos poderiam identificar como pertencente a ele para o elfo doméstico do qual ficara amigo. Quando Sneff foi vendido levou consigo o pomo de Thiago.

Estando certo ou errado, meu amigo, só existe um jeito de descobrir.

Sírius se transformou imediatamente em um cachorro e deu um latido simpático.

Vamos? – perguntou Lupin para as duas.

Claro!

Os três mais do que depressa aparataram para a Travessa do Tranco e foram guiados pelo mapa feito por Sírius e Tonks para a loja onde se encontrava um pomo-de-ouro autografado na vitrine. No mapa, uma pequena figura intitulada Frank Borgin andava pelo estabelecimento.

Vendo-se encurralado, Harry não sabia o que fazer, enquanto os imortais se aproximavam. A jibóia disse em seu ouvido:

A luz, fique na luz!

O jovem obedeceu, e sentiu-se aliviado quando percebeu que as figuras só andavam até certo ponto e, pouco antes de seus rostos aparecerem para ele, elas paravam.

Uma faísca vermelha relampejou pelo lugar quando um dos bruxos usou sua varinha para tentar acerta-lo. Harry desviou do feitiço por uma questão de segundos e, logo em seguida, apontou sua varinha para onde acreditava que seu agressor estivesse e bradou:

_Espeliarmus_!

Um grito de dor foi ouvido no meio da escuridão. Pouco depois, muitos outros feitiços foram lançados, tornando quase que impossível para Harry se desvencilhar deles e contra atacá-los . Quando o fogo cessou, Harry perguntou para Nadia em voz baixa:

_Como alguém pode ainda não desejar morrer estando nesse estado?_

_Um antigo ditado diz:"aqueles que desejam a imortalidade são os que ainda não sabem viver"._

Ela mau terminou de dizer essas palavras e o ataque continuou mais forte do que antes.


	10. Dentro da Borgin&Buker

**Dentro da Borgin&Buker**

Os quatro bruxos apareceram repentinamente na Travessa do Tranco, mau as lojas e ruas se formaram diante deles, Tonks tirou de sua capa o mapa que haviam feito e passaram a segui-lo. Só demoraram alguns segundos para chegar a pequena loja empoeirada com o letreiro Borgin &Bukers.

Sírius foi até a vitrine e indicou-a com o focinho, dentro dela Lupin pode ver a pequena esfera dourada.

Não a dúvidas, é ele mesmo!

Os dois amigos já estavam com um pé dentro da loja quando Alex os deteve.

Esperem, as pessoas deste lugar não tem o que eu chamaria de predisposição a nos ajudar, especialmente se isso significar algum problema em seus negócios. Não podemos simplesmente entrar na loja e perguntar por Sneff, precisamos de uma desculpa para estarmos lá.

Alguma idéia?

Se tivesse uma já teria falado.

Lupin estudou-a por um momento e sorriu logo em seguida:

Já sei, Tonks, fique aqui fora e impeça qualquer um de entrar na loja, de uma desculpa qualquer. Alex e eu entramos na loja e distraímos o vendedor. Sírius, quando eu der um sinal você entra o mais silenciosamente possível e vasculha os fundos do estabelecimento em busca de alguma pista. Todos concordam?

Só uma coisa. O que você pretende falar para o vendedor, as pessoas daqui são dez vezes mais desconfiadas do que no Beco Diagonal, lembra?

O bruxo refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder:

Muito simples! Entraremos lá e pediremos para comprar o pomo de Thiago.

O pomo de Thiago! E você, por acaso, acha que isso vai dar tempo suficiente para Sírius entrar lá, encontrar seja lá o que for e sair sem ninguém ver?

Minha cara Alex, em primeiro lugar, isso aqui é uma loja de antiguidades, e se existe uma coisa que o dono de uma loja de antiguidades gosta de fazer é contar a história de cada peça do lugar, e isso, acredite em mim, pode levar horas. Em segundo, Sírius é um bruxo adulto, capaz de fazer uma coisa chamada "aparatar", que pode vir a ser...

Antes que Lupin concluísse seu discurso, Sírius deitou-se na calçada e fingiu que estava roncando. Remus, para completar fez uma cara indignada e disse:

E ainda se diz meu amigo.

O comentário foi seguido por um pequeno ataque de risos do grupo que foi contido a duras penas. Quando todos voltaram ao normal, iniciaram o plano.

Lupin e Alex entraram na loja, esta era muito empoeirada e não era preciso ser um especialista no assunto para perceber que a grande maioria dos itens de seu catálogo nunca visitara uma alfândega. Os apetrechos que se viam nas prateleiras iam desde penas especialmente projetadas para burlar magias anti-cola até guilhotinas portáteis. A pouca iluminação e o estado precário em que se encontrava a construção completavam o que seria, na opinião de qualquer diretor trouxa, um set perfeito para filmes de terror.

Os dois já estavam mudando de idéia quanto a sua estratégia quando um homem curvado e cujos cabelos pareciam ter sido untados com óleo saiu detrás do balcão para atender seus recém-chegados fregueses. O homem abriu um sorriso amarelado e disse com suavidade:

O que desejam?

Lupin sentiu-se paralisado no momento e não conseguia falar diante da visão do homem, um cutucão de Alex tirou-o de seu transe e ele disse da forma mais normal possível:

O pomo na vitrine...

Nem ao menos terminara esta parte da frase quando o homem o interrompeu mais uma vez.

Ah sim! Já faz algum tempo que o coloquei a venda, trata-se de uma peça muito rara, não se encontra em qualquer lugar – ele então se dirigiu para a vitrine e retirou o pomo de ouro – Um encanto, não acha? Irresistível para jogadores de Quadribol, especialmente apanhadores, é claro – ele retirou um lenço do bolso e começou a polir a pequena bolinha dourada, Lupin se aproveitou desse momento de distração para dar o sinal a Sírius.

O cão não esperou nem um segundo: adentrou o local e se dirigiu diretamente para trás do balcão, onde não poderia ser visto. De lá, ele pôde perceber uma pequena escada que levava ao segundo andar.

Após subi-la o mais sorrateiramente possível, Sírius se deparou com um estreito corredor cujas paredes comportavam três portas, uma na parede esquerda, outra na parede oposta e a última ao fundo. As duas primeiras revelaram nada mais do que um quarto simples e um pequeno escritório, a terceira, porém, se encontrava trancada.

Sírius voltou para sua forma original, puxou sua varinha da capa e disse em um tom quase que inaudível:

_Alorromorra!_

Ouviu-se um pequeno barulho vindo da fechadura que indicava que o feitiço havia funcionado. Ele abriu a porta lentamente, incerto do que encontraria dentro do aposento.

ENQUANTO ISSO, NO ANDAR DE BAIXO

Alex e Lupin não estavam tendo muito trabalho para manter o Sr. Borgin ocupado, ele simplesmente fazia isso sozinho, relembrava jogos de Quadribol memoráveis e momentos inesquecíveis em sua história. Já estava falando sobre o porquê de a estratégia italiana não ter funcionado contra a Austrália nas eliminatórias da Copa de 92 quando outro cliente entrou na loja inesperadamente. A velha tinha os cabelos brancos presos em um coque e a pele já muito enrugada, se dirigiu para o grupo arrastando os pés e disse numa voz fraca:

Sr. Borgins, já chegou a minha encomenda?

O homem respondeu rapidamente para ela:

Madame Mirta, não sabia que viria hoje, espere um momento, já vou encontrá-la. Se me dão licença.

O homem desapareceu por entre as estantes de modo que o único sinal de que continuava ali era sua voz e o barulho que fazia ao mover coisas de seus devidos lugares. Pouco depois que o homem saiu de vista, Lupin se dirigiu em um cochicho para a velha:

O que pensa que está fazendo aqui dentro? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá fora?

A imagem da velha foi se rejuvenescendo até formar as feições de Tonks que respondeu para os dois em voz baixa:

Más notícias, Lúcio Malfoy apareceu na rua, está vindo nessa direção.

O quê! – exclamou Lupin.

Nesse momento, o Sr. Borgin reapareceu de sua busca por entre as prateleiras carregando um pacote.

Sra. Mirta, me desculpe a demora! Aqui está seu pacote – disse entregando um embrulho para Tonks, agora com a forma da velha – Facas de pontaria automática, vindas diretamente da Tailândia, espero que a temporada de caça não seja melhor esse ano.

Ela será! – disse a velha muito rispidamente agarrando o pacote e indo embora.

Sr. Borgin voltou sua atenção para o polimento do pomo comentando brevemente:

Sra. Mirta, sempre tão entusiasmada...

Terminado o serviço, a pequena bola dourada foi embrulhada em um pano marrom e entregue aos seus novos donos. Enquanto o homem dava a últimas dicas sobre as melhores maneiras de conservar um pomo de ouro, Alex aproveitou para espiar pelo vidro da vitrine com o canto do olho e pôde ver Malfoy se aproximando da loja. Quando ele já estava a uma distância consideravelmente perigosa, ela puxou a manga de Lupin e disse da forma mais calma possível:

Remus, nós precisamos ir antes que...

Antes que o que senhorita? – interrompeu-a Borgin.

Antes que o Ministério desconfie de alguma coisa – disse pensando numa possível resposta que o tipo de pessoa que visitava aquela loja daria – Sabe como é, eles estão mais agressivos esses dias.

Ah! O Ministério, sempre causando problemas, mas sinceramente eu não me preocupo muito. Se os boatos sobre Você-Sabe-Quem ter retornado forem verdadeiros não teremos que nos preocupar por muito mais tempo. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Os dois aparataram mais do que depressa para o local onde haviam combinado como ponto de encontro caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Quando a imagem de uma pequena praça se formou diante de seus olhos, a silhueta de Tonks, em sua verdadeira forma, veio cumprimentá-los.

ENQUANTO ISSO, NO 2º ANDAR DA BORGIN&BUKER

O cômodo por detrás da porta era, de longe, o mais mal cuidado de todos os outros. Uma grossa camada de poeira encobria o chão e delatava que este não era limpo há alguns meses, as pedras que formavam a parede continham os resquícios do que um dia foi a tinta que as encobria, rachaduras eram visíveis em todos os lugares e todo tipo de bugiganga se encontrava empilhado em várias pilhas que impediam uma pessoa de visualizar o ambiente por inteiro sem ter que andar por entre elas.

O bruxo começou a explorar as salas e, para seu espanto, encontrou a um canto um homem pálido e muito magro, encolhido e acorrentado. A escuridão do lugar não permitia a Sírius ver o rosto do pobre coitado. Sem saber o que fazer, ele apenas perguntou:

Quem está aí?

Nesse instante, o homem levantou a cabeça, permitindo que a pouca luz do lugar revelasse seu rosto.

1º ANDAR DA BORGIN&BUKER

A porta foi aberta com tamanha violência que atirou de encontro com a parede oposta da loja o sino usado para indicar que um cliente havia chegado. O som do sino se espatifando fez com que o sr. Borgin desse um salto em direção a porta, com medo do que esse freguês poderia ser capaz de fazer ao seu estabelecimento.

A visão de Lúcio Malfoy, obviamente de muito mau humor, tirou toda a cor de seu rosto. Gaguejando e tremendo, ele saudou o recém-chegado:

Bom dia, sr. Malfoy, em que posso lhe ser útil?

Corte a cortesia, Borgin, tenho assuntos importantes a tratar. Me diga, por acaso aquele elfo doméstico que te vendi faz alguns anos levou alguma coisa com ele além das roupas? – disse de forma quase ameaçadora.

Eu sinto muito, meu senhor. Mas já faz algum tempo, não me lembro direito.

Será que, em todo esse tempo, não percebeu algum item que não pertencesse a sua loja? – perguntou ainda mais ríspido.

Não senhor. Meus fornecedores depositam a mercadoria no estoque e eu as ponho a venda a medida que as antigas são compradas e as prateleiras se esvaziam, nunca confiro o que recebo.

Então esta é a hora de começar – disse em tom de comando, mas ao ver que o homem estava paralisado a sua frente completou a frase – O que está esperando? Não tenho o dia todo!

Borgin, mais que depressa, subiu as escadas para procurar, o que quer que fosse, em seu estoque. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois mais pálido do que antes, se é que isso era possível, e disse:

Ele fugiu.

Lúcio Malfoy bateu no balcão com seu punho e exclamou:

Droga!

NÃO MUITO LONGE DALI

O trio Alex, Lupin e Tonks avistou um conhecido cão preto que se aproximava, ao mesmo tempo que servia de apoio para um vulto encapuzado. Eles foram a seu encontro e, a surpresa era evidente em seus rostos quando eles descobriram que o homem que Sírius carregava era o vendedor que os tinha atendido na Borgin&Buker. Ele, porém, parecia estar faminto e cansado, além de ser incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra compreensível.

Sírius, o que aconteceu?

Eu o encontrei nesse estado acorrentado no segundo andar. Não podia deixá-lo lá.

Vamos voltar para Hogwarts, podemos cuidar dele lá, além disso, Dumbledore saberá melhor do que nós o que fazer.

Tonks tirou do bolso algumas chaves precisas e todos voltaram para a escola.

HOGWARTS

Mau haviam chagado, o homem quase morto foi tratado por Madame Pomfrei e, graças a sua diligência, ele logo se recuperou. O que significava que ele já estava em condições para um interrogatório por parte de seus salvadores.

Para isso, todos se reuniram no já familiar escritório do diretor e, para sua surpresa, viram o homem cumprimentar Dumbledore como a um velho amigo, e se responder igualmente.

Alex, Lupin, Sírius, Tonks, este é Magnus Buker, antigo funcionário do Ministério que havia desaparecido enquanto fazia um minucioso trabalho de espionagem.

Por favor Dumbledore, deixe que eu mesmo explique minha história – interrompeu-o Buker e disse se dirigindo aos três – Muito obrigado pela ajuda, como já sabem, sou Magnus Buker. Eu e meu irmão gêmeo Borgin abrimos a loja conhecida como Borgin&Buker para tentar obter maiores informações sobre os visitantes da Travessa do Tranco, lugar até hoje questionável. Tudo estava dando certo, quando meu irmão percebeu que poderia lucrar muito com esse tipo de negócio. Como nossa posição dentro da Travessa do Tranco era desconhecida até mesmo pelo próprio Ministério, não foi difícil para ele me fazer prisioneiro, ainda mais com a ajuda de comensais da morte. Tive sorte de que ele não tivesse coragem o bastante para matar o próprio irmão.

Os quatro a quem ele se dirigia se acalmaram, e Alex perguntou timidamente:

Sr. Buker, por acaso seu irmão teria comprado um elfo doméstico chamado Sneff?

Para falar a verdade – disse enquanto coçava a cabeça – Borgin comprou um elfo já faz alguns anos, mas o tratava tão mau que acabei por atirar-lhe uma de minhas luvas para liberta-lo, como todos os nossos bens estão no nome de ambos, tudo o que ele comprar é meu em parte.

Entendo – disse Alex – ele disse para onde iria?

Quando estávamos nos despedindo, ele deixou bem claro que viria para cá.

Cá? Você quer dizer que ele está em Hogwarts? Mas não há nenhum Sneff na lista de elfos domésticos do castelo.

Ele me pediu para lhe dar um novo nome antes de partir. Eu escolhi Bonu.

Bonu! – disse Lupin enquanto a memória de sua conversa com Dobby no dormitório da Grifinória voltavam a sua mente – Não é esse o nome do...

Chefe da Manutenção! – disseram Alex, Lupin e Sírius em coro.


	11. O pomo de ouro de Thiago

Olá para todos, espero que estejam gostando da história. Já fazia algum tempo que queria postar este capítulo, mas não sabia como coloca-lo no contexto, admito que a história mudou um pouco de rumo desde o começo. Bem, de qualquer forma, boa leitura e, por favor, mandem quantas reviws quiserem, toda crítica e sugestão é bem-vinda.

Agradecimentos especiais para: Aluada, Fernando, Alicia Spinet, Márcia, Heitor e Fernanda.

Fernanda: Infelizmente, a fic ainda não esta completa, escrevi só até o capítulo 11, mas vou tentar agilizar a produção de novos capítulos.

Só para informar os leitores, está fic esta está sendo publicada nos sites e pomo de ouro de Thiago 

Por volta de meros quinze minutos, uma verdadeira algazarra aconteceu na sala do diretor, na qual era quase impossível diferenciar a voz de Lupin, que revisava os acontecimentos em voz alta, e a de Alex, a qual se ouviam frases sol6tas do gênero "Estava bem debaixo do meu nariz" e "Por que esses elfos nunca contam tudo de uma vez só?", ainda era possível ouvir Sírius murmurando para si mesmo repetidamente "Eu não acredito... Eu não acredito..." e ver os demais presentes ora olhando um para o outro, ora olhando os três colegas desesperados.

Dumbledore aproveitou esse tempo para conduzir o sr. Burke para fora do escritório e a caminho do Ministério para ser readmitido, e para dar-lhe instruções sobre o que não deveria falar para Cornélius Fudge. Terminada essa pequena tarefa, resolveu por se pronunciar quando foi repentinamente cortado por uma pergunta inesperada vinda de Sírius:

Dumbledore, com todo respeito, como é possível um elfo com um histórico desses entrar para a área de serviços de Hogwarts, virar chefe de manutenção, e mesmo assim ninguém ficar sabendo sobre essa história?

Os olhares se voltaram para o diretor, o velho suspirou e disse num tom quase calmo:

O que posso dizer, uma falha que a política de Hogwarts com relação aos seus funcionários se recusa a corrigir.

Como assim, se recusa a corrigir? – disse Tonks com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

Simples – respondeu Alex – a maioria dos elfos domésticos que foram abandonados guardam lembranças nem um pouco boas de seus antigos donos. Para nenhum funcionário do local, seja ele um membro do corpo docente ou um outro elfo doméstico, é correto fazê-los lembrar de momentos tão ruins. Por essa razão, não são feitas perguntas sobre o passado de ninguém, falar sobre o assunto deve ser uma atitude tomada por iniciativa própria. Podemos até pedir que Bonu nos conte sobre o que sabe, mas não podemos obrigá-lo se ele não quiser, o mesmo vale para com Dobby e Binky.

Mas se trata de um assunto urgente, sentimentos pessoais não poderiam ser deixados de lado um pouco? Digo, são pelo menos três vidas que temos em risco aqui.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e disse quase que num sussurro:

As vezes, certos momentos do passado são tão ruins que as pessoas preferem fingir que eles não existiram, como se aquela memória... desagradável não estivesse acontecendo com a pessoa propriamente dita, mas com uma outra, como se fosse apenas a cena de um filme ou de uma peça de teatro. Como se não fosse real...

A esta altura, Alex parecia prestes a chorar, e só foi impedida porque Tonks interrompeu a amiga:

É melhor não pensar mais nisso – tirou um lenço da capa e entregou-o a Alex – Vamos, é melhor você lavar o rosto antes de irmos falar com Bonu.

As duas saíram do escritório do diretor, deixando os garotos para trás. Lupin e Sírius se entreolharam por alguns minutos até que Aluado quebrou o silêncio:

O que foi aquilo?

Você não sabe? – respondeu enquanto se transformava em cão e indicava a saída com o focinho.

Lupin se voltou para Dumbledore que, apesar do pequeno escândalo que tomara o lugar alguns minutos, parecia tranqüilo sentado em sua cadeira.

Nós vamos ver Bonu então.

Ele provavelmente está na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, examinando a resistência das carteiras.

A isto, Lupin apenas acenou com a cabeça para indicar que havia entendido e saiu da sala com Sírius. No corredor, puderam ver Alex e Tonks entrando no banheiro feminino e resolveram esperar as duas perto da porta.

Não sei o quê? – perguntou Remus repentinamente.

Porque Alex foi para a Alemanha depois da formação da Primeira Ordem da Fênix.

Pra falar a verdade, ela nunca me disse, eu só fiquei sabendo que ela iria trabalhar no Ministério Alemão no combate às forças de Você-Sabe-Quem um dia antes da partida.

Quase ninguém ficou sabendo, eu mesmo só descobri porque ouvi Lily e Thiago comentando o assunto.

Lupin olhou para o cão com uma expressão sombria:

O que aconteceu?

Você se lembra bem de Sara, não é? (N/A: para os que não lembram, Sara é a velha amiga que Alex e Lupin encontraram no Ministério – capítulo 6)

Claro, ela foi minha namorada por seis meses enquanto estávamos no sétimo ano, por quê?

Bem, como você sabe, uns quatro anos depois de nos formarmos, Sara ficou noiva de um tal de Alan Midron.

Sim, eu me lembro do casamento deles.

Pois bem, o casamento parecia perfeito na época, os dois se entendiam muito bem e davam total devoção um ao outro, até este ponto nada de ruim havia acontecido. Mas então, Alan acabou por se envolver com alguns indivíduos suspeitos e, quando menos se esperava, se tornou um comensal da morte.

Eu me lembro, foi por isso que eles se separaram.

Na verdade, não – Remus encarou o cão com uma expressão confusa – Sara gostava tanto dele que não quis abandoná-lo nem mesmo depois disso, provavelmente deve ter guardado o segredo por anos e fez tudo o que pode para evitar que o marido fosse para Azkaban, mas de nada adiantou o esforço. Perante as evidências Crouch foi implacável, prendeu-o sem ao menos o direito a um julgamento.

Em Azkaban, Sara visitava-o todos os dias, conversava com ele o mais que podia e sempre saia do lugar chorando. Um ano depois, Alan teve a péssima idéia de criar um tumulto para tentar escapar; obviamente a tentativa não foi, nem de longe, bem sucedida e, como medida de prevenção contra outras possíveis rebeliões, o nosso "adorável" amigo e colega Barty Crouch decretou que todos os envolvidos deveriam receber o beijo do dementador. A sentença foi aplicada sem piedade, e Sara, algumas semanas depois da morte de Alan, acabou por enlouquecer e começou a soltar ameaças e pragas sobre os responsáveis pelo "assassinato" de seu querido marido.

Um silêncio repentino tomou conta do corredor, Sírius respirou algumas vezes profundamente antes de continuar:

Acontece que, o auror que descobriu que Alan era um comensal e prendeu-o foi a nossa querida Alex. É claro que não era intenção dela provocar a morte dele, estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho e, cá entre nós, não dá para ignorar que, se tivesse ficado solto, teria tirado muitas vidas. Mas, aparentemente, Sara não ligou para esses detalhes e foi atrás de Alex para tirar satisfação, invadiu a casa dela e...

E?

Bem, a verdade é que ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu nesse dia, nenhuma das duas se mostrou disposta a discutir o assunto, a única coisa que temos certeza é que as duas duelaram. Alex, que sempre foi mais habilidosa que Sara e, como era auror, já tinha uma grande experiência em duelos, saiu sem um arranhão. Sara não se machucou muito, mas terminou o duelo num estado deplorável, era incapaz de dizer uma única palavra coerente e parecia não perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, havia, se alguma forma, se desligado completamente do resto do mundo.

Ela foi internada numa área especial do St. Mungos, onde permaneceu até o ano passado, quando se concluiu que já era capaz de se reintegrar a sociedade sem representar um perigo para ninguém. Quanto a Alex, bem, o acontecido tinha sido demais para ela, que pediu transferência para outro Ministério, e na semana seguinte já estava com as malas prontas e a caminho da Alemanha.

Então foi por isso...

O cão a seu lado apenas acenou positivamente a cabeça.

Deve ter sido muito difícil, ainda mais sozinha em um país estrangeiro.

Ela queria esquecer.

Então, ela fez um bom trabalho.

Sírius encarou o amigo interrogativamente.

Encontramos Sara no Ministério, mas as duas agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu não teria adivinhado mas... mesmo assim, imagino como ela devia se sentir cada vez que alguma coisa acontecia aqui.

Isso não temos como avaliar, é difícil dizer exatamente como uma pessoa se sente quando um de seus melhores amigos foi levado para Azkaban ou se você levanta de manhã e, na primeira página do jornal, está uma notícia falando que seu primo e a mulher dele morreram. O pior ainda é não poder fazer nada a respeito, é uma sensação de impotência a qual muitos veteranos da época de Você-Sabe-Quem compartilham.

Quanto a Sara, não posso te dar certeza absoluta, mas dizem as más línguas que, como parte de seu tratamento no St. Mungos, ela passou por alguns feitiços de memória. Em outras palavras, não se lembra do envolvimento de Alex no caso.

Entendo... – disse Lupin com ar pensativo.

A porta do banheiro feminino se abriu de repente, e dele emergiram Tonks e Alex, que parecia muito melhor. Lupin e Sírius não demoraram a contar onde poderiam encontrar Bonu e os três se dirigiram imediatamente para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

EM ALGUM OUTRO LUGAR

O ataque parecia ter cessado novamente, pelo menos por enquanto. Harry e Nadia podiam ouvir os passos de seus ofensores que haviam misteriosamente começado a recuar. Quando já estavam a uma boa distância, Harry perguntou:

_O que estão fazendo_?

_Voltando para os salões, o Sol alcançou sua altura máxima, é um costume importantíssimo para os membros da seita se recolherem a este horário_.

_Por quê_?

_Para melhor preservarem o seu corpo, os imortais bebem sangue de unicórnio e untam com o mesmo os locais do corpo mais digamos decadentes_.

_Por quanto tempo dura esse ritual_?

_De meia a uma hora_.

O garoto suspirou tentando não pensar muito.

_A saída desse lugar fica muito longe_?

_Não se corrermos_.

O garoto fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e ajudou a cobra a voltar para sua mochila antes de seguir em frente.

HOGWARTS

O quarteto entrou na tão conhecida sala que tantas memórias trazia. O ex-professor dava leve suspiros toda vez que se lembrava de cenas de suas aulas há quase três anos.

O devaneio do grupo foi quebrado por um som vindo do interior da sala do professor e que, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, pertencia a um conhecido elfo doméstico.

Dobby não encontrou nada estranho.

Ótimo, nada errado aqui, próxima sala é a sala de Transfiguração. Para o segundo andar! – respondeu a voz de Bonu.

Pouco depois, alguns elfos domésticos surgiram pela porta e desceram a pequena escada em caracol numa fila indiana. Dobby, o primeiro da fila, disparou na direção do grupo assim que os viu, pulando de felicidade e fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra sem ao menos dar tempo para qualquer resposta.

Obrigado pela calorosa recepção Dobby, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa no momento.

Pressa?

Mais ou menos. Na verdade, precisamos muito falar com Bonu.

Com Bonu?

Sim, é urgente.

Dobby trás Bonu até amigos.

O elfo deu um salto e correu de encontro a pequena aglomeração formada pelos demais elfos presentes que haviam parado para observar o colega. Ele mergulhou no meio da multidão e ressurgiu com o Chefe da Manutenção de Hogwarts logo atrás.

Como Bonu pode ajudar?

Bonu, eu sei que deve ser muito difícil para você. Mas precisamos que nos conte sobre... o seu passado.

O elfo doméstico ficara estático repentinamente, ele parecia assustado, triste e magoado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Por um minuto, Alex pensou que perguntar a ele não fora uma idéia tão boa assim.

Antigos donos eram muito maus com Sneff... venderam ele porque Sneff não estava sendo um bom elfo doméstico – disse Bonu mecanicamente e de cabeça baixa, como se tivesse entrado numa espécie de transe.

Bonu – exclamou Lupin – você se lembra o porquê de seus donos terem vendido-o?

Sneff era mau elfo doméstico, porque era bom com prisioneiros.

O coração de Lupin disparou, esta era a grande chance deles de encontrar Thiago e Lílian.

Me diga Bonu, você se lembra dos prisioneiros com quem conversava?

Sneff conversava com muitos...

Tonks tirou da capa uma foto velha e já meio amarelada e mostrou-a para Bonu.

Você se lembra desses dois?

O elfo levantou os olhos para se encontrar observando um casal lhe acenando como se fossem velhos amigos que não se viam fazia muito tempo.

Potter – disse baixinho.

Alex abriu um sorriso.

Você se lembra deles?

Potter eram muito bons para Sneff, muito gentis com Sneff. Únicos vivos quando Sneff foi embora.

O sorriso no rosto de Alex ficou ainda maior.

Me diga Bonu, você sabe o que aconteceu com eles depois que você foi embora?

Sneff não sabe – o rosto de Bonu se transformou e logo ele estava com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha – mas Potter deixaram um recado para amigos.

Recado!

Potter mandou dizer que procurassem pelo seu pomo de ouro.

O pomo de ouro de Thiago?

Bonu abaixou as orelhas.

Potter deu pomo a Sneff, mas novo dono tomou o pomo de Sneff.

Lupin tirou da capa um corpo redondo e brilhante com duas asas.

Por acaso seria esse pomo que Thiago lhe entregou, Bonu?

Sim, sim! – disse enquanto dava pulinhos e batia palmas como se fosse uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um brinquedo.

Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

Potter ia dizer mais, mas Bonu não teve tempo de ouvir.

Muito obrigada Bonu, é melhor você voltar ao trabalho agora.

Bonu fez uma grande reverência e voltou para o grupo de elfos domésticos que, assim que se viu com a presença de seu chefe, rumou para a porta em direção à sala de Tranfiguração. Quando eles sumiram de vista, o quarteto voltou sua atenção para a pequena bolinha dourada como se esmerassem que Thiago e Lílian saíssem dela de alguma forma.

Alex, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia brilhante agarrou o pomo que descansava nas mãos de Remus e o observou mais atentamente na frente da luz. Depois de alguns segundos, ela voltou-se para o grupo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

É isso, o pomo, parte do autógrafo de Malcom Roterfire está apagado.

E daí?

Thiago nunca deixaria isso acontecer, este era seu pomo favorito.

Minha cara Alex, não sei se você percebeu mas a maioria aqui não consegue raciocinar tão rápido quanto você. Então, será que você podia nos fazer o favor de ser direta e contar tudo de uma vez – retrucou um Sírius nervoso.

Muito simples, Thiago apagou o autógrafo de propósito, porque o pomo era o único objeto que ele tinha a mão e que podia ser transferido através de Bonu sem que ninguém percebesse.

Continuo sem entender.

Este pomo... é uma chave precisa!


	12. Uma questão de honra

Oi para todos! Faz tempo não é? Mil desculpas pela demora, como a maioria deve saber o meu computador quebrou, para ser mais precisa a placa de memória queimou e eu tive que esperar a peça nova chegar, além de perder tudo o que estava gravado (inclusive esta fic). Pra completar, meu computador voltou quebrado (o Windows não iniciava). Quando ele voltou para mim uma segunda vez, eu tinha assuntos e dados mais urgentes para recuperar. Eu escrevi este capítulo o mais rápido que eu podia, não era o que eu havia planejado, um pouco de enrolação, admito! Mas melhor do que nada, o próximo capítulo estará mais decente. Por favor, me perdoem e continuem dando suas opiniões. Até a próxima.

**Uma Questão de Honra**

O quarteto Lupin, Alex, Sírius e Tonks esperava do lado e fora do escritório do professor Flitwick, o silêncio que se instalara ali havia tornado-se extremamente desconfortante nas últimas duas horas. Cada um dos amigos procurava desesperadamente qualquer coisa para se entreter, como notar pela primeira vez o quão parecidas com pessoas era o formato de velhas rachaduras na parede ou quão engraçado era o barulho que um elfo doméstico fazia enquanto limpava ou consertava alguma coisa perto dali.

Exatamente quando um impaciente Sírius já estava prestes a arrombar a porta para descobrir o motivo da demora, ela se abriu, revelando o pequeno professor no seu interior, e dando a Sírius um grande motivo para aprender a esperar, uma vez que a porta bateu em seu rosto quando foi aberta, fazendo com que o jovem se se estatela no chão.

Tão logo se certificaram que Sírius não teria de ser internado no St. Mungos, todos voltaram sua atenção para o amável professor que se encontrava em sua companhia, carregando seguramente em suas duas mãozinhas o precioso "pomo de ouro" que poderia ser a chave para encontrar Thiago e Lily.

-Antes de qualquer pergunta – começou o professor com uma expressão triste – acredito que devo dizer que, infelizmente, não consegui descobrir o lugar para onde esta chave levará caso seja ativada.

Os quatro amigos ganharam uma expressão de grande desânimo quando ouviram essas palavras. As cabeças baixas, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos sobre o futuro incerto.

Quando algum tempo já tinha se passado, Sírius ergueu a cabeça com um olhar confiante e de quem sabe o que quer, ajoelhou-se na frente do professor de modo a ficar da mesma altura deste e proclamou com voz forte e decidida, como se aquelas palavras fossem um voto de honra do mais digno cavaleiro.

-Eu vou mesmo assim!

-Mas Sírius, considere que você pode acabar frente a frente com dezenas de comensais, ou pior, com o Lord das Trevas em pessoa! Não que suas habilidades não sejam boas ou fortes o bastante para tomar conta de um comensal ou dois, mas nem por isso podemos fingir que você teria alguma chance numa situação dessas. Sem falar que, considerando o tamanho da chave, não seria possível levar mais do que três ou quatro pessoas, seria suicídio!

Sírius manteve a mesma expressão grave em seu rosto e respondeu:

-Professor Flitwick, você sabe como Thiago e eu nos conhecemos?

-Hã!

Sírius, agora com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre a testa, repetiu a pergunta, a qual dessa vez o professor respondeu com um fraco não.

-Pois bem, como o senhor deve saber, eu venho de uma família de bruxos que, em quase sua totalidade, possui tendências para as Artes das Trevas. A grande maioria de meus parentes tornou-se comensais da morte sem o menor remorso e, ainda por cima, ressentem-se com todos os bruxos e bruxas os quais os acusaram.

Eu cresci no meio dessa gente, e receio que meus pais me mandaram para Hogwarts no intento de me dar a convivência com os filhos de bruxas e bruxos "honrosos" – ele acentuou a última palavra – Pois então, quando eu havia entrado no trem, nosso caro "amigo" Lúcio veio me cumprimentar, ele era um terceirista na época...

FLASHBACK

Um Sírius de onze anos acaba de chegar à estação e, sem se despedir de seus pais que aparentemente não se sentiam incomodados com o assunto, correu com seu malão para dentro do trem escarlate.

O jovem foi andando em passo acelerado por entre os vagões, procurando desesperadamente uma cabine que estivesse vazia. Hoje, definitivamente, não era um bom dia, e Sírius Black não estava disposto a suportar a companhia de seja lá quem fosse.

Depois de muito andar por entre os corredores, ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar uma cabine desocupada, esquecida no último vagão. Entrou e fechou a porta com tamanha violência que várias pessoas colocaram as cabeças para fora de suas próprias cabines no intuito de descobrir o que havia causado o estrondo.

O jovem Black jogou sua mala no bagageiro e sentou ao lado da janela, entediado. Ele ficou parado olhando a paisagem com um olhar distante por um longo tempo, não se mexeu nem ao menos quando os solavancos que sentia indicavam que o Expresso Hogwarts havia iniciado sua trajetória.

O garoto só voltara a dar sinais de vida quando a porta de sua cabine foi aberta quase que com a mesma violência com que fora fechada, revelando um adolescente loiro cujo rosto era caracterizado por uma irritante expressão esnobe.

O loiro deu o que deveria ser o mais falso sorriso o mundo e estendeu a mão para o moreno à janela:

-Lúcio Malfoy, é um prazer ter mais um black em Hogwarts!

Sírius ignorou a mão que lhe era estendida e disse com desdém:

-Se você pensa que pode fazer de mim mais um de seus lacaios este muito enganado – Lúcio fez uma cara surpresa – Eu não vim para cá para ser mais um de seus bibelôs como Crabbe, Goyle, Narcissa, Snap e Bellatrix, diferente deles, eu ainda tenho algum cérebro e orgulho.

Com uma expressão indignada, Lúcio lançou-lhe um olhar de sobreaviso e disse por entre os dentes cerrados, antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si:

-Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso!

Sírius parecia não se importar com as ameaças do loiro, como se ele fosse apenas mais um inconveniente que ele teria de enfrentar pelos próximos anos.

Quando a imagem por trás do vidro começou a lhe parecer monótona e repetitiva, o moreno resolveu ir atrás da mulher com o carrinho de doces e guloseimas para refazer seu estoque de sapinhos de chocolate e, talvez, encontrar aquela bendita figurinha de Merlin que simplesmente se recusava a aparecer.

Ele fez sua pequena jornada até o primeiro vagão com passadas rápidas e o olhar na direção de seus pés, de modo que acabou de atropelar algumas pessoas no meio do caminho, entre elas um ridículo menino gordinho que gritou como uma menininha ao sofre o impacto, um batedor da Lufa-Lufa, um gato malhado que teve a infelicidade de ter seu rabo pisado e, por fim, um garoto que se exibia para um grupinho dizendo como eram impressionantes suas habilidades como apanhador.

Este último, Sírius se arrependeu profundamente de ter cruzado o caminho, pois ele resolveu revidar e passou a segui-lo, esnobando-o, puxando-lhe o cabelo, atirando-lhe bombinhas de bruxo e outras coisas do tipo.

Quando Sírius, após uma torturante viajem que aparentou ser a mais longa de toda a sua vida, chegou ao primeiro vagão, comprou meia dúzia de sapinhos de chocolate e já estava no caminho de volta para sua cabine com o garoto infernal logo atrás.

Ele havia acabado de chegar a uma espécie de vagão restaurante, com várias mesas as quais os alunos usavam para comer alguma coisa ou conversar, mas que nesse exato momento estava vazia exceto por Malfoy e seus seguidores, o que já era uma boa explicação para o porquê de ninguém se atrever a entrar ali.

O loiro lançou um olhar de desdém para o recém-chegado e falou com voz melosa e autoritária:

-Olha só quem resolveu nos dar o prazer de uma pequena visita, certo pessoal – os demais, com exceção de um garoto de cabelos oleosos, começaram a rir como se Malfoy tivesse acabado de contar uma piada muito engraçada – Porque que não lhe damos as boas-vindas.

O grupinho que o rodeava até aquele instante passou a marchar para o garoto como feras encurralando a presa. O jovem moreno empunhou sua varinha, mas não havia muitos feitiços com que pudesse se defender, especialmente considerando que a maioria de seus agressores já estava em Hogwarts há dois ou três anos.

Ele recuou até encostar-se à parede, pensando a mil por hora. Quando seus oponentes estavam prestes a atacar, uma das mesas redondas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo vagão foi rolando até o local, atropelando o séqüito de Malfoy como se eles fossem pinos de boliche durante um strike.

-Vamos!

Gritou uma voz e Sírius sentiu que alguém lhe puxava pelo braço e o lavava para a porta do outro lado ao mesmo tempo em que três monitores entravam em cena, dando um sermão nos garotos sobre arrumar confusão antes mesmo do primeiro dia de aula.

O moreno continuou correndo junto de seu salvador e parou só quando já estava a muitos vagões de distância. Enquanto tomava fôlego, Sírius finalmente teve a chance de perceber que, incrivelmente, fora o infernal apanhador que o havia livrado da situação.

O jovem Black abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse produzir qualquer som, outra voz irrompeu no vagão:

-THIAGO! Nós nem começamos a ano letivo e você já está arrumando confusão por aí!

-Ei, Alex! Em primeiro lugar, eu não arrumo confusão, a confusão é que parece me perseguir, segundo, a culpa não é minha se Malfoy resolve aprontar para cima dos outros quando não tem ninguém olhando!

A ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda que se chamava Alex mudou sua expressão de brava e séria para, repentinamente, atenciosa e preocupada.

-Quer dizer que Malfoy está no meio dessa correria toda! Essa não, você não se machucou, não é? – disse enquanto revistava a cara e braços de Thiago em busca de qualquer coisa fora do lugar e, enquanto fazia isso, se assemelhava muito com uma mãe cuidando de um filho travesso.

-Eu estou bem, aquele cara é muito lento e tapado para conseguir fazer alguma coisa.

A jovem lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e foi embora dizendo:

-Então eu vou voltar para a cabine, todo mundo está lá então vê se não demora.

-Pode deixar.

Ele então se voltou para Sírius, que ficara esquecido todo esse tempo e parecia observar a cena com muito interesse. Thiago corou um pouco e disse em tom despreocupado e coçando a cabeça:

-Minha prima, sabe como é que é – o moreno não respondeu – Há, bem. Eu sou Thiago Potter, é um prazer!

O garoto chamado Thiago estendeu a mão a Sírius num gesto muito parecido com que Malfoy havia executado algum tempo atrás em sua cabine. Sírius olhou para a mão que lhe era oferecida de forma inquisitiva, como se estivesse tentando decidir algo. Um momento depois, ele aceitou o cumprimento e disse em tom cordial:

-Sírius Black, e o prazer é todo meu!

Thiago apertou a mão do outro com energia e disse rindo:

-Nome legal Sírius. Sabe, o Malfoy já deve estar procurando pela gente, porque não vamos até a minha cabine, eu tenho vários amigos lá, vamos ter mais chance em grupo e, além do mais, eles são todos muito legais, podemos jogar uma partida de Slughorn (antigo professor de Poções) explosivo se você quiser.

-Quem é Slughorn?

-Eu também não sei, um professor pelo que me disseram. Mas o jogo é pra lá de divertido. Você vem?

-Claro, por que não!

-Esse é o espírito! Vamos, a minha cabine fica para aquele lado.

Thiago foi andando na direção da porta quando Sírius lhe chamou.

-O que foi Sírius?

-Nada, só queria dizer obrigado.

-Não tem de que.

Os dois novos amigos saíram pela porta indicada por Thiago conversando e rindo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Se é que vocês me entenderam, desde o princípio Thiago nunca me deixou na mão, nunca precisou pensar duas vezes para me ajudar, mesmo quando estávamos em grande desvantagem numérica. Pois bem, assim como Thiago me salvou aquele dia de Lúcio Malfoy e seus comparsas, eu também não posso deixá-lo na mão justamente quando ele mais precisa. Por isso, eu quero... Não! Eu tenho que ir mesmo não sabendo o que me espera do outro lado!

O pequeno professor Flitwick parecia prestes a desfazer-se em lágrimas, alguma já caindo de seus olhinhos negros.

-Você é um bruxo muito bom e nobre, Sírius. Um dos melhores que eu conheço – ele fez uma pausa tentando controlar os soluços – Tome, aqui está o pomo – ele o colocou na palma firme de Sírius com delicadeza, como se fosse uma jóia de extremo valor – Mas não vá ainda, espere uma noite para descansar, eu também preciso de algum tempo para preparar uma coisa ou outra que pode vir a ser útil numa missão dessa magnitude.

Flitwick voltou com passinhos rápidos para a porta de seu escritório e, pouco antes de fechá-la, disse:

-Sírius... boa sorte.

O moreno olhava para as asinhas que se debatiam em sua mão fechada e sussurrou para si mesmo:

-Não precisam se preocupar, Thiago, Lílian, eu logo estarei aí.

-Por que eu? Nós vamos também, certo pessoal? – disse uma bem humorada Tonks.

-Mas é claro! – respondeu Alex.

-Nós começamos isso juntos, e juntos vamos terminar! – Lupin tomando a palavra.

-Amigos... – Sírius tentava dizer com um belo sorriso no seu rosto e a mão tremendo.

-Você não é o único amigo que Thiago e Lily tinham, nós vamos salvá-los, faremos isso por eles. Por Thiago e Lílian!

Disse Alex enquanto estendia sua mão para os outros três amigos. Lupin sorriu colocou sua mão sobre a de Alex e disse em tom decidido:

-Por Thiago e Lílian!

Tonks soltou um grito de emoção e se se juntou aos dois amigos, colocando sua mão sobre a de Lupin:

-Por Thiago e Lílian!

Os três olharam para Sírius, que havia deixado algumas lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto e, com um sorriso que há muito não viam, colocou sua mão sobre as outras três e disse numa voz carregada de felicidade:

-Por Thiago e Lílian!


	13. Despedidas e incertezas

**Capítulo 13: Despedidas e incertezas**

Quando a noite caiu, Lupin, Alex, Sírius e Tonks foram para seus respectivos quartos em Hogwarts, mas por mais que tentassem nenhum parecia ser capaz de cair no sono. A simples possibilidade de encontrar Thiago e Lílian Potter depois de tantos anos era tão maravilhosa quanto terrível a chance de encontrá-los mortos em alguma cela velha e suja.

QUARTO DE ALEX

A jovem ruiva estava sentada em sua cama, revirando um velho álbum de fotos de sua época em Hogwarts. Fotos da formatura, fotos do primeiro dia de aula, fotos do time de Quadribol, fotos de Hogsmead, das aulas, dos reencontros, do Natal e Ano-Novo, depois fotos dos casamentos de Lílian e Thiago e de Moly e Arthur, fotos do nascimento de crianças, batizados, reuniões de família. Alex sempre adorara fotos, elas eram capazes de eternizar os bons momentos da vida, e nos momentos de incerteza estavam sempre lá para lembrá-la de que ainda haviam dias melhores por vir.

Ela estava tão atenta as imagens que o livro lhe mostrava que quase não percebeu as batidas na porta do quarto.

-Alex, posso entrar? – disse a voz de um certo ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Claro! – respondia a garota enquanto fechava o livro e o punha sobre o criado-mudo.

O jovem entrou no quarto e viu a amiga guardar o livro, quando ela se virou para encará-lo, ele apontou para o velho volume e disse sorrindo:

-Recordações?

Ela deu uma olhada na direção do criado-mudo onde o álbum repousava e respondeu:

-Pois é, só queria vê-los mais uma vez, você sabe...

Lupin fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

-Já faz quanto tempo desde, você sabe... treze, quatorze anos?

-Pelas minhas contas quinze!

-Quinze anos desde que eles sumiram – Lupin soltou um suspiro – É mesmo um milagre que as pistas tenham sobrevivido tanto tempo. Eu imagino como eles devem estar quando os encontrarmos, digo, será que vão nos reconhecer, estarão surpresos que nos os encontramos depois de tanto tempo, será que já perderam as esperanças, será que acham que todos já desistiram de procurá-los. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo imaginar o que estar preso por tantos anos, longe dos amigos e da família, sem saber o que está acontecendo no mundo, talvez sem ao menos saber que Você-Sabe-Quem foi-se embora e só agora voltou. Por mais que eu tente, simplesmente não consigo...

A jovem ruiva desviou seu olhar para o chão e começou a soluçar baixinho. Lupin pôs uma mão em cada um dos ombros de Alex no intuito de dar-lhe um pouco de conforto.

-Sabe, Alex, nem um de nós tem como imaginar uma coisa dessas. Thiago e Lílian sempre estiveram entre as melhores pessoas que eu já conheci e eu me sinto indignado só de pensar em todos os horrores que devem ter passado nesses últimos anos. Na verdade, pensei muito nisso desde a última reunião da Ordem, pensei que se estivessem aqui poderíamos ter compartilhado muitos outros momentos como em Hogwarts, poderíamos ter ido a outras Copas mundiais de Quadribol, poderíamos ainda trabalhar juntos como aurores, poderíamos ter visto Harry crescer de perto e não nas mãos de estranhos, poderíamos ter feito um sem número de coisas. Pensei tanto que quase enlouqueci, mas depois eu percebi que nada adiantaria ficar me lamentando por aquilo que poderia ter sido, mas sim me empenhar ao máximo para que seja – a ruiva acabou por recostar-se ao amigo, procurando conforto, lupin, por sua vez sentiu seu coração disparar em razão da proximidade.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, ele deslizou as mãos de seus ombros de modo a abraçar a jovem como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e continuou seu discurso sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Já passou tempo demais desde a "morte" de Thiago e Lílian e, na minha opinião, nós já derramamos todas as lágrimas que precisávamos. Agora, por uma felicidade do destino, nós temos a chance de mudar isso; uma chance em um milhão, mas ainda assim é uma chance, e eu estou disposto a tomar o risco – ele baixou a voz até esta ser quase inaudível – Eu realmente prefiro morrer tentando obter o inalcançável do que passar os próximos quinze anos me perguntando o que teria acontecido.

Mal havia ouvido essas palavras, Alex já estava se sentindo muito melhor e parou de chorar. De repente, como que por um encanto, a ruiva percebeu pela primeira vez que estava abraçando Lupin, e se desvencilhou dele com o rosto muito corado. Os dois se encararam por um longo momento em silêncio, até que Alex resolveu desviar o olhar e dizer:

-Então, por que mesmo você veio até aqui?

Lupin fez uma expressão interrogativa antes de dar uma sonora risada que invadiu o ambiente e quebrou o clima sério que havia se instalado ali.

-Eu já havia esquecido! Nós vamos partir amanhã, devemos estar todos no escritório de Dumbledore depois do café da manhã.

-Certo, é só isso!

-Hã... sim, eu creio que não há mais nada. Bom, até manhã então!

Lupin abriu a porta do quarto e já estava se retirando quando uma voz doce foi ouvida a suas costas:

-Lupin... – o jovem que atendia por tal nome se virou – Obrigada...

-Sempre que você, Alex! – respondeu ele com um sorriso amável e depois se precipitou porta afora tomando o cuidado de fechá-la a sua saída.

O jovem se recostou na porta fechada atrás de si, com os olhos fechados e muito corado. Aos poucos, se deixou escorregar até sentar-se no chão de pedra tentando reganhar o fôlego. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, deu de cara com um Sírius de braços cruzados na parede oposta que, ao ganhar a atenção do amigo, rodou os olhos pelas órbitas e foi-se embora para seu próprio quarto, deixando Lupin para seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando os passos do amigo já estavam longe, Remus apenas jogou a cabeça novamente contra a porta enquanto lançava um longo suspiro.

NO DIA SEGUINTE

O café estava extremamente silencioso àquela manhã. Todos comeram suas refeições imaginando o que viria a seguir. Pequenas conversas acabavam por surgir aqui e ali, coisas do tipo como o tempo mudou de repente ou qual será o próximo jogo de Quadribol da temporada. Todos pareciam evitar mencionar o que as próximas horas aguardavam.

Tão logo todos terminaram suas respectivas refeições, marcharam para o escritório do diretor. Foram recebidos por um ainda tocado professor Flitwick, que os conduziu pelas escadas até a sala onde já se encontravam professor Dumbledore, professora McGonnagal, professor Snap e o velho Olho-Tonto Moody. Todos, com exceção de Snap, deram calorosos cumprimentos para os recém-chegados, e a vice-diretora conjurou cadeiras na formação de um círculo, de modo que todos os presentes pudessem se sentar.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Dumbledore ergueu a voz:

-Bem, creio que todos sabem o porquê de estarmos reunidos aqui. Antes de mais nada, devo pedir a todos sigilo absoluto sobre tudo o que será dito e feito nas dependências deste escritório – ele lançou um olhar inquisidor para cada um dos colegas, como se pudesse ler suas mentes e descobrir se poderia confiar neles ou não, quando pareceu dar-se por satisfeito, continuou – Neste caso, acho que podemos ir direto ao ponto. Sírius, Remus, Alex e Tonks, vocês todos estão cientes do que estão se disponibilizando a fazer e de todo o risco que estão assumindo?

Os quatro responderam afirmativamente e de forma energética, como soldados respondendo a seu general.

-Estão cientes de que, uma vez utilizada a chave, estarão por conta própria e não deverão esperar por ajuda de tipo algum?

O mesmo sim se repetiu.

-Neste caso, permita-nos antes de partirem que lhe presenteemos com alguns itens mágicos que podem ser de grande valor durante sua... – Dumbledore fez uma pausa enquanto escolhia as palavras que deveria usar – missão. Professor Flitwick, gostaria de ser o primeiro?

O pequeno professor ficou em pé sobre sua cadeira e jogou quadro pedaços de vidro quadrados no ar. Antes que eles pudessem se espatifar no chão, ele usou sua varinha para faze-los flutuar e seguir caminho em direção aos quatro jovens amigos. Cada um pegou um dos pequenos pedaços de vidro e só então percebeu que se tratavam de espelhos.

-Esses são os espelhos gêmeos! – disse o animado professor – Permitem que falem uns com os outros mesmo à distância. Para usá-los basta olhar a própria imagem e dizer o nome da pessoa com quem se quer falar, se ela tiver outro espelho gêmeo em sua posse, esse irá brilhar e a imagem da pessoa que a chamou irá aparecer. Muito útil, caso se separem.

Sírius passou uns bons cinco minutos admirando a própria imagem no espelho, Lupin o olhou de forma interrogativa e este respondeu de forma que apenas os dois pudessem escutar:

-Thiago e eu tínhamos dois desses, usávamos para conversar durante detenções – Lupin fez um sinal com a cabeça para dizer que entendeu.

Quando o professor se sentou, a professora McGonnagal se levantou e entragou uma pequena chave dourada para cada um, cujo cabo era liso, o que indicava que elas provavelmente não serviam para fechaduras.

-Essas são as chaves contra-forma! Chaves que tomam a forma do buraco da fechadura em que forem usadas, podem abrir qualquer porta que tenha sido selada por qualquer meio que envolva uma fechadura.

Tonks, que se encontrava perto da escrivaninha do diretor, se levantou e passou a chave pelo buraco da fechadura de uma das gavetas. Para sua surpresa, a gaveta se abriu quando ela virou a chave, ela puxou-a de volta e pôde observar que agora haviam pequenas marquinhas no cabo que não se encontravam lá antes. Mas não teve muito tempo para admirar o trabalho, pois as marcas se apagaram, como se a chave fosse algum tipo de massinha para modelar.

-Quanto a mim – disse Moody, levantando-se de repente – trouxe um pequeno presente para lembrar-lhes que deverão estar sempre atentos – ele distribuiu entre eles quatro lupas com armação de prata – Esses são os olhos visionários! Lupas equipadas com lentes capazes de ver através de portas e paredes, além de identificar seres invisíveis e a verdadeira aparência de transformistas. É possível enganar o olho humano, mas nunca o olho visionário!

Tonks começou a testar seu olho visionário nas paredes, enquanto os outros três amigos "discretamente" viraram suas lupas em sua direção.

Snap levantou-se e passou para cada um dos colegas um frasco transparente com um cordão preso, de modo a permitir que ele fosse pendurado no pescoço, e cujo interior era preenchido por um líquido brilhante. Enquanto os entregava para seus respectivos donos, explicou com uma voz seca:

-Essa é a poção Energardium, uma poderosíssima poção de cura que poderá livrar-lhes de qualquer ferimento. Basta tomar uma gota, é a dose ideal.

Quanto Snap se sentou novamente, Dumbledore falou:

-Agora que já estão todos equipados devidamente, é hora de ir. Sírius, creio que trouxe a chave como havia instruído – disse o diretor enquanto virava-se na direção do jovem de cabelos negros.

Sírius tirou do bolso uma caixinha, abriu-a e tirou dela o pomo assinado de Thiago. Entregando-o logo em seguido para Dumbledore.

-Excelente! Sírius, Remus, Tonks, Alex. Fiquem no centro da sala, por favor – todos se prontificaram a obedecer a ordem enquanto o diretor tirava de dentro da capa um tinteiro e um retrato.

-Esta é exatamente a mesma tinta usada no autógrafo. Aqui, quero que todos se certifiquem que estão tocando na chave – disse Dumbledore enquanto se levantava e se reunia ao quarteto no meio da sala erguendo o pomo que parecia ter sido paralisado, uma vez que não estava batendo as asas e tentando fugir. Quando todos tinham um bom pedaço de suas mãos tocando o pomo sem encobri-lo completamente, Dumbledore deu uma pena molhada no tinteiro a Sírius e ergueu o retrato de modo na altura de seus olhos.

-Você precisa completar o autógrafo com perfeição, eu consegui uma cópia da assinatura do senhor Roterfire.

Sírius pegou a pena e com precisão milimétrica fez o que lhe era pedido, e no instante seguinte o escritório foi invadido por uma forte luz que cegou a todos. Sírius, Lupin, Alex e Tonks puderam sentir uma espécie de gancho se prender em seus umbigos e os puxar para algum lugar distante.

Quando a luz se apagou e os olhos de todos se acostumaram novamente a claridade do ambiente, os três professores, Moody e o diretor perceberam que estavam agora sozinhos.

Dumbledore olhou para o ar vazio onde segundos antes estavam os quatros jovens e disse, como se ainda pudessem ouvi-lo:

-Boa sorte! Vocês provavelmente vão precisar!


	14. A cidade assombrada

Olá para todos! Faz tempo, não é? Eu sei que já estão de paciência cheia disso, mas por favor perdoem essa autora que tanto faz você esperarem. Começei a fazer estágio há pouco tempo, portanto não consegui atualizar na velocidade que queria, além disso, tive uma idéia para a história que mudou completamente o contexto, ficará mais longa mas bem melhor, então, sem mais delongas boa leitura.

Agradescimentos especiais a todos os leitores que esperaram pacientemente por esse capítulo!

Capítulo 14: A cidade assombrada

Ele nem ao menos teve chance de sentir o gancho que se prendera em seu umbigo, aquela chave possuía uma força fora do comum, muito diferente de todas as outras as quais ele já havia experimentado, e essas foram muitas.

Quando finalmente recuperou os sentidos, Remus pode perceber que estava deitado em terra macia e fofa, como se tivesse sido escavada. Abriu os olhos e focalizou o céu escuro e nublado, raios devastadores desciam até a terra cheios de ira.

O jovem ainda deitado fechou seus olhos mais uma vez. Era noite, por quanto tempo teria dormindo? Que tipo de lugar era aquele e onde estariam os outros? Será que não tocaram a chave em tempo?

Ele permitiu que seus olhos se abrissem, dando mais uma vez lugar a imagem formada por um mar pequenos morros que se amontoavam a sua volta. Ficou a imaginar o que seriam todos aqueles pequenos montes até que um raio que havia caído relativamente perto produziu luz suficiente para iluminar o lugar.

Tomado de pavor, o jovem lupino percebeu pela primeira vez que os montes escuros eram dezenas de lápides que se encontravam na frente de seus respectivos túmulos. E que ele mesmo se encontrava deitado sobre um.

Ao perceber esse pequeno detalhe, se levantou de um salto e esfregou a roupa no intuito de livrá-la da terra de sepultura. Feito o trabalho, ele deu uma boa olhada no local a sua volta, sua nova perspectiva lhe permitiu observar que se encontrava em um pequeno cemitério, aparentemente abandonado havia algum tempo.

Os túmulos do cemitério haviam sido erguidos na encosta de uma pequena colina, cujo topo era sediado por uma casa de grandes dimensões, mas que não se encontrava em melhor estado que o cemitério abaixo.

Perto do pé da pequena montanha, era possível ver um pequeno aglomerado de luzes que sugeriam que ali havia uma pequena cidade. Aparentemente alheia da mansão e do cemitério próximos.

Mais um trovão e Lupin pode enxergar um homem de cabelos morenos agachado ao lado da lápide de um túmulo, como se estivesse lendo a inscrição. Feliz por encontrar um rosto conhecido em um lugar onde nunca havia estado antes, Lupin correu em direção a lápide.

-Sírius! Aqui!

O jovem moreno se virou e, tão logo avistou o amigo, se levantou e fez um sinal para que ele se aproxima-se, sinal esse um tanto desnecessário, pois Remus já estava praticamente ao seu lado.

Sírius fez outro sinal para o amigo, desta vez dizendo para que ficasse em silêncio. Em seguida ergueu sua varinha na direção da lápide que se encontrava a sua frente e disse quase que num sussurro:

-_Lumos_!

A ponta da varinha de Sírius se iluminou, permitindo a dupla ler, com alguma dificuldade, a inscrição gasta pelo tempo:

"Aqui jaz Tom Riddle, amado pai e marido. Morto por causa desconhecida."

Sírius se virou para encarar o amigo, cujo rosto havia empalidecido de tal forma que mais parecia o corpo de um dos ali sepultados.

-É impossível, Tom está vivo, é ele quem vem aterrorizando o mundo dos bruxos nos últimos tempos!

Ao ver seu amigo em pânico, o outro bruxo ergueu sua varinha novamente em direção à lápide e disse:

-Não é dele que esse túmulo trata. Veja! – Sírius apontou para a data ao final da mensagem – Esse sujeito deve ter nascido pelo menos uns vinte anos antes de Você-Sabe–Quem, mas carrega o mesmo sobrenome e, creio eu, não é todo dia que se encontra um Riddle por aí. Deve ser algum parente, aliás, pelo o que tive oportunidade de observar, todos aqui enterrados pertenceram a mesma família Riddle, mas esse túmulo e os dois ao seu lado me chamaram mais a atenção!

-E isso seria porque... – disse Lupin com um perceptível medo da resposta.

-Todos os três morreram no mesmo ano, e todos por causas desconhecidas. Coincidência demais, não acha?

O jovem lupino apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

-E mais, o túmulo de Tom Riddle em especial foi, aparentemente, violado – disse enquanto indicava a terra anormalmente fofa, mesmo em se tratando de terra usada em uma sepultura – O caixão está muito próximo da superfície, e a terra foi certamente escavada muito tempo depois de nosso amigo aqui ter sido enterrado.

Quanto a isso, Sírius estava correto. Não era preciso trabalhar muito para alcançar a tampa do caixão, de fato uma parte era visível na superfície. Pela disposição, ele parecia ter sido retirado da cova e apoiado em sua parede, de modo a ficar ligeiramente inclinado.

Lupin olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos, empunhou a varinha e disse num sussurro:

-_Vingardium Leviosa_!

O caixão lentamente começou a levitar e pousou logo ao lado dos dois amigos. Esses não encontraram muita dificuldade em abrir sua tampa, revelando seu conteúdo: um corpo já bem deteriorado, as roupas de um linho finíssimo estragadas pelo tempo, a palidez de um fantasma e, acima de tudo, um terrível rosto deformado por o que deve ter sido puro pavor.

Lupin e Sírius se entreolharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Avada Kedavra!

Após um curto momento de silêncio, uma voz foi ouvida ao longe:

-Remus, Sírius! Aqui!

Os dois voltaram-se para a fonte do som, a uns bons cem metros de distância se encontrava Tonks, acenando para eles, e Alex ao seu lado. Lupin sussurrou algumas palavras enquanto a varinha as suas costas se remexia, em pouco tempo, o caixão estava fechado. Ele deu um olhar de esguelha para o outro, não queria que as garotas tivessem que ver o horrendo corpo em agonia, sinal ao qual Sírius bem interpretou e foi receber as recém-chegadas e distraí-las enquanto Lupin terminava o serviço.

-Finalmente encontramos vocês, eu já estava ficando preocupada – Tonks deu um longo suspiro – mas então, é para um cemitério que o pomo levava, vocês acham que...

A garota não pode terminar a frase, havia juntado esperanças demais para chegar lá e descobrir que Lílian e Thiago estavam mortos e enterrados. Ela estava tremendo enquanto tentava gaguejar o resto da frase, mas Sírius, que entendia muito bem de pessoas, logo percebeu o que ela estava pensando e lhe poupou da obrigação de falar aquelas palavras tão temidas:

-Eu realmente não acredito nisso, se os comensais quisessem matar alguém não se dariam o trabalho de levar a pessoa até aqui para isso, nem se dariam o trabalho de enterrar o corpo.

-Mas se não há nada aqui, por que Thiago se daria o trabalho de fazer uma chave para que nós viéssemos?

-É difícil dizer, talvez não fosse o lugar, mas alguma coisa que estivesse nele.

Sírius tirou da capa o seu olho visionário e fez uma varredura no local, sem muito sucesso. Certificando-se de que não deixara nada passar, ele guardou a lupa e disse aos outros desanimado.

-Nada, isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei.

-Tudo bem – manifestou-se Alex – talvez não seja exatamente esse lugar onde Thiago esperava que fossemos procurar. Poderia ser uma região próxima, mas era mais seguro, por estar longe dos olhares dos trouxas – ela então apontou para as luzinhas ao pé da colina – Vamos até lá! Talvez tenhamos mais sorte!

A ruiva apontou sua varinha na sua própria direção e disse:

-_Merfose Rouma_!

Mal terminara de pronunciar essas palavras e uma luz cegante se projetou ao redor de seu corpo. No instante seguinte, as roupas bruxas que Alex usava haviam desaparecido e, em seu lugar, estavam uma calça jeans e uma blusa tão verde quanto os olhos da ruiva. Em suma, um conjunto que qualquer trouxa consideraria normal.

Lupin repetiu o mesmo processo, terminando com uma calça marrom e uma camiseta branca, nada que chamasse a atenção.

Sírius decidiu-se por continuar a viajem como cão, uma vez que também era procurado no mundo dos bruxos. Porém Alex conjurou-lhe uma coleira vermelha, para deixar bem claro para todos que ele lhes pertencia, mas ela havia ficado demasiado larga e ela não conseguiu prende-la. Já estava a meio caminho de conjurar outra quando Tonks fez uma pequena exclamação.

-Espere, isso deve servir – a jovem metarfórfica tirou do chão uma velha fivela dourada e limpou-a com um pequeno feitiço.

-Olhe, não é linda?

Alex deu um pequeno suspiro e pegou a fivela, que serviu perfeitamente apesar das reclamações de Sírius.

Tonks, para desespero dos demais, aparentava não ter a menor noção do que seria uma roupa comum e usual para um trouxa, e precisou de algumas tentativas para acertar o modelito, passando por vestidos de gala, fantasias carnavalescas, modelos esportivos e um uniforme de colegial. Ao fim do que devem ter sido trinta longos minutos, Tonks finalmente conseguiu criar para si uma calça branca e blusa rosa.

Os quatro amigos enfim desceram a colina em direção à cidadela. Ao chegarem, puderam ver um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas reunidas em torno do que devia ser uma pequena praça.

Os colegas se aproximaram e, por menor que a cidade aparentava ser, seus moradores pareciam simplesmente não notar a presença dos estranhos. Andando por entre a pequena multidão, eles foram capazes de ouvir parte da conversa de um pequeno grupo.

-Aconteceu de novo, desta vez na esquina da rua Alberdeen!

-Como foi dessa vez?

-O mesmo de sempre, uma luz forte surgiu no meio da rua e o espírito de Old Meg surgiu no meio do ar. Ela voou pela rua inteira atirando bolas de fogo e rindo.

Uma garota de marias-chiquinhas loiras deu um gritinho agudo, completado por um pequeno pulinho.

-Quem desapareceu dessa vez?

-Senhora Miller, que vivia no número 12.

-Que horror! – exclamou a mesma loirinha.

O grupo continuou a conversa entre murmúrios animados enquanto o quarteto se afastava, e só voltaram a falar quando já estavam a uma boa distância.

-Parece que não somos os únicos bruxos nessa cidade – proclamou Alex com um olhar pensativo – Essa tal de Old Meg não me parece uma pessoa muito amigável.

-Uma bruxa das trevas, com toda certeza! – exclamou Tonks, um pouquinho mais alto do que os outros gostariam – Atacando velhinhas e prejudicando os outros sem motivo algum! Não há a menor sombra de dúvida quanto ao tipo de pessoa de que se trata!

Alex e Lupin tentavam acalmá-la para evitar chamar a atenção, mas parecia que daquele jeito, Tonks ganharia a cidade inteira em pouquíssimo tempo. Sua sorte é que um estranho muito bem vestido aproximou-se e disse numa voz muito simpática e educada:

-Com licença, mas não pude deixar de ouvir...

-Compreende-se o porquê! – disse Remus dando um olhar de esguelha para Tonks que começou a assobiar subitamente – Sentimos muito, não somos daqui. Nosso carro quebrou na estrada e acabamos de chegar e ouvimos uma história sobre uma bruxa e desaparecimentos; nossa amiga apenas se empolgou um pouquinho! Minhas mais sinceras desculpas – completou o mais polidamente possível.

-Não precisa se desculpar, sua amiga não fez nada de errado! Ela apenas não sabe...

-Não sei o que!

-Veja bem, desde o último mês essas... "aparições" tem assustado a população de Little Hangleton. Segundo dizem as lendas, essa pequena cidade foi uma vez o lar de muitos bruxos e bruxas durante a Idade Média. Vinham aqui para se proteger da Inquisição que, após receber várias declarações da parte mais "honrosa" da população veio para cá e, com mão de ferro, ordenou que se vasculhassem todas as casas por qualquer sinal de bruxaria. Dezenas de mulheres morreram queimadas naquele ano, entre elas estava Meg Lorton que, segundo algumas testemunhas, é o espírito que vem nos assombrando.

-Isso é... terrível! – disse Lupin sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Certamente, eu sou Harold Midgef. Descendente de Old Meg, como ficou conhecida, moro em Londres e estou passando algumas semanas por aqui para tentar provar a inocência dela e convencer a todos de que tudo isso não passa de um truque barato da Prefeitura.

-Truque barato? – disse Tonks, interessada pelo história do estranho pelo qual o grupo ganhara grande admiração em pouco tempo. Afinal, não era todo dia que se encontrava um trouxa defendendo uma bruxa diante de uma cidade inteira.

-Sim, um truque barato – o homem de cabelos morenos presos com um rabo de cavalo deu uma olhada geral pela rua que estava começando a encher-se de gente a medida que a notícia de um novo ataque espalhava-se – por quê não discutimos isso em minha casa. Está ficando frio e eu duvido que exista um hotel muito confortável por aqui.

-Acho que vamos aceitar – disse Lupin estendendo sua mão – a propósito, eu sou Remus Lupin, e estes são Alexandra Potter e Nimphadora Tonks – Sírius deu um latido rouco, como se pedindo para ser reconhecido – Ah, é claro, esse brincalhão aqui é Snuffles!

-É um prazer enorme senhor Lupin! Por favor, por esse lado.

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS

O quarteto se viu guiado até um velho casarão de aparência muito respeitosa, numa região um pouco afastada do centro. Midgef acomodou os convidados e os levou para uma sala de visitas onde, logo acima de uma lareira, estava pendurado o retrato de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, vestida com roupas ao estilo medieval.

-Esta é Meg Lorton, ela era uma wicca, uma curandeira que utilizava-se de seus conhecimentos sobre a natureza para curar os doentes do vilarejo que, naquela época, era Little Hangleton.

-Ela era muito bonita – disse docemente Alex.

-Obrigado, é difícil conseguir que a elogiem hoje em dia. Ela foi uma das várias vítimas da inquisição e sua fogueira, e está pagando o preço até hoje.

Tonks lhe enviou um olhar inquisitivo.

-Na rua, você disse que as aparições de Meg eram um truque barato da prefeitura. O que isso significa?

-Muito simples! O turismo da cidade tem decaído muito nos últimos anos, portanto o prefeito resolveu fazer alguma coisa especial para o aniversário da cidade semana que vem. Resolveu reviver a lenda da comunidade de bruxas, utilizando Meg como atriz principal.

-Mas como?

-O prefeito tem alguns amigos envolvidos no ramo das artes do cinema. Se é que me entende, não seria difícil para ele fazer as pessoas acharem que viram coisas que não estavam lá e combinar com alguns cidadãos para que desapareçam até a data chegar, quando tudo se revela uma grande brincadeira que ficará famosa e atrairá muita gente para a comemoração.

-Entendo. Mas me parece um pouco difícil provar a inocência de Meg, considerando que tudo aconteceu há algumas centenas de anos atrás.

-Certamente, minhas maiores esperanças são encontrar o diário de Meg, que deve estar enterrado em algum lugar perto desta árvore – disse ele apontando para uma árvore que se encontrava atrás de Meg em seu retrato – segundo o que dizem era lá onde ela curava os doentes. Mas o lugar mudou muito desde então, esse retrato poderia ter sido feito em qualquer parte da cidade.

Enquanto Harold admirava o retrato de sua ancestral, Lupin aproveitou para procurar entre os seus companheiros por uma opinião quanto a sua situação. Todos os três responderam com olhares determinados e abanaram a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.

O jovem então ergueu a voz de forma decidida:

-Sr. Midgef, gostaria de agradecer toda sua hospitalidade e dizer que eu e meus amigos gostaríamos de ajudá-lo a inocentar Meg Lorton.

O homem a frente sorriu e disse um educado "obrigado".


End file.
